LifeAsWeKnowIt
by Toshiki
Summary: What's life with a family?
1. Introductions

**WARNING: IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE OOC, you better stop reading right now.**

**I've (practically) stripped Sasuke of all his grumpyness and other characteristics.**

**Same goes for Naruto.**

**So all you Sasuke lover's who can't stand girly!ExtremeOOC!Sasuke**

**or ExtremeOOC!Naruto,**

**Move it along, there's nothing to see here.**

NaruSasu, mpreg, OOC , WIP

_An: Not betaed, because I'm lazy as a toad and this is still a WIP. Please, __Enjoy!_

* * *

_000_

"Okay okay. I give up. You'll get your mission!" Naruto eventually hissed, throwing his arms in the air in defeat. It had come to the point where Sasuke even dared to _threaten_ him about never having sex again if he didn't get a mission. So what was a blond to do but not give in?

_You see Sasuke was a jounin but had not had a mission for a very long time. The reason to why; he had been… pregnant. I know I know. You may go all 'WTF? Men can't get pregnant. It's against all nature. You're mocking mother nature! Yadda yadda.'_

_However, one day when Sasuke had been out for a walk in the woods, he had met a fairy. The fairy had told him it would grant him one wish if Sasuke promised not to tell anyone of their encounter. Sasuke had silently nodded and started playing with the thought of what to wish for._

_Sasuke figured he was pretty content with the way his life already was, although there was one thing he regretted. He wasn't able to revive his clan._

_The Sharingan ability could only be passed down if the 'mother' was of the Sharingan and seeing as there were no women left from the Uchiha clan, the possibility of restoring the clan had been reduced close to 00.01 percent._

_So Sasuke had thought real hard until he had come up with the ultimate wish! He had wished that he could become… pregnant! He had smiled to himself at his cleverness and the fairy had only shrugged and then tapped its wand on Sasuke's shoulder one time. After that it had disappeared and since then had Sasuke been fertile._

_So back to the story._

**S**asuke smirked in triumph. After many days of nagging and threatening his dear lover, he had finally succeeded. He was going away on a mission! "But what are we supposed to do with the kids?" Sasuke's smirk quickly disappeared to be replaced by a frown. That, he had not thought of yet...

"I know Shunsuke can be alone, after all he is 8, but what about Kei-chan?" Naruto continued. "He's only three. We can't let Shunsuke take care of him. He's busy with school and I'm quite sure he won't agree to take days off from the academy when they're finally learning about ninja weapons."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. 'A couple of days?' He repeated in his mind, totally ignoring the rest of what the blond was saying. "What do you mean by a couple of days? I meant at least a month's long mission!" The raven haired youth glared at the blond.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. First of all Sasuke; you haven't been on a real mission for a very _long_ time (4 years) so you shouldn't start with a month's long mission. I know you're quite capable of handling yourself, but it's routine. Second of all I don't have enough time to take care and raise our children all alone. You knew what you got yourself into when you gave birth to Shunsuke no matter how young we were. And thirdly, I am Hokage therefore what I say, goes."

"Bu-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Naruto continuing his long speech. "Still, if you even want to consider taking on this mission, _**you **_alone will have to come up with a solution to the kids problem."

Sasuke opened his mouth, determination clear in his eyes, but was yet again cut off by the other. "Don't even think about it Sasuke."

After having spent over 15 years together, Sasuke knew he'd lost. The blond had become tougher with time and the winy-loudmouthed brat he had known at the age of 12 was almost gone now. However, being the stubborn person he was, Sasuke glared at his lover as he curtly confirmed his orders. "Enjoy the couch tonight... _Hokage-sama_."

Naruto cringed as he watched the back of Sasuke leave his office, having Sasuke as a lover was anything but easy.

**Xx**

"Tadaaaiiima" Sasuke half yelled, half said as he entered his house.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun." Sakura came walking from the living room with Kei in her arms. "Look who's home Kei-chan, okaasan." Sakura said in a baby voice. "Haha! Kei want haha!" Kei giggled as he held his arms out, indicating that he wanted over to Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke frowned at the pink haired girl before turning to Kei smiling and then taking him in his arms, placing him on the hip.

"You know, it's your entire fault why they call me 'haha'! My so called friends _and _lover!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh lighten up genius. It's only a name and for the record, it suits you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then began to put on her jacket. "Um, Kei-chan just woke up and Shunsuke came home from the academy a couple of minutes ago. I believe he's in his room. Oh and I think Kei should have some food 'cause he hasn't eaten since you left this morning. Okay, see you later sometime." She flashed him a toothy grin and then practically ran out of the door.

"Sakua's in hurry." Kei giggled to himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his giggling child and closed the front door. "Should we listen to Sakura and have some food, Kei-chan?" He questioned and upon receiving a nod walked to the kitchen. "Okay then."

He placed Kei on one of the chairs as he walked over to the fridge. Opening the door he stuck his head inside to see what they had. "What does Kei-chan want to eat?"

**xx**

"And one spoon for daddy." Sasuke wiped away some food from Kei's cheek. "Shall we go again?" He loaded the spoon with spaghetti and mincemeat sauce and repeated the same action. "And here comes a spoon for.."

"You know mom, Kei can eat by himself. Shouldn't you have stopped doing that long ago?" Shunsuke, his 8 year old son questioned while taking out a coke from the fridge. "Also, it makes you look ridicules."

Sasuke raised a fine brow and stared at his son indifferently. "Do I? Hn, I never heard any complaints when it was you I fed. If you want to be grouchy go to your room, I can't help it if Kei _likes_ it when I feed him, right Kei-chan?"

Kei grinned at his mother and nodded. "Kei likes haha do one spoon."

"There you go." Sasuke said, smiling proudly at his youngest son. "By the way don't drink right out of the can Shunsuke. We have glasses for a reason not just for decoration."

"Jesus, bitchy much?" Shunsuke commented with a frown before taking a glass from the cupboard.

Sasuke's eyes slightly narrowed as he stopped feeding Kei. "Excuse me?" He questioned

"It's nothing." Shunsuke mumbled, deflecting it with a hand motion.

But nevertheless Sasuke continued as he already knew what the other had said. "I don't want to hear that language coming from you, you got that?"

Shunsuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"Shunsuke, don't use that tone with me!"

"I heard you!" Shunsuke confirmed. "Anyways, do you know when dad ends today?"

Sasuke cleaned his second son and then helped him off the chair. "Um, around dinner time I think. Why?"

Shunsuke shook his head. "We were training shurikens in school today and I was only second best. That damn loser Nakashiwa beat me with one. Only two more and I'd proven to everyone I'm better than him! I need dad to help me so that next time I'll kick his ass for su-!"

While listening to his firstborn talking, Sasuke's eyes followed Kei on the floor. Noticing the boy was about to pull down the kitchen curtains he accidentally cut Shunsuke off in mid sentence as he called out; "Kei don't pull that! It will fall." Proceeding to walk over to the boy, he forced the boy to let go of the curtain. He then looked back at his oldest son, but realized it was too late.

"Thanks for listening!" Shunsuke angrily crossed his arms and stomped away.

"No, Shunsuke, wait! I was listening!" Sasuke called after him. "I just can't have all of my concentration on you right now." He quickly followed the young boy and caught up with him once outside his bedroom. "But you should know 'tousan's busy. He probably can't help you today but if you want help maybe I could make do?"

"No you're only interested in Kei! You never have time for me." Shunsuke muttered and then proceeded into his room, slamming the door after him.

"Shunsuke that's not true! You know- Hey! Don't just slam the door in my face you hear me?"

**Xx**

Naruto opened the front door expecting to see a small cub come running and glomp him to near suffocation, however was surprised upon finding the hallway empty. He removed his shoes and took off his jacket. Then he hurried into the kitchen where he figured Sasuke was. "Hey Sasuke, where's Shunsuke?"

Sasuke turned around from the stove, a weird look on his face. "Well, he got kinda grumpy after our argument. And nice of you to say; 'Hello Sasuke, How have your day been?'" He said sourly, his previous anger from the day coming back upon seeing his husband.

Naruto grinned and snuck up behind Sasuke and embraced him. "Maah, don't you too become grumpy now. You know I love you, Sasuke." He then spoke with the sweetest voice he could muster.

Sasuke shivered at the sudden embrace and tried to push his lover off to no avail. "Get off idiot! That's gross."

Naruto didn't let go but stopped with the sweet voice. "What were you fighting about koi?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, he wanted you to train him in how to throw shuriken, 'cause they had that today and some Nakashiwa kid beat him to first place. So then I said that you probably would be busy with work and he said that we never have any time for him and so he slammed the door in my face. I sort of yelled at him 'cause of that. I don't know but, maybe you should go talk to him?" Sasuke gave Naruto a mixed gaze of confusion and worry.

"Sure I'll do that." Naruto grinned and let go of Sasuke. "But first I have to say hello to my little devil." Walking over to the chair where Kei sat, Naruto lifted him and put him on his hip. "How have your day been cutie? Had a fun time with aunt Sakura? Been nice to mommy?"

"Tou-san!" Kei's eyes shone bright. "Mm, Kei-chan be good to mommy." He stated proudly.

"That's my boy." Naruto spoke proudly and gave him a last hug before putting him back down.

"I'll go talk to him now. When's dinner ready?" Naruto asked hungrily.

"Um about 5 minutes. Bring Shunsuke down with you will you."

Naruto nodded and took off to his oldest son's room.

**xx**

Naruto knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Knocking a third time he grew tired of waiting and just opened. "Hey champ." He greeted once inside. "Playing video games again I see."

"I never said you could come in." His son spoke in a very voice much like Sasuke's.

"Yeah so that's why I came in. You don't think I'd stand there all day?"

"I know. You're too busy." Shunsuke mumbled, never taking his eyes off the flashing screen.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and sat down by his son. "I-… Shunsuke, I know it might seem like we don't care but we do. Sasuke and I both love you but you must understand that your brother takes a lot of your mom's time, you did too when you were his age. Also I'm the Hokage… The village needs me and no matter how much that sucks, that's how it is. We try to spend as much time with you as we can but right now others need us too. Therefore you can't be selfish. I know we didn't raise you that way either."

Shunsuke paused the game and looked up at Naruto. "But what if I want to be selfish? What if I wish Kei wasn't here and for you to not be Hokage? I want it to be only me, haha and chichi again."

Naruto pulled the boy into his lap. "You don't wish that. You should know how lucky you are to have a sibling. I never had one when I grew up and Sasuke only had your crazy uncle. To have a sibling is a good thing you know."

Shunsuke stared at his father as if the man was an idiot. "Oh yeah.. a good for what?"

Naruto stared dumbfounded on the other as he couldn't come up with a good answer. Instead he took the conversation to a different subject. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You know how haha's been all moody ever since I told him he couldn't go on missions?" The blond paused and waited for the younger boy to nod. "Well he finally nagged me into giving him one so I thought you and me could spend a whole day together while aunt Sakura takes care of Kei. Would you like that? We could train ninjutsu."

"You mean that dad?"

"Would I lie?" Naruto chuckled as he ruffled his son's blond hair.

Shunsuke jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you dad!"

"Your mother told me you had shuriken practice at school today. Do you want me to show you some neat tricks later?"

"Yeah!" His son answered enthusiastically until remembering what his mom had told him earlier. "But 'kaasan said you were busy." He reminded in annoyance.

"Yeah I heard him say that too… But you know what, what if I say I'll help you a while after dinner. Would that be okay?"

Shunsuke nodded eagerly. "Yes! daddy's much better than mom!"

Naruto sniggered. "You think so? Ha, thank you son." Standing he held out his hand to his son. "What do you say, should we go down and grab some food now It's gyoza."

Shunsuke felt himself drooling. "But if you're going to eat you'll have to apologize to mommy. Okay?"

A mumbled yes was heard as he took his father's hand and was pulled up on his feet.

**xx**

Sasuke was slightly sulking. He had told Naruto dinner would be in 5 minutes and then he never came!

"DIIIIIIIINN-" Just as he was about to yell, he was cut off by Naruto walking into the room with their son under his arm.

"No need to yell 'Suke! We're here now." Naruto said calmly and put Shunsuke down.

Sasuke sighed angrily. "I told you dinner was supposed to be in 5 minutes and you come after 10! Now the food is cold!"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at the other's weird reaction. Something trivial like that didn't usually piss his lover off. He was used to him being late. "What's up your ass? Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Sasuke frowned at the sudden turn of their conversation.

"Well you are acting like an oversensitive female on PMS at the moment, chill why don't ya?"

Sasuke glared hard. "Congratulations, you just took idiot to a whole new level." Feeling his shoulders tremble from the anger he tried to suppress, Sasuke threw his arms in the air and rushed over to Kei. "You know what? Fuck you!" He then took Kei from his chair and left the kitchen with angry steps.

Once his mother was gone, Shunsuke tugged at Naruto's shirt. "Oi dad, I think you pissed him off even more."

Nodding absently, he answered. "You know.. I think so too"

**xx**

After he had trained with his son and left Sasuke to cool off, Naruto eventually found himself outside their shared bedroom, knocking gently on the door.

"Get lost dead last" A muffled voice was heard through the door which made Naruto roll his eyes. Entering the room he was met with Sasuke lying on the bed with Kei resting on his stomach. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked feeling a bit guilty over how Sasuke hadn't eaten because of what he had said.

Sasuke sent him a glare before facing away with a slight pout on his lips.

Watching his plan fail, Naruto tried a different way of approaching the raven haired man. "You know, when we were in the kitchen and I asked you about the pregnancy, um I really do wonder. 'Cause you've been acting really moody these last couple of days."

"Urusai dobe!" Sasuke sneered as quiet as he could - after all he didn't want to wake up his sleeping son, making Naruto recoil. "I don't want to hear another word from you, Stupid! I can't help it if I'm 'moody' as you so kindly put it. If you would be at home taking care of a 3 year old, then you'd also be like this! Constant laundry piles that never seem to disappear, always watching out for Kei while cleaning the rest of the house. And to top it off; your oldest son thinks you don't care about him and there's nothing you can do about it because you just can't find the time! It's exhausting! But for the record, no I'm not pregnant again jerk!" By the time he was done, he was yelling so loud that Kei had accidentally woken up. "And now you just woke up Kei, satisfied?"

Naruto stood dumbfounded. He had come up to the raven to make up, not piss him off even further. However, the other's moodiness only added proof to his previous suspicion; Sasuke was pregnant once again.

The only thing which made him doubt himself was as far as he knew, Sasuke had no morning sickness. When he had been pregnant with Shunsuke and Kei, morning sickness had been a real pain in the ass for the poor Uchiha. Therefore Naruto decided not to push his lover more than necessary. He sighed in defeat and drew his hand through his hair.

"If you're going to be like this I'll leave again. I have paperwork to do that's far more important than fighting with you." And with that said, Naruto left the room.

What he never saw was the pain that reflected in Sasuke's eyes as he had said 'more important'.

**xx**

As he walked down the hall towards his study room, he stumbled into Shunsuke who was coming from the kitchen holding a coke. "Shunsuke!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Dad!" Shunsuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Has mom chilled down yet?" he asked anxiously, hoping the subject would take his father's mind off of what time it was. He knew his bedtime had exceeded long ago.

Naruto smiled and shook his head no, taking the bait. "Not yet, but I'm sure it'll be over soon enough. You needn't worry."

Shunsuke nodded his understanding. "Okay. Good luck dad." He spoke and then took a step closer to his room. Hopefully he'd make it...

Naruto thanked his son then looked at the big grandfather clock beside him. "You're going to bed now, right?" He questioned.

Shunsuke sweat dropped as his plan failed. "Uh, dad is it okay if I just-" He tried meekly but was cut off.

"No, it's already 9PM." Naruto objected. "You get ready for bed now, okay? You have school tomorrow."

Shunsuke sighed but didn't object. He knew when his dad was serious. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

**xx**

Thinking he'd wish his otouto a quick goodnight, Shunsuke entered his little brother's room but realized he wasn't alone in doing so. Standing beside his brother's bed was his mother. The two stared at each other during an awkward moment before Shunsuke turned to leave. He was still angry with his mother for yelling at him earlier, but as he heard the other sniffle, he froze.

Turning around, he looked closer and saw his mother's eyes were puffy and red. "Are you sad haha?"

Sasuke continued to look at his son indifferently but soon a small smile visited his lips. "No, it's nothing." He drew his hand through his hair. "Um, how did it go with the training? Did Naruto teach you any neat tricks?"

A wide grin spread on his son's lips, which reminded him of a younger Naruto, as he talked rapidly. "Yeah! Dad showed me some tricks and stuff! I hit the target 10 out of 15 times! Dad said I'm really good too and that next time I'm sure to beat Nakashiwa!"

Sasuke's smile widened with pride. "Oh so that's what dad says. Well you are an Uchiha aren't you?" Sasuke started to walk out of the room shortly followed by Shunsuke. "Talent runs in your blood. However, now's not the time to talk about that. Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"Yaah, dad already told me... He said I should go get ready. But I wanna watch some TV first, please mommy?" He pouted and used the best puppy dog eyes he possessed.

Sasuke looked into the pools of his son's eyes and sighed. "Sure but don't stay up too late. I'm going to go talk to your dad. Good night Shu-chan."

"Night."

**xx**

Naruto sighed. He was tired of signing papers. After a load of them, his wrist eventually started to crack every time he moved it. He put the pencil down and put his head on the table, resting if only for a while. 'Maybe I should go sleep… I could always do this tomorrow…' Naruto thought, considering his options, however was interrupted by someone suddenly knocking on the door. "Come in." He said as he retook the pencil into his hand and signed the paper in front of him.

A raven colored mop of hair, soon followed by the whole face of Sasuke, peered through the small opening. "Can I come in?" He questioned as his voice came out insecure.

Naruto looked bewildered at the Uchiha before nodding. "Uh, Yeah."

Sasuke slipped in through the small opening and closed it carefully behind him. "Err.." He looked down at his feet with a slight blush and then back up at Naruto. "I… uh.." his voice betrayed him and he went quiet, not quite knowing what to say.

After a minute of silence Naruto grew impatient, he really wanted to finish his work so that he could go to bed. "What Sasuke? I don't have all day." His words came out harsher than he had meant, but was too tired to correct himself.

For a second, sadness lingered over the Uchiha's face but it soon turned indifferent. "W-well I guess it can wait…If I'm not important.." The last was said in barely a whisper not meant for the other to hear, he then moved to leave the room but got distracted by Naruto telling him to wait.

"What do you mean 'If I'm not important'? Of course you're important bastard. You're my husband, the 'mother' of my children?" Naruto said somewhat pissed and confused. His lover was acting way too weird.

"I am?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows feeling more lost than he had ever felt before. Sasuke was just acting odd. "Come here Sasuke…" Naruto spoke, his voice calm. He then patted his lap, indicating that the Uchiha should sit down of which the brunet complied to without objections.

"What's wrong with you? You're not acting yourself recently…" Naruto started but wasn't sure on how to continue.

Sighing Sasuke looked down at his lap and fiddled nervously with his thumbs. "I…I told you before… It's stress and.. You know… Kei takes so much time.. "

"Are you telling me you regret having Kei?"

Sasuke pouted slightly and then looked away letting a mumbled reply slip through his lips. "No, I don't regret it."

"Goo-" Naruto started but was cut off. In less than two seconds had Sasuke thrown his arms around Naruto's neck and started to cry. 'Okay, this just gets more and more absurd.' Naruto thought.

"Uh Sasuke, what's this? Why are you crying?"

Sasuke only burst into new tears and buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. "Y-you're angry with me… A-and I'm trying my best n-not to let my mood get out over you b-but I can't help it. It just builds up a-and bursts… I don't want you to hate me. I-I'm so sorry." He said between sobs as he nuzzled deeper into the crook of Naruto's neck, deep inside feeling ashamed for what he was doing. This was not the way an Uchiha was supposed to act goddammit!

Naruto looked at his spouse, his eyes sad. 'He really thinks I hate him… W-what made him believe that? I fucking love him with all my being!'

"S-Sasuke, I'm not angry with you. I don't hate you. I don't care if you let your anger out on me, I still love you more than anything. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you. I'll never let you go just coz of some stupid argument. Never doubt my feelings for you, 'cause I promise you; the day you said I do, I was tied to you."

Sasuke looked at his lover with puffy red eyes and saw the sincerity in the other's sea blue eyes. "Y-you mean that, Naruto?"

"Hai, koi."

Sasuke let out a last sob and wiped his nose with his hand. "Come to bed with me Naru-koi?" He asked softly as his arms tightened around his lover's throat.

Naruto looked at his husband and let his confusion be covered by a soft smile. "Yeah sure.. This paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Gonna jump off?"

Sasuke ignored the blond's request and instead closed his eyes and nuzzled the other's neck.

"Hey, do you think I'm about to _carry_ you to our bedroom? You're not that light you know! Even though you are pretty thin… You should probably eat more, Sasuke"

Sasuke ignored his lover's ramblings and kept his eyes closed, slowly drifting off for sleep.

Realizing the raven wasn't about to move, he did the only thing a man could do in that situation. He carried his spouse to their shared bedroom and there carefully put him down on the king sized bed. "Koi, you tell Shunsuke go to bed?" Sasuke sluddred tiredly, not caring to talk in a correct manner.

Naruto nodded but seeing as Sasuke's eyes were closed added an almost non-audible yes.

**xx**

A tan hand knocked once on the hard wood, before twisting the door open to his oldest son's room. "Oi Shu, weren't you supposed to have gone to bed half an hour ago? Didn't I tell you to get ready for bed?" Naruto spoke with frustration.

His son looked at him with mischievous eyes. "Haha said I could stay up watch TV."

Naruto frowned in disapproval. "Maybe he did, but I told you to sleep. You should've gone to bed a long time ago. Now I hope you'll listen to me and go to bed right away, understood?"

Shunsuke pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, letting his dad know he didn't agree on the treatment. "B-"

"No buts," Naruto cut him off, "I said go to bed. Night Shu." And with that he turned off the light and left the room.

**xx**

Once he was back in his room, he stripped down to boxers as silently as he could and carefully slipped down under the covers next to Sasuke.

"'uo 'ave to be s'noisy?" a sleepy voice mumbled.

"I can't help you have super hearing." Naruto grumbled but smiled nonetheless. "Gomen."

Sasuke huffed. "Hn.. Shu 'sleep?'"

"Mm"

"'ood"

"Night koi."

Sasuke rolled over and cuddled up to Naruto's warm body and laid his head on the man's chest, letting the slow rise and fall lull him back to sleep.

At the end of the day, Naruto was 94 percent sure his spouse was pregnant again.

**Xx**

Black orbs flickered open as Sasuke stifled a yawn. Searching for the clock which should've stood right beside him on the bedside table, he noticed it was gone. Looking around him he soon saw it lying shattered in 100 pieces on the floor. 'Great we'll have to buy a new one _again_.' He thought with a groan.

He turned to Naruto's side to let him know about the clock but found his space empty. 'Already up?' he thought amused before jumping off the bed. As he stood stretching his sore muscles he noticed how his legs were trembling. Today was the day he'd go on his first mission for four whole years, and the thought alone left him feeling slightly anxious. Pulling on a clean shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Sasuke then proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

There on the table laid the morning magazine with a cup of steaming hot coffee placed by its side. Sasuke searched the room but couldn't find his lover anywhere. Suddenly he was being pulled into a hug from behind. "Morning, Suke-chan!" A cheery voice greeted him.

Sasuke hit the blond in the stomach with his elbow and grunted. "How many times Naruto? I'm not a girl." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down by the table.

"Maah, grumpy already Sasuke? You know it's not good for the soul to always be this grumpy. It doesn't hurt to smile every now and then." Said Naruto before falling back on his seat.

Sasuke hn'd and took a sip of his coffee.

"But to change subject, how are you feeling Sasuke? Ready to go on a mission after such a long break? I know more than well that you can handle yourself but you know I'm a bit worried, but I guess you can handle a B-rank together with Neji for about a week and a half right?" Naruto rambled on.

Sasuke threw him a glare and took another sip. "I could've done it all by myself thank you. I'm just going to deliver _one_ scroll."

Naruto laughed yet chose not to reply on his spouse's comment. He knew the raven could handle himself, it was just that if he was _pregnant _he didn't want to expose Sasuke to any unnecessary danger that might cause a miscarriage. But he couldn't tell Sasuke, seeing as the Uchiha was 100 percent sure he was _not_ pregnant.

**Xx**

He was on his way to the Hokage tower. There he was going to meet up with Neji and get the information needed for the mission by Naruto.

A nauseating feeling had planted itself in the pit of his stomach. It had been there since he had said good bye to Shunsuke and Kei. Although it felt nice to finally get out of the house the thought that he was going away for almost two weeks made him long for his return. This was the first time he had be away from his sons for so long. As much as he hated to admit it he had become a so called 'housewife'. He was worried that something would happen and that he wouldn't be there to take care of it. He couldn't protect his family if he was away on some stupid mission. 'God. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.' He damned his pride and own stubbornness. 'Why did I ask for this?' The worst part was that he knew he couldn't back down. The blond would never let him live it down if he did.

He grit his teeth in frustration before straightening once outside the door leading into Hokage tower. It was going to be fine, a week and half wasn't that long, right?

**xx**

"So you'll help me then Neji?"

"Of course Hokage-sama. Though I can't understand why you would let him on this mission if you even suspect he's pregnant. If it was me and Hinata-sama was pregnant I would've never allowed it. What if something happened to him and the baby? What would you do then with the knowledge that you killed your own child?"

Naruto frowned as he leaned against the back of his chair. "Well I guess that's a risk I have to take. It wasn't you who was being nagged and threatened about. If I could choose I wouldn't have sent him at all. But I think that this is better for him and me. But I hope I can trust you to help him and if anything dangerous would happen you'll put him to safety. I don't care if you bind him to a tree. Just keep him away from danger. Okay?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I promise."

"Good." Blue orbs focused on the clock on the wall. "Sasuke should be here any minute now. You can activate your Byakugan and if I'm right. Just… nod to me or something."

And just as he'd finished his sentence, a knocking sound came from the door and a raven haired male came through the door.

Neji's eyes searched and within a second, he found a second chakra. A knowing smirk made its way to his lips as he turned to Naruto and gave a short nod. He then went to stand beside Sasuke.

Naruto's lips curled up into a wide smile, he was gonna be a daddy again. There was nothing in the world that could compare to the happiness of having a child. Nothing. Mouthing a thank you to Neji, his eyes turned serious. "Neji and Sasuke, on this mission you are to deliver a very important scroll to a lord in water country. You'll be-" (insert unnecessary information) "-And you are expected back approximately within a week and a half. Are there any questions?" Naruto waited but received no objections. "Good. You're dismissed."

Folding the mission folder together Naruto put it away. "Sasuke, I'd like to have a word with you before you leave. Neji will wait outside."

Upon receiving a nod, Neji bowed and left the room.

Naruto then stood from his seat and went to stand before Sasuke. He gently let his hands circle the raven haired's waist as he pulled him closer. He didn't want Sasuke to go but he didn't want to piss the Uchiha off by telling him he couldn't. 'Why do you have to be so stubborn?' He questioned in his thoughts.

Sasuke let out a sigh and placed his arms around the blond's neck. He nuzzled his nose into the crook between head and shoulder and breathed in the scent of Naruto. He didn't want to go anymore but his pride wouldn't let him back down and ask for a replacement. 'This is going to be harder than I first thought.'

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an unusually low voice once noticing the sudden difference in his husband.

"No." The shorter man answered curtly but then corrected himself in a softer tone so as to not make the blond suspicious. "I mean, no I'm just moody about getting such a short mission."

Naruto chuckled, genuinely amused and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Have a great mission." He then let go of him and turned back to go sit behind the desk.

Sasuke's eyes followed the blond dejectedly. "Uh, take care of Shunsuke and Kei… Kei can be a bit troublesome when it comes to sleeping, but just give him his favorite plushie and he'll be okay... Also, please don't just eat ramen while I'm away. I don't want them dying from too much unhealthy food."

Naruto pouted. "Maah ramen's not unhealthy. It's good for you, just look at me. I've managed just fine even though I eat it every day!"

Sasuke smirked then turned to leave the room. The faster he left the sooner he'd be home. "Yeah right, perhaps that's where you got your brains from?"

Both Naruto and himself noticed the lack of heart in the insult. Yes, this was going to be two long weeks.


	2. Missions and Homecomings

Naruto let his eyes pass over the clock on the wall. It read 02.30 pm. Sasuke had been gone for almost 9 hours. To say that he wasn't worried was a lie, he had just sent his pregnant lover on a mission. A B-ranked! Why, why had he been so stupid? Maybe he was the dobe Sasuke would always tell him he is. No one in their right mind would've done what he had just done. However now was too late to take it back. Sasuke had already left. He thwacked his forehead and scolded himself. He could only hope nothing bad would happen.

The clock seemed to rush as it hit 04.00 pm. Naruto collected all papers on the table and stacked them in a nice heap of papers, then he put them down into a briefcase and stood from the chair to shortly there after leave his office to not come back until Sasuke himself was back. He was going to work from home so that he could take care of his children seeing as there was no one else who could do it.

He stopped by his secretary's desk and gave the brown haired girl a toothy grin. "You'll send every Hokage business to the house then Sukki?"

Said girl nodded as she offered a gentle smile back. "Of course Hokage-sama. Everything. Have fun being a 'housedad'. We will miss your cheeriness at work!"

Naruto chuckled and slowly walked away. "Yeah, I'll try anyway. I'll see you within a week and a half, I strongly believe Konohamaru can fill up my absence quite well. Ja!"

**xx**

"Great you're home! Took you long enough. If you don't remember Lee-kun and I were going to go have dinner tonight so I am kind of in a hurry. Kei and Shunsuke's in the living room watching TV, I don't know. But I really need to go now. Gotta get ready you know and we finally got mom to take care of the kids. Um, I will call you sometime tomorrow and we can talk then. M'kay? Bye" She waved her hand and left Naruto standing in the hallway.

He entered the living room and saw his two sons sitting cuddled up against each other watching TV. He went to the two children and sat down. Immediately he was covered by two yelling boy's. "Tou-san!"

He couldn't help but feel relief at being home with his two children. If Sasuke was gone, at least he had two boys at home which could fill up the emptiness inside him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days had passed with Sasuke's absence and there were already things that bugged Naruto. Evidently Naruto had come to realize he had underestimated Sasuke far too much for his efforts at home. All Naruto had done the three days he had been home were to clean after his two sons, doing laundry, seeing after the two boys (who obviously had inherited Naruto's prankster gene) so that they didn't do anything stupid, doing his job as Hokage and cooking. He had thought that the weeks alone with his children would be easy, fun even, but had he been wrong or what?!

He had already vowed to himself that from then on he would not use as many clothes as he had before, he was going to take Sasuke's job at home more seriously and he was definitely going to start helping out more.

-

Six days had passed since he had left Konoha and he had felt homesick ever since the second he sat his foot outside the ports of the village. He had had trouble sleeping, eating and keeping concentrated. The nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach had never wanted to leave him alone. Thoughts of his sons or Naruto being hurt never leaving his mind. Always spinning around in the lots of thoughts.

He was also starting to suspect that Naruto had ordered Neji something because every time he wasn't eating Neji was there telling him how important it was to eat or if he ran in high speed, Neji would say he was tired and they would slow down the tempo. Something was up for sure, only what?

-

Eight days and Naruto was almost cheering inside. Within two days he would have Sasuke back in his arms and everything would go back to normal. The other day he had spent the day alone with Shunsuke (as promised in last chapter) while Sakura had helped taking care of Kei. They'd trained ninjutsu and Naruto was really proud over his son. He was sure that the mini version of Sasuke would become strong as an adult. Probably a chick magnet too as his mom.

-

He was soon there, soon he'd be back in Konoha and soon he'd be back with his family. He couldn't help to stop himself from grinning like an idiot at the utter happiness.

They, Neji and him, had left the scroll to its rightful owner without any unusual events. Or that is if you didn't count that morning. Sasuke had woken up with an unusually worried stomach and within seconds had found himself throwing up outside the tent.

Just thinking back on it made his stomach jump, and not in a good way that is. But other than that it had been a normal mission as far as he thought about it. Just exactly as he remembered it except for that it didn't really give him that rush anymore. That satisfying rush of adrenalin. He shrugged, maybe that had died with Itachi?

If you asked Neji of what he thought about the mission, you would only receive a simple glare. Let us say Neji had not experienced it the same way as the Uchiha. Sure the mission had went by smoothly however Sasuke was another matter. Maybe the raven haired male had not noticed it himself but Neji had for sure. He didn't know if Sasuke always was so bitchy but if he was, Neji felt sorry for Naruto.

The Uchiha had done nothing but complain if Neji did something he himself didn't approve on, the Uchiha would go from normal stone-faced to frowning bitching to almost looking like he was about to cry. The mood swings of Sasuke was not normal. Or was it? Neji himself had only experienced Hinata's pregnancy but the Hyuuga girl was known for her shy and calm performance. But now when he thought about it, hadn't he seen Ino almost beating Shikamaru to death once during her pregnancy?

Neji shrugged. Female or male, pregnancies were annoying.

-

'Where the hell did he go now?!' A slightly pissed Naruto thought as he looked for his youngest son. He had been right beside him in the kitchen when Naruto had turned his back to the child to put away the dishes to find him gone a second later. "Kei?" he called out but received no answer.

As he left the kitchen for the living room he saw a mop of hair stick up from behind the couch. He smiled in triumph though it quickly fell as he realized it wasn't Kei but Shunsuke. The blond damned himself for even thinking it was Kei. "Oi Shunsuke, do you know where your brother is?" he asked as he made his way to sit down beside his son.

The younger kid gave him a bored expression and sighed. "He ran up the stairs I think."

Naruto frowned at his kid's expression. "What's with you Shu? Something bothering you?" he asked feeling a tad of worry wash over him. Was he beginning to miss Sasuke maybe?

Shunsuke sighed again and started to scratch his wrist. "No, it's nothing dad. Guess I'm just bored. May I go over to the Hyuugas to play with Daisuke?"

"But kaa-san's coming home soon. Don't you want to be here when he comes?"

"Why? It's not like he'll disappear if I'm not here. It doesn't matter if I'm here or not."

"Of course it matters if you're here or not! Shu why do you think it doesn't matter?" Naruto was truly worried.

Shunsuke rolled his eyes and smiled. "Dad I don't mean it that way. I mean I can see him when I come home later. Now I want to do something." He looked at his dad with pleading eyes.

Naruto let relief wash over him and smiled at his son as he nodded. "Sure, if you put it that way. Just be sure you're home before 7. That's when dinner's ready. I guess I have to go look for your brother now. Where ever he is."

He stood up and formed some hand seals. A puff of chakra radiated from his body and in matter of seconds he knew where his devil to son was. He turned to Shunsuke who stared at him in amazement. "Like it huh? But remember, 7 o'clock and not a minute later." Then he took off up the stairs.

-

After they passed Konoha's big gates an exhausted Sasuke said good bye to Neji and they both went separate ways. Sasuke had managed to convince Neji that he could go home and Sasuke would take care of informing Naruto about the mission. Neji had been a little unsure about the matter but quickly agreed to it as Sasuke's eyes had started to darken. (Neji had under the one and a half week learnt that when that happened, a mood swing was on its way. And those were not fun) Sasuke had only smirked in satisfaction.

He stood by the gate leading up to his house. It was a nice house. Two floors and one basement. It was one of Konoha's nicest estates. It had cost quite a lot too, but never been a problem seeing as Sasuke had his family inheritance and Naruto was the Hokage which paid quite a lot. It had a nice front yard with green grass and few of Kei's toys scattered around the lawn (Which Naruto clearly had been too lazy to pick up.) The house didn't look that big on the outside but once you were inside it seemed much bigger. In fact some of the rooms in the house were used as storing rooms instead of bedrooms as they were supposed to be.

Sasuke took a well needed breath, realizing he had walked too fast again. However soon frowned as he realized he had been walking in normal pace. 'Is my exercise that bad?'

He shrugged to himself and straightened as he opened the front door. "Tadaaiima" he called, but no one answered. He furrowed his eyebrows and put down his bag as he took off his shoes. He got slightly upset at seeing no one greeting him by the door, he had been gone for almost two weeks. Hadn't they missed him?

Just as he was about to go search for his lost family a child came running and threw itself at Sasuke. Ninja reflexes immediately leaped into action and the boy was caught in mid air. "Kaaaaa-san" A high pitch voice screamed into his ear.

"Keeei!! Come back here now. I don't have the energy to chase after you all da-." The rest died in mid sentence as Naruto came forth behind the living room wall and froze. "S-Sasuke, you're back…" Naruto stared dumbly at his spouse feeling too shocked to move.

Sasuke hugged his son as his eyes were concentrated on Naruto's. Upon seeing the blond he realized how much he had missed him during his absence. His feet seemed to walk on its own accord as Naruto came closer and closer. "Tada-" He started but got cut off by Naruto throwing his arms around him and buried his nose in the crock of Sasuke's neck. "God I missed you!" The blond claimed as he tightened his grip around the shorter male, too afraid that if he let go the brunet would be gone.

Small sputtering and chipping sounds came from the child in Sasuke's arms as he was currently being mashed by his parents. The adults instantly separated and Sasuke carefully rocked his son while asking if he was okay. A quiet whimper came from Kei as he let his head rest on his mommy's shoulder.

"You want a snack Kei-chan?" Sasuke lowered his voice in a calm and gentle tone. He felt a nod against his shoulder and took off towards the kitchen, motioning Naruto to follow.

Sasuke opened one of the cabinets in search for some crackers to find them standing on the top shelf. He sighed as looked around for something he could stand on but was held up as Naruto bent over him and took down the crackers. He handed them over to Sasuke who in turn thanked and went to sit down by the table with Kei in his lap. Naruto sat down across the brunet.

"How was your mission?" he asked feeling curious. Now that Sasuke was finally back he could breath out and take it easy, not feeling the need to worry anymore seeing as he was home safely.

Sasuke let a sigh escape him as he looked down at the boy in his lap chewing on a cracker. A smile made its way to his lips as he looked back up at Naruto once again. "Well it went well I guess. Everything went smoothly and Neji and I agreed almost every time. There's just one thing I wondered about all of the time, did you ask Neji to do something during our mission? Anything?"

Naruto tried to look innocent and unknowing as he shook his head and asked why.

"Well.. He seemed kind of protective. But maybe it's just my imagination."

"Mm" Naruto nodded in agreement, "But you seem tired. Was it hard?"

Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "No, or a little maybe. I think my exercise have become worse over the years and I got easily exhausted. Or maybe I might come down with a flu or something. This morning I threw up and all."

Naruto gave him a worried look until he remembered that before Sasuke had left Neji had confirmed Naruto's suspicions of Sasuke being pregnant. All in all that apparently meant that the morning sicknesses were on their way. Naruto gave his spouse another sad look. He felt sorry for Sasuke having to endure everything that came along with pregnancies. "Mm."

"Why are you giving me such a look?" Sasuke asked confused.

Naruto only shook his head and stood from his seat. He took Kei from Sasuke's lap as he stretched for the crackers and put them back in the cabinet. Kei immediately started to cry. "Kei want c'acke'!!" Naruto sighed at his son's antic and tried to calm him down.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he stood up and took back Kei from Naruto. "Look what you did now. Why did you take the crackers from him?" he asked calmly as he tried to soothe Kei.

"Well, dinner's up soon so he shouldn't be eating now."

"Yeah but some crackers wont do anything. It's almost like air." Sasuke bit his lip. "Kei, calm down I promise you'll get your crackers back after dinner. Okay?" The child nodded as the cries died to mere sobs.

"You know you're spoiling our child Sasuke?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke tss'd as he put down his son. "I will go shower now and then go to bed. I need some sleep."

-

Naruto slid up the door and peeked into his, or his and Sasuke's, bedroom. He had finally finished up work and was totally exhausted. As far as he knew Sasuke hadn't left the room since he had arrived back from his mission.

Ease washed over him as he saw his spouse lying in their bed. Finally he was home and Naruto would probably be able to sleep better. As quiet as he could he undressed and put on a pair of sweatpants. It was late February however Naruto never really froze no matter how cold it was. He guessed it was because of the Kyuubi.

He carefully crawled in under the cover and scoffed closer to the brunet. His hands almost automatically moved to hug the man's hips closer.

"Missed me while gone?" A tired murmur was heard effectively muffled by a pillow.

"Yeah" Naruto whispered back, not feeling like breaking the silence.

"Knew it." The raven haired of the two said as he turned around to lay more comfortable, automatically lying his head on the blond's chest.

"Sleep now?"

"Mm" Sasuke mumbled but Naruto could hear he was already sleeping.

"Night koi."

-

It was a week since he had come home and it was for the eight morning he found himself throwing up in the morning. He was dry heaving as he felt a hand on his back. "Sasuke, are you sure you don't want to go see a doctor? I mean it's been a week now. Something might be wrong."

Sasuke shook his head and stood up as he felt he was done fore the time being. He never heard the fake tone of concern in the other's voice. "I'm perfectly fine, dobe. Just the flu or something."

Naruto sighed as he left Sasuke to his own problem. Maybe he didn't want to go to a doctor because he knew what was wrong… Maybe he didn't want another child that he simply ignored it? After all the brunet already felt two kids were too much.

Upon following Naruto into their bedroom Sasuke stopped by his wardrobe. What was he to wear?

"Sasuke, don't you want it?" Naruto asked in a tone he couldn't decide whether it sounded angry or sad.

"What do you mean Naruto? Don't want what?"

Naruto suddenly felt the need to know the answer that he didn't care if it was he who told Sasuke. He had to know whether Sasuke wanted their child or not. "I- I mean our child. Do you want it or not?"

Sasuke stared at him confused. 'What does he mean want it? What child? Kei and Shunsuke?' He voiced his question.

"No. I mean… Sasuke ever since you left for that mission I gave you I've known that you're…" The words died from his mouth.

"Known what Naruto?" Sasuke asked feeling a bit at unease. He had a feeling it would be nothing but bad news.

"That…That you're p-pregnant." He had dropped the bomb. What would Sasuke's reaction be?

**Sasuke pov;**

I felt like the world froze to a stop. Nothing was important, nothing but what Naruto just had said. I was.. I was pregnant? Was he joking? How could he know? It's impossible for him to know when I think about it. I haven't been taking any ultrasound for over three years. How the heck could he know?

"How do you know that?"

"Well.. You remember three weeks ago before you left for your mission… Neji was in the office… I kinda asked him to look if he noticed any chakra addition in your stomach area o-of which he did." He was looking down on the floor. I knew he was ashamed. He always did that when he knew he had done something wrong. However I wasn't going to go easy on him. He had known about my pregnancy for almost three weeks. Why hadn't he told me yet?! He had asked _Neji _to look inside me without my knowing. He had for god's sake sent me on a mission where if something went wrong our supposed child could've been damaged! What the hell had he been thinking?! I only see red as I throw a vase on him of which he dodged unfortunately. (Where did I get it from?)

"What the fuck is your problem?! How the hell can you ask Neji to look _inside_ me without my knowing and then keep the fact that I'm pregnant a secret?! What the fuck are you playing at, moron?!"

He took easy step towards me but I only tried to grip everything I could so that I could throw it at him. "You even endangered our child while you sent me on that mission! You could've killed it!" I noticed that my eyes had become blurry from unshed tears but I didn't care. I was too messed up emotionally.

"Sasuke, calm down. I-I did it because I though it was what was best for the both of us." He tried but I didn't care.

"I- I want you to get out. Get out now Naruto!" I can't meet his eyes. There is too much on my mind.

I'm breaking. I can't control my own feelings anymore. How… How could he?

I scrunch up my eyes as I try to will away my tears but they won't stop welling. I suddenly jerk as I feel arms wrap around me. My hands tries to push Naruto off of me but he won't let go. His arms are locked around me in a tight hold. As a last retort I let my hand hit him in the face but he doesn't even budge an inch, he just looks at me with worried eyes and a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Why Naruto?" I ask in a voice that is even unfamiliar by me. It sounds so… weak.

**Normal pov.**

Naruto had heard the question but knew it wasn't directed to him. "Sasuke, do you want breakfast? You want me to cook something?"

Puffy black eyes with tear stains looked up at him and a small nod was given. "Onigiri will do fine…"

Naruto smiled as he let go of his spouse and went for the door to go make the onigiri ready. "Just dress and I will have them done once you're down."

Sasuke nodded once again and went for the closet. Emitting a last sob, he wiped his eyes dry.

**((-Time skip-))**

He sat at the back lawn with his latest book in hand. Shunsuke was at school while Kei ran around playing with Mihai and Seiji. Sakura and Ino had come over with their children. Sasuke had pretty much given them sour looks and tried to get them to leave but had unfortunately not been very keen on the idea themselves. They had ended up on two sun loungers of which Sasuke believed it was the only reason to why they had even come in first place.

It may have been because they loved to fuss about his new pregnancy and everything but he didn't think so as they'd pretty much forced themselves into the back lawn and then down on two sun loungers. Naruto fussed over him too though. Like he would help Sasuke carry things so that he didn't over do anything or he would order him to go to bed and rest for a while. But that was just because Naruto felt so strongly about the pregnancy. Sasuke did too. He felt like this pregnancy was going to be something special. He could just feel it.

'Heh, every time I think like that it feels so wrong.' Sasuke thought to himself funnily.

He had already started to show a tiny bit and Naruto loved to tease him about it, always laying his hands on his stomach while they were about to sleep or poke him in it and say he had gotten fat. Of course the blond would get a fist full in the head as a reply but then everything would go back to normal.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" A concerned Sakura asked.

Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts and looked at Sakura. "No it's nothing. Just thinking I guess."

"Oh okay." She laid back down on the chair.

-

Sasuke sat by the bedroom mirror, Naruto was in the bathroom making ready for bed. "Naruto…"

A blond head peered around the door frame and a "Hmm?" was heard.

"Do…Do you think I'm fat? I mean disgustingly fat?"

Naruto frowned as he left the bathroom and walked towards Sasuke. "Whaa?"

"You heard me. Am I fat, or not?"

Naruto carefully pondered his answer and settled with a no. "Not really."

"Naruto, be honest. Will you still want me when I'm even fatter than this?" Sasuke said in a whiny needy voice. 'Really where did all this out of character crap come from?! It was beginning to feel a little bit ridicules.'

Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms around the older brunet. "Sasuke, if I stayed when we had Shunsuke and Kei, do you really think I'd leave you now? I love you and I will never leave you because of such a trivial thing. I vowed to you that I'd love you forever. You did the same. I mean, if it would've been me in this situation, would you have left me?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head. "I'd never leave you."

"Then there's my answer, I will never leave you. Have faith in me, in us." He squeezed his arms around the brunet's chest and then let his hands rest on the stomach. "I can't wait to have this baby, Suke. I really can't."

Sasuke hmm'd and looked at Naruto in the mirror reflection.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl this time.. I hope it's a girl but a boy would be nice too."

"Yeah"


	3. Shopping

Naruto watched in amazement as Sasuke put down the sandwiches in front Kei. It had taken whole 6 minutes, he himself had counted, and the sneaky third year old had not even once tried to run away. Why? When he himself had been home alone with their two children, all he had had to do all day was to look after the always 'hide and seek-Kei'.

"How do you do it?" He voiced his question.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked as he turned from Shunsuke to face Naruto.

Naruto voiced his previous thoughts.

"We respect Kaa-san." Shunsuke said before Sasuke had the time to even breathe.

"But me you don't?"

"No" Kei said as he shook his head.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke smirked at him. "See. Even your own sons know which one of us is more respectable."

"Oh insult the husband why don't you. You know I could get you into jail because of that."

Sasuke laughed as he started to dig in on his food. "No you wouldn't koi. After all, you _love_ me, don't you."

Naruto grumbled and started to eat his food too.

"But mom, dad's stronger than you and why can't he throw you into a jail?" Shunsuke asked confused. "What is a jail mom?"

Sasuke stared at his son as he also heard a muffled giggle coming from across him. "It's not funny Naruto!" he said in a rather harsh tone. He then turned to his son and smiled while he explained what a jail was. Shunsuke nodded as he listened closely to what his mother was telling him.

Kei suddenly jumped up over to Sasuke's lap and quickly hugged him hard. "Daddy don't send mummy to yale! Kei don't like daddy no mo'e. kaasan!" He wined a last time before burying his head in his mothers crook where neck meets shoulder.

Shunsuke rolled his eyes at his brother's action, Naruto looked at his sobbing son and Sasuke patted Kei's back while telling him he wasn't going to jail.

"Yeah, listen to your kaasan Kei. I'd never send him to jail, I need him too much and I would never ever do it when he's pregnant with your sibling."

"You p'omies daddy?"

Naruto nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

Sasuke watched as Naruto put the cup filled with coffee against his lips and practically felt the warm liquid run down his own throat. He needed coffee. He rose from the table and put Kei back down on the chair. He grabbed a cup and was just about to pour some in a mug when Naruto suddenly opened his mouth.

"Oi Sasuke what do you think you're doing?!"

Sasuke froze as a child caught in the act with its hand down the cookie jar and turned slowly to his spouse with a warm smile. "Just taking some coffee."

Naruto shook his head as he finished chewing the piece of food in his mouth. "No Sasuke. No coffee while being preggars. Sorry koi."

Sasuke glared at his spouse. "Shut up Naruto. It's not you who have to stay away from coffee. I need it!" And with that he filled the cup and was about to put it to his lips when a bigger tanned hand stopped him.

"No Sasuke. Think of the baby?! Can't you just stay away from it until he or she is born? Is that too much to ask?"

Sasuke's eyes glazed over and he sighed. "Okay. I guess you're right… But after that you will start wearing a fucking condom goddammit! You'll never inseminate me ever again!"

Naruto nodded and tried to keep the cool, when really inside he was falling down a big black bottomless hole, screaming. 'Never ever inseminate my own husband?! N-never? To wear a condom?!'

"Or perhaps I'll let Tsunade castrate you…"

'I'm doomed!'

From behind the two, Shunsuke ran with his hands covering his ears and screaming something about being innocent.

-

"Come on Naruto, I wanna go shopping for the baby." Sasuke said as he went to the hallway.

Naruto looked up from his work and immediately started to come up with reasons of why not to go. "Um, well we can't leave Kei at home alone."

"Shunsuke's still at home, he'll watch him."

"But what if anything happens? Shouldn't we rather be safe than sorry?"

"Nothing will happen, you wimp. Come on now."

"But I can't go! Err, I have this really important thing I have to do…"

Naruto was trying to skip the baby shopping and Sasuke noticed. "No you haven't" the raven grumbled.

"Sure I do. It's about this… This… About peace between the hidden mist village and Konoha. Very _important_."

"NO. it's not. NOW come here before I drag your sweet little sorry bum here and beat you to death." Sasuke's eyes were darkening. His short temper getting the better of him.

Naruto gave up and went to Sasuke. "But we already have enough stuff Sasuke as it is. Why do we need more?"

"Because Naruto, it's old and some of it is broken so that's the reason. Hurry to dress. We're meeting Sakura, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata."

Naruto eased at the mention of Neji. You just didn't want to spend time with only the two friends Ino and Sakura. They were horrible when alone. "Where's the rest of the guys?"

"On missions. You just assigned Lee yesterday on a B-ranked dobe." Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow at the blond male.

Naruto shot him a look at the name. "Shut up."

**Xx**

"Wow Sasuke you really went loose. I don't think we've ever bought this much stuff… Do you really think we need all of this? I'm unsure…"

Sasuke shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen where he was going to prepare a small snack for himself and Naruto plus their friends.

After a minute or two he was done and went to the living room where they all had gathered. Naruto helped carrying the tray seeing as Sasuke was pregnant and shouldn't carry heavy stuff (Even though Naruto was being utterly ridicules when it came to a matter like that. A tray didn't weigh that much!).

"Helping your wo_man_, eh Naruto?" Kiba yelled from the sofa with a big grin.

"Of course dog-boy. Can't let my pregnant _'wife' _carry such a heavy tray" Naruto answered equally loud and with an equal grin. The next thing that happened was that Sasuke suddenly held the tray and Naruto laid on the floor in a bloody mess. Don't mess with a pregnant person. "If you weren't such a dobe, dobe. Things like this would never happen to you."

"I'll take you up on that." Naruto said from the floor as he rose on shaky legs.

"Good."

Then the little social cohesion continued until a child suddenly invaded the room. Shortly thereafter came another. "Mommy!" A brown haired girl ran up to her mother and in one swift movement sat in her lap.

"Masami-chan!" A surprised Hinata said and looked down at her daughter.

"Daaaaddy" the other child's voice yelled.

Naruto 'Ooufed' as his youngest son had thrown himself at him. "Kei what are you doing?!" An equally surprised blond asked his son. But before anyone had time to utter another word, two older boys came running. "Oh, sorry dad. I tried to hold him back." Shunsuke said to his dad as he scratched his head in a nervous manner.

"Yeah and I tried to hold Masami-chan back too but she just kicked me and ran with Kei. Sorry father, mother."

"Y-you kicked your brother Masami?!" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

The little girl was about to nod proudly when her father spoke up. "You don't hurt your own family members Masami. That's not acceptable."

Her smile fainted and was replaced by ashamed eyes. "Sowy, daddy. Masami pwoise not to anymo'e."

"That's good." Neji said proudly and patted her head. Meanwhile Hinata only smiled at the display in front of her.

"And why did you suddenly come running then Kei?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Kei grinned at his dad and started to _flail _his arms around. "Kei wanned to see daddy and mommy"

"Mhm but Kei, mommy and I want to be alone with our friends now so you'll have to take Masami-chan and then go back upstairs with your brother. We grownups wants our alone time."

Kei looked from his father to his mother with pleading eyes. "Mummy?"

Sasuke looked at his son and nodded. "Listen to 'tousan now. If you do as we want you'll get cookies tonight if you want."

Kei shone, literally. "Pwomise mommy?"

"Yes"

The light blond quickly bounded away taking Masami with him and then took off up the stair with Shunsuke and Daisuke in the back.

"Why did you promise him cookies? He could've done it without cookies Sasuke." Naruto said with irritation stinging his words.

Sasuke gave him a glare and only huffed at his spouse. "Because I wanted to, why else?!"

Naruto returned an equal glare and the two ended up glaring at each other, neither wanting to be the one to back down.

Sakura saw how the fight evolved and let out a light sigh. 'So typically Sasuke and Naruto' she thought. "Sasuke and Naruto, if you don't stop with your silly glaring fight now! I'll be more than happy to punch the living daylights out of you, now do you want it to come to that?!"

Both males heads shot in the direction of the pink haired woman. Fright in their eyes.

"Anyway Sasuke, I'm just saying you have to stop babying our son. Kei should be able to go upstairs, cookie or not! When Shunsuke was at Kei's age, he never got this babied with. Back then all we needed to say was; 'go up stairs' and he would. We had structure and Shu knew that what we said applied."

"Well I… I…Why do you always have to be so mean Naruto?!" Sasuke said changing from furious to on the verge of crying. "Can't you ever just let it be? I-I…"

Naruto sighed internally, Sasuke was too weird when experiencing a pregnancy. He did the only thing he could do. He embraced his now crying husband and started to lead them back to the couch where they both sat down, Sasuke in the blond's lap.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I..I just…You can't keep babying Kei-chan, okay?"

A couple of sobs later Sasuke managed to calm himself and answer a 'yeah'.

**Xx**

Sasuke rolled over and let out a sigh. Yet another good night of a few hours sleep. He looked to his right to find his blond still snoozing in bed. For a millionth time he contemplated on how beautiful the blond was when asleep. He became so much younger and like he had carefreeness of a child.

Suddenly Sasuke felt the urge to kiss the blond and realized he couldn't hold it back. He slowly crept his way and hunched over Naruto's still body. His lips ghosted over the blond's and he let his eyes fall half closed.

This was Naruto and he was only Sasuke's. Looking down on a tanned face he knew he would've never managed to stand by the blond's side and see someone else being held by those tanned arms, being touched in a shameful way or being kissed by those deadly lips. Sasuke was lucky to have gotten the blond to himself and now when he had him, he would never let go voluntary, _never_.

"Just tease no Game?" A deep voice startled Sasuke out of his thoughts which made him fall so that he was straddling the blond by the waist. Naruto laughed whilst Sasuke sent him an annoyed glare, but it quickly changed into a smirk. "Of course dobe. Why? Did you really think I'd ever kiss you just like that?" The sarcasm in his voice was more than obvious as he grinned teasingly.

Naruto let himself grin too but more like a fox. "That's so like you 'Suke. Never able to be Mr. nice guy. " Sasuke once again squatted over Naruto as he let out a light laugh. "Of course koi." His face hovering over the other's.

"Well I guess that it's up to me to move this further then." And with that said he pressed down Sasuke's lips on his own and they shared a long sweet kiss before it later evolved to some very hot making out, if you asked Naruto that is. Naruto let his hands slowly move from Sasuke's hipbones and in under his shirt. Naruto loved touching Sasuke's skin. It was so smooth and soft, not at all like a ninja should feel like. Himself was hard like a rock compared to Sasuke and not at all as smooth. _'Aaaah' ,'Nnnngh' _At every little sound Naruto grew more and more hotter, by every second he could feel how his erection was getting bigger and bigger. "God Sasuke. You make such hot sounds."

As an only response he got another deep moan from his lover.

It felt as if he was on fire. With every touch of tanned hands on his sensitive skin, he grew hotter and hotter. It was almost as if he would reach a climax from just being touched. "Nnn, Na-Naruto." He took hold of the blond's lips and bit down on the lower lip. Naruto's hands had already removed his shirt and was on their way of loosening the knot on his pa-.

Naruto felt how Sasuke suddenly stopped moving his lips against his own. In fact Sasuke had frozen totally. He opened his eyes and looked up at the raven over him. Sasuke had a weird look on his face. Like he was about to throw up, and in the next second that was exactly what he did. He bent over the brink of the bed and emptied his stomach's content. Naruto fell back on the pillow and sighed as his hands came to rub at his eyes. 'Nice, he throws up on the floor and I'm left feeling hornier than ever.'

A minute later Sasuke looked up from the brink of the bed and gave a weak smile to Naruto. "Sorry"

Naruto only shook his head dismissively and rose from the bed. "Want a cloth to wipe the puke off your face with? You got just a little bit by the edge of your mouth."

Sasuke nodded and soon Naruto was back from the bathroom with a cloth in his hand. Sasuke gratefully accepted it and wiped away the bitter substance from his mouth.

"Naruto you don't have to do that I-" Sasuke began but got cut off.

"No, I'll do it 'Suke. You couldn't help it I guess and after all, it's not like it's my first time or last. Right?" Naruto tried to put Sasuke's mood at ease.

After one more time of visiting the bathroom to release Sasuke's stomach content, Sasuke decided to go take a shower while Naruto went to make breakfast. Their earlier arousals forgotten long since.

-

Sasuke entered the kitchen feeling fresh. He was greeted by Naruto who already sat by the table reading through some kind of paper, he dismissed it as being Hokage responsibilities. He looked for his two sons but their usual seats by the table were empty. "Where's Shunsuke and Kei?"

Naruto looked up and cast one pair of eyes on the chair where Kei usually sat and then back at Sasuke. "Uh, Shunsuke went over to some friend's house and Kei was here just seconds ago. Probably went hiding again."

"Probably? Don't you keep your eyes on our kids?" Sasuke asked with a hint of irritation.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke, mentally sighing. 'Here comes yet another yelling.'

"Yes I did. I Said Shu was at a friend's house and you can't possibly mean that I'm supposed to keep my eyes on Kei 24/7 'Suke. That is impossible, he's always on the run."

Sasuke took the seat across from Naruto and placed a few tomatoes on his plate. "Never when I'm around."

Naruto choose not to comment as he did not want to start a fight when he was right in the middle of reading an important report Konohamaru had given him earlier.

Sasuke popped a tomato into his mouth as he took the newspaper beside Naruto and started skim through it.

After having finished his tomatoes he put the newspaper away and was about to leave when Naruto spoke up. "Is that it? Are you just going to eat some tomatoes for breakfast?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yes?"

"And you don't think you need anything else with that?"

"Hn."

"Seriously Sasuke, you need more than a few tomatoes to breakfast."

"I'll eat something later, right now I'm just feeling nauseous and if I eat anything else it will probably come right up. There's no use in eating then."

Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look but decided not to comment. Knowing the other had a point.

Sasuke left Naruto in the kitchen to finish whatever he was doing, now he was going to go look after his prankster to son.

-

He had only looked for 10 minutes but felt he was already tired even though he had just woken up two hours earlier. He had yet to find Kei but Sasuke was too exhausted to continue his search so he decided to go do something else and wait until his son came forth of himself. He went to Shunsuke's room and grabbed the dirty clothes covering the floor, then he continued to Kei's and then his own. 'Might as well do some cleaning while waiting' he figured.

-

Sasuke let out a sigh as he pressed the start button on the washing machine. 'Finally done.' he thought and was about to leave the bathroom when he was suddenly jumped. "Mommy, why didn't you look fo' me?! Kei waited and waited but no mommy come. Mommy not like Kei anymo'e?" Kei asked with a pout.

Sasuke chuckled fondly and carefully picked up Kei in his arms. "No, Okaasan still loves his cute little Kei-chan. I just didn't have the time to chase after you this time. You see I had other things I needed to do."

Kei smiled and hugged his 'Kaa-san. "Kei wanna go see daddy now."

"But 'Tou-san's busy right now. We'll have to do something else for a while."

"No, Kei wanna see daddy now! Now, now, now!"

Sasuke sighed at his son's antics but had a weak heart to his both sons so he started to go to the kitchen where Naruto sat. "Yeah yeah honey. Just wait a sec."

Kei grinned in triumph, he knew how to manipulate his mother into giving him things that his daddy would've never allowed.

Once in the doorway of the kitchen Sasuke put down Kei who immediately ran up to his father, nudging the hem of the blond's shirt. "Daddy."

Naruto hmm'd never taking his eyes form the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy~~" he continued, stubbornly trying to get the attention of his father.

"What is it Kei?" He continued in an absent voice.

Finding that he didn't get any response from his 'Tou-san, he decided to choose another alternative of getting the attention he wanted. "Daddy. Mommy kissed uncle Kiba. On lips!"

Naruto mm'd before realization hit him and his eyes shot to his son, wide eyed. "What did you say?!"

Sasuke seemed to have dropped his chin because it was literally lying on the floor.

Kei grinned as he climbed up his father's lap and sat down. "No, Kei only joked with daddy. Mommy say he only kiss daddy 'cause mommy loves daddy."

Naruto let a warm smile spread his lips as his eyes went to rest on the blushing man in the doorway. "Yes and daddy loves mommy too." he said with a smirk.


	4. Three Months

_How far a long was he?_ Three months. Three months had Sasuke been pregnant. The morning sickness was still bugging the poor Uchiha and would probably do so until there was only a couple days due to the baby's birth.

The mood swings showed its dirty face every now and then but not as often as it had when experienced the two first times. This time there was more crying, clingy and sensitive Sasuke rather than the bitchy, pissed off and easily annoyed Sasuke. Naruto preferred the newest personality rather than the one before.

Naruto stretched his arm, trying to grip his lover but was confused as his hand only came in touch with thin air. "Sasuke?" He mumbled tiredly and started to look around the room. Upon seeing no Sasuke, the blond shook his head so to clear his mind from sleep and lazily stood up.

He first made his way to the bathroom but once finding no light on, he decided to go to the living room. There were times when Sasuke would go there after experiencing a nightmare or just wanted some time to think for himself.

Once on the lower floor, he saw light coming from the kitchen so he directed his feet to the kitchen and as soon as he was by the door, the view of his spouse leaning over the kitchen sink making himself a sandwich, met his eyes. He stood by the door a minute or two just looking at Sasuke moving gracefully if not a little bit funny too seeing as he was six moths along and his stomach was pretty big. It was at moments like these that Naruto really knew how lucky he was, to have and to hold Sasuke, his everything. To see him smile, to help him when he was down; to have Sasuke and his family was the only thing he really needed. He wouldn't trade anything else in the world for the life he had now.

"Are you going to come in or leave? It's unnerving to have you staring at me."

Naruto sweat dropped at the harsh tone but entered the kitchen anyway. His spouse was not going to scare him away even though Naruto deep, _deep _down was scared of Sasuke's mood swings. Hey! He was scary!

"What are you doing up?" the blond asked as he sat down on a chair.

Sasuke had just finished making his sandwich so he took out a plate from one of the cabinets and sat down across from Naruto. "I was hungry, what does it look like dobe."

Naruto ignored the insult and smiled. "Is he/she keeping you hungry." It was more like a statement rather than a question.

Sasuke nodded as he dug in his sandwich. Naruto watched as Sasuke ate his sandwich and felt his own stomach growl. "Seems like I'm a bit hungry too." he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke looked at his spouse to his food, then back to Naruto. "You're always hungry dobe."

Naruto grinned and was about to stand up to make a sandwich for himself but Sasuke stopped him. "You can have the rest of mine if you want?"

Naruto gave Sasuke an unsure gaze. "You sure? I can just make one myself. You're hungry aren't you?"

"No, I'm full so you can have the rest."

Naruto shrugged as he stood up and went to Sasuke, yanking him up and then sitting down on the raven haired's chair, to then place him in his lap. "If you insist koi." And with that he leant forward and took a bite from the delicious sandwich.

When Sasuke finally grasped what had happened he turned in Naruto's lap so that he was facing said idiot. He encircled his arms around the blond and rested his head against his shoulder. Sasuke let out a sigh of contentment and suddenly felt very tired.

Naruto felt how Sasuke's breathing started to ease and he knew his spouse was sleeping. He chuckled to himself at his spouse's behavior as he finished the last of the sandwich. If Sasuke wouldn't have been pregnant, a behavior like this would have been a signal for the raven's mental status.

Naruto encircled his arms around Sasuke's waist and took a strong grip as he stood from the chair. Sasuke was obviously heavier than he normally was Naruto noticed so he summoned some chakra to his arms and his spouse was suddenly much lighter. He turned off the light and went to his and Sasuke's room.

On his way he was met by Kei standing outside their door. "What are you doing up Kei?" He asked surprised.

Kei jumped when he heard someone addressing him but calmed down upon seeing it was his dad talking. "Daddy!" he ran to his father and hugged his leg, burying his head against the grownups leg, tears falling from his eyes.

Naruto stared at his son and was about to ask what was wrong when Sasuke started to turn. He decided to leave his spouse on the bed before he'd take care of his son. "Follow Kei." he ordered as he entered their room.

He put Sasuke down and covered him with the cover then turned his eyes to his sobbing son.

"What's wrong Kei?" He asked as he knelt down to be in the same height as his son. "Why are you crying?"

Kei removed his hands from his eyes and threw his arms around his father's throat. "M-Monste' eated Kei a-and k-k-kill mommy a-a-and daddy and S-S-Sh-hu-n-nii."

Naruto held his son tighter and started to rub circles on his back. "Ssh, it's alright Kei. It was only a nightmare."

"C-can K-Kei sleep mommy and daddy?"

Naruto looked into the pools of his son's eyes and nodded softly. "Of course sweetie. You have to promise though to not wake mommy up, okay?"

Small hands wiped away dried tears and Kei nodded with a small smile covering his lips. "Su'e daddy."

Naruto smiled as he lift Kei up on the bed. He then together with his son, went to sleep.

-

Sasuke woke up to the view of his youngest son grinning down on him. "Kaa-san!"

"Kei?" He asked with confusion and slight tiredness. "What are you doing in here?"

"Kei-chan sleep with mommy and daddy. Daddy tell Kei yeste'day Kei sleep here. Kei had bad dream."

"Why didn't you wake me up Kei?"

"Daddy say Kei mustn't wake mommy up so Kei was good and did as Tou-san say."

"Oh." Sasuke turned his head to the left and expected to see his husband but was surprised upon finding nothing. "Where is daddy Kei?" he asked confused.

"Daddy go wo'k with Shu-nii. Kei go too but daddy say Kei stay with mummy."

"Why?" He asked groggily seeing as his mind didn't seem to want to wake up.

"Kei too little."

Suddenly the fog seemed to disappear and Sasuke bolted out of bed, or bolted as fast as a pregnant person could. "Naru-"

"Moooom, I'm hung'y." Kei whined to his mother knowing his mummy would feed him immediately.

As predicted, Sasuke's eyes was immediately filled with a deep concern. "You are? Okay, we'll just have to fix you something then."

Kei smiled and jumped out of bed, hooking hands with his mummy and then dragged him out of the room.

-

Kei munched on the toast in his hand and swung his legs on the chair, giving off an aura of happiness. Sasuke was placed beside him reading the paper as he drank his orange juice.

"Mooom" the younger of them said as he swallowed the last piece of bread, "Key is finished, Kei want cackej!"

Sasuke looked up from the paper and gave his son a sad smile, "c**r**acke**r** Kei, and I'm afraid there'll be no crackers today. Dad and I had a discussion yesterday and we both agreed there will be no crackers for a time now, I'm sorry son." He folded the paper and put it beside him on the table.

Kei stared at his mother with the words 'no crackers' ringing in his ears. "N-no c-c-ackej..?"

Sasuke looked at his son as he wore the biggest pout and the saddest eyes. "That's right honey." He said and leant forward to kiss his son on the forehead before he stood up to put the dishes of Kei's breakfast in the dishwasher.

"Mooom Kei want cackej!" Kei said with a hint of anger and jumped off the chair.

"No hun I said no crackers." Sasuke washed his hands and dried them on a towel nearby. "Come now, lets watch some TV, your favorite show starts soon."

"No! Kei don't go befoe Kei get cackej!!" His son was starting a tantrum.

"NO KEI. Kaa-san said no crackers and that's final! Now stop acting like a baby!"

"Noooooo" his son was on the edge of crying. "Kei GET CACKEJ NOW!" Kei screamed as he stomped to his mother and started to hit his leg with angry tears now streaming down his chin. "Give Kei cackej!"

Sasuke stared at his son in shellshock, for the first time in his lifetime had one of his sons used their fists to hit him.

"Kei stop that! You don't hit me!" Sasuke bent down and grabbed the small arms of his son. "That's something you never do to me or anyone in our family!! Understood?!"

"No" Kei cried as he tried to wriggle his arms out of his mother's hard grip. "Lemme go! Kei hate Kaa-san!"

Sasuke let go and watched his son hit him hard on the knee one last time before running away up stairs. Sasuke stood as flabbergasted for a minute or two before the words sunk in. His son had just said he hated him, his adorable Kei who had never been angry with him, had never cried because of him, never had hit him! Tears welled down his cheeks as he went to the phone, he needed Naruto home immediately.

-

Naruto sat in his usual chair, in his usual room, reading through important papers… as usual. "Daad, this is boring!" His son whined as he threw away the last paper plane towards its destination, the garbage can.

Naruto scratched his chin and sighed out loud. "I know Shunsuke, believe me I know."

"Why did you want to become Hokage when it's only boring and.. Uuh boring?"

"It's not always like this… even though it's more often than never.. But still being Hokage is something you should appreciate, being Hokage means great responsibility over a town and its people. You'll understand it better when you're older Shu. Even though it may seem boring now-" However Naruto never got to finish which he was quite thankful for as he was cut off by Sukki entering his office, "Oh sorry Hokage-sama was I interrupting something?" she asked insecurely.

Naruto stared at her for a couple of seconds before smiling at her and asking her to continue. "Ah okay, well uh, Uchiha-sama called and said he wanted you home and that it was an emergency. Uh and he sounded quite sad; I'm quite sure I heard him sniffling. It sure was odd."

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall, it read 09:30, he had only been gone for 1 and a half hours and his spouse already wanted him home. That was indeed odd. "Okay thank you Sukki , could you get Konohamaru for me please?"

"Oh of course Hokage-sama, I'll get him immediately." And with that said she bowed and left.

Naruto stood up and started to collect some papers. "Does this mean we're going home?" His son sounded almost too happy.

"Yes, I have to find out what's wrong with your mom. Probably something silly like he watched a sad movie or something but if I don't come home now, he'll probably chew off my ear later about it."

Shunsuke sweat dropped and jumped out of his chair, "Mom's weird when he's pregnant. Dad, how did kaa-san get pregnant?"

Naruto froze in mid step and gawped at his son with wide eyes. "T-T" Luckily he was saved yet again, however this time by Konohamaru entering the room. "You called Naruto-sama?"

Naruto happily looked from his son to the newcomer. "We'll discuss that some other time, Shu." He went forth to Konohamaru and stopped in front of him. "I'd like you to take over today. Sasuke just called and-"

Konohamaru held up his hand and shushed Naruto, "I get it boss, he wants you home for some silly reason again. It's okay, I'll take over, say hello from me."

Naruto gave him a big grin and turned to his son. "C'mon Shu-chan, we're going home now." Shunsuke happily obliged and ran to his father, together the two left the office.

**xx**

Naruto and Shunsuke entered their home and was met with a deep silence. 'Funny…' Naruto thought and yelled once again "Tadaaiima". Shunsuke removed his shoes and went to look in the living room, "He's not here dad."

Naruto who had also removed his shoes and went to look in the kitchen also came back empty handed. "Maybe kaa-san's in your room dad?" Shunsuke asked as he made his way upstairs.

Naruto mm'd and followed his son.

Upon entering his room Naruto saw the lump in the bed, effectively covered by the cover. He exchanged a look with his son that said he could leave. Shortly thereafter he closed the door and made his way over to the bed. His hand went to the cover and lifted it carefully. "Hey there.." his voice was barley above a whisper.

Sasuke immediately turned and looked at Naruto with red puffy eyes. He gently laid down beside his spouse and put one of his arms around the shorter man and pulled him close to his chest. "What's wrong 'Suke? Have I done something to upset you love?" Naruto was worried, Sasukes whole frame read genuinely hurt.

"No… not you…" he mumbled into the chest of the blond.

Naruto was confused 'But if it's not me.. then who?' The blond voiced his question.

Sasuke inhaled a deep breath before answering, "Kei…"

Naruto felt how his shirt began to get wet but didn't mind it. "What do you mean Kei? What did he do?"

"He.. He hit me and s-said he hated me." Sasuke answered through sobs.

"He did what?!!" Naruto was thoroughly shocked. Kei had never before been angry at his mom. He knew it would happen eventually but had never really paid it much thought.

"H-he wanted his crackers but I said we discussed that yesterday and said no. Then he got angry and started to hit my legs a-and then he said…Kaa-san daikereda."

"Sasuke… look at me."

"no.."

"Koi, look at me." He looked, tears still visible in is eyes. "You know that that's not true right? Kei does not hate you. He was just angry at the moment. He loves you just as much as Shunsuke and I do, you know that right?"

"…"

"It's okay Sasuke."

**xx**

After having stayed with Sasuke until he had fallen asleep, Naruto as quiet as he could be, tiptoed out of their bedroom. He was going to have a chat with his son about what he had done.

Naruto opened the room leading to his youngest son's room and immediately saw his prankster to son.

"Kei!" He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh but silently ignored it at the remembrance of Sasuke's hurt face.

"Tou-san!" The little child answered happily as he put away his toys and started to run to his father. As two arms came to hug the older ones legs, Naruto released the grip and loosely held his son's arms as he bent down to crouch in a sitting position. "Kei, I want you to tell me what happened today." It was more an order not a question.

Seeing his father's eyes staring at him angrily the little toddler started to squirm his little body and giggle nervously. "Kei do nothing daddy."

"No Kei, you did something. Something of which upset your kaa-san very much."

"Kei dunno what daddy mean."

"I mean what you did to your kaa-san today, Kei. You hurt him."

"Kei don't hu't mommy. Kei love mommy!"

"Yes but you said something bad to mommy and now he's hurt."

Kei was pouting sadly. "Kei… don't mean mommy huwt daddy."

"Yes well what you did hurt mommy very much so I think you should apologize to him and Kei promise me to never say anything like what you said before, ever again. You hear me?" Naruto looked deep into dark eyes so very much like Sasuke's own.

Kei nodded with a sad smile and Naruto let go of his tiny arms. "Now give daddy a hug and we will go to mommy."

They shared a bear hug and Naruto picked up his son in his arms then carried him back to their bedroom.

There he gently put down his son and opened the door. "You go say sorry now and I'll be down stairs with Shunsuke." Naruto said and left.

"'K-kaa san?" Kei stammered nervously. He stood beside the bed and gently tugged on one soft cushion. A second later, small movements was made on the bed, indicating Sasuke was waking up. With another pull of the younger, the older was fully awake and looking at the child. "What do you want Kei?" His mother's voice was cold.

"K-Kei apologize t-to mommy hurt. Kei d-dunnot hate mommy, Kei just angwy and say bed things." His voice was shaking as he looked into the still cold eyes.

"Was that all you wanted Kei? If so then you may leave. I want to be alone right now."

Reluctantly the child nodded, scared out of his wits. With silently steps he walked out of the room, tears evident in his dark eyes. 'Mommy don't love Kei anymowe.' His mom had never been angry with him. He had always loved Kei unconditionally. 'Kei don't deserve mommy.'

**Xx**

"Kei? Didn't I tell you to apologize to kaa-san?" Naruto asked confused as he saw his youngest son enter the kitchen. Only 3 minutes had passed since he had left the boy outside their bedroom door.

Having both his father's and brother's eyes heavily focused on him, Kei put his fist to his eyes as he started to cry. "Kei apologize but Kaasan don't like Kei anymowe. Kaasan say Kei-chan go away and kaa-san not smile like kaasan do. Kaasan like Shu-nii mowe."

Sighing Naruto got up from his seat and picked up the small child. He put him on his hip as he removed small hands from tear-filled eyes. "Don't say that. Your mom loves you just as much as he loves your brother Kei-chan. Believe it. It's just the pregnancy which makes him moodier. When you are with a child it's hard to control ones emotions, therefore you have to be careful of what you say."

"Kaa-san has snapped at me many times, otouto, don't worry. That's an older brother's advice."

"Aniki… Mmph! I go d'aw mommy a pichuw and mommy will not be sad anymo'e."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you need help with that?"

"Uh."

Naruto glanced at his oldest son. "Do you know whether that was a yes or a no?"

"That would've been a no. Seriously dad. It's your son."

Naruto scoffed. "Hey, I can't help it if he's more of a mama's boy."

"He's still your son."

"I blame the Uchiha genes.."


	5. Parenting

Sasuke woke up feeling well rested. 'What's the time?' Looking at the clock it read 4pm. He let out a big yawn before rolling over and getting out of bed. He needed a shower, his skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat, having been sleeping wrapped up inside the goose cover.

Once fresh out of the shower he put on new clothes and then decided to go look after his family. As he had been in the shower he had realized he had been unfair to his youngest son as he had come to apologize earlier that day. He felt guilty remembering his son's sad eyes, he had let his emotions get the better of him and acted childishly. Knowing this his feet quickly changed direction and instead he headed to Kei's room. Once by the door he pushed it open and stepped inside. He had not, however, expected the sight that met him next.

Kei was full of paint, his clothes shifting in colors of the rainbow, however that wasn't the worst, the worst thing was that not only the child was full of paint but also the floor and the wall.

Kei sat currently with his back turned to Sasuke, using his fingers to paint on the wall with red color.

Not knowing what to do, Sasuke stood with wide eyes frozen to his spot in the doorway.

"K-Kei…"

Hearing his name, Kei turned around and found his mom standing in the doorway. "Kaasan!"

As the child said his name Sasuke felt his legs move forth until stopping in front of the wall, careful to not step in any paint. "W-what are you doing?"

Smiling proudly Kei waved his arms in the air. "Kei d'aw to mommy a pichuw, then mommy like Kei again."

Wiping his face, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Kei…" Looking down at his son he saw him licking his fingers covered with paint. "No Kei, don't eat that." He quickly hauled the kid off the floor, not minding his clothes and then called out for Naruto.

Waiting a few seconds, heavy steps was heard coming up the stairs and shortly there after two heads poked in through the doorway.

Naruto wore an equal expression as Sasuke had had upon first entering the room, whilst the other only laughed as he pointed at his little brother. "Awesome job, Otouto."

Kei giggled happily upon hearing his brother's praise and looked up happily to his mom. However his mom didn't look as happy as his brother, which made Kei pout. 'Mommy didn't like it..'

Coming back to his senses Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked over the…colorful room. "Sasuke…What happened in here?"

"Your son was having fun, painting. I thought you knew you had to be with him when he used his paint." He looked over at his older son, disapprovingly. "Or at least you should have known that, Shunsuke."

Grinning nervously, Shunsuke scratched the back of his head, a habit he had inherited from his father. "I- This was a better outcome?"

"Shunsuke…!" Sasuke felt his temperament dropping.

Sensing his mother's anger, Shunsuke started to slowly back out from the room. "I- I have homework I should do… Uuh, I'll go do that now. Yeah."

"I think that would do good, Shu." Sasuke tried to calm down his nerves.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't know. I asked him if he wanted help but he said no and so I thought…" Naruto started but let his words die away. Knowing stupid excuses would only aggravate the other even further.

"Y…You take care of the room?" Naruto was surprised at the sudden calm in the other's voice but quickly nodded. "Good, I'll go bathe Kei."

Looking down at his son, he felt himself grow tired once again. "You want to bathe with me Kei? We're all dirty now."

Pouting sadly Kei stared into his mom's eyes. "Mommy.. Don't like Kei-chan's d'awing? Mommy still don't like Kei…"

Ruffling black hair, Sasuke let a genuine smile cover his lips. "Iie, Kei-chan daisuki. Demo… You can't draw on the walls from now on, ne?

"Hai!"

Walking to the family bathroom Sasuke was quick to fill the bathtub with warm water. He stripped himself and Kei out of their dirtied clothes and threw them in the washing bin, then he sat down with his son in his lap. Filling the bathtub to his waist he was sure to keep Kei over the water surface.

He took hold of soap and squirted some into his hand and then started covering the small body in front of him with the substance. Making the water turn gray from the paint.

"Nah!" Kei giggled as he slapped his hands against the water surface. Making water splash everywhere.

Sasuke smiled fondly at his son's antics and planted a kiss on his head. He then put shampoo into his hands and massaged it into the small mop of hair. After that he poured water over the small boy to wash away the soap and shampoo. However it proved to be a bit difficult when said boy was trying to stand in the slippery bathtub, therefore not still for even a second.

"Kei sit still or you're going to fall." However just as he finished his sentence Kei slipped over his own feet and fell hard on his bottom, making him start crying from the pain.

Sasuke quickly picked the boy up into his arms and cooed him silent. "It's okay Kei, take it easy."

Waiting until the boy had calmed down, Sasuke slowly stood up, so as to not repeat what his son had done, and then stepped out of the tub.

He grabbed a towel from the towel racket and dried himself and Kei. Hearing knocking on the door, he called a short 'come in'. Entering the room was his blond lover. "What is it? Did you clean up the paint?" Sasuke continued to dry the boy in front of him. After all he didn't want him to catch a cold.

"Mm, the floor is clean but the wall was harder. I guess we'll just have to buy new paint and over paint it. That works doesn't it?" Naruto asked warily.

Sasuke shrugged as he took out new clothes for Kei to wear. "I guess, there's not much else we could do about it."

"Good. Hey Sasuke…" Naruto grabbed the pair of pants Sasuke had picked for their son to wear and helped him put them on the boy. "I was thinking… I got a bit dirty as I was cleaning up the paint. Would you mind help clean me?"

Sasuke grinned as he finished putting on the shirt on Kei. "Hmm… You mean you need me, in the shower, to clean you up just like with Kei?" Sasuke let out a soft purr, driving Naruto almost insane.

"Mm, just like that koi…"

Kei stared at his both parents and looked questioningly at them both. Mommy helped dad take a bath too?

Grunting he brought the attention of both of his parents back on him. "I can take Kei and leave him with Shunsuke, you can stay here as you are not dressed yet. Which I prefer by the way."

Grinning Sasuke teasingly pulled his towel around his waist higher, almost exposing his private parts.

Naruto muffled a groan as he hurried out of the bathroom with his son in his arms.

Sasuke smirked in content at making the blond groan by only a bit of teasing. Turning around to go back to the bathtub Sasuke emptied it out of the old water and then refilled it with new water. Looking up for a short second he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. His stomach was pretty big. In only two months he would find it hard to move around by himself.

He looked at himself from the side and then put a hand on his tummy. Massaging lightly with the pawn of his hand. It felt good and something inside him felt warm. Lost in his thoughts Sasuke was quickly brought back as he sensed something in his stomach move. And then it happened again. He stared down in pure bliss at his belly. "Hey baby, did you like what kaasan did just now?" He could feel the edges of his eyes become watery.

And it was at just that moment Naruto decided to come back. He locked the door after him and moved to Sasuke, but upon seeing his lover's eyes filled with tears, concern quickly kicked in. "Sasuke, what is it? Did something happen?"

Looking up from his belly, Sasuke locked eyes with worried blue. He quickly shook his head no as he took hold of Naruto's both hands and placed them on his round belly.

Waiting, Naruto stared lost at his hands. What was th-. Then he felt it. "Is that what I think it is Sasuke?" Naruto smiled at the other, Sasuke only nodded.

Naruto let go of the other's belly and then pulled him into a big hug. "The baby kicked Sasuke, there is actually a living baby in there. This never stops surprising me. Koi, we are going to have another baby."

Sasuke only nodded and then suddenly was pulled into a sweet kiss, which soon turned rather heated.

"Nnh" They pulled apart for a much needed breath but never left the other's gaze. "Come." Naruto led Sasuke with him and sunk down in the bathtub, then he pulled the other down with him, placing him in his lap. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled gratefully. "Make love to me, Naru-koi?"

"Hai." Pulling the other in for a tender kiss, tan hands wandered down to grip broad hips. He could feel the bump of Sasuke's belly rubbing against his own flat stomach and felt happiness hit him in his heart. Inside Sasuke, there was a life they both had created together, it was growing and becoming a small human. That feeling alone made him want to scream at the top of the world, letting people know of his happiness, of his love.

"Naru~ stop thinking…"

Brushing his fingers over pink nipples Sasuke emitted a soft groan. "Sasuke if you don't quiet down a bit, Shunsuke and Kei might hear you. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Naruto smiled sadistically.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto was sucking on a sensitive spot right below his ear. "Nngh, you enjoy… enjoy this way too much."

"Got that right."

"Bastard…"

Naruto chuckled, making the skin vibrate where he was currently leaving a hickey. "You were the one who asked me to 'make love' to you."

Sasuke hn'd as he gripped the blond's erection in his hand and started rubbing it against his own. With the added pleasure, both found themselves emitting low groans. "Naru, Naru… Just.. I want you now… Please… aah~"

Nodding shakily, Naruto covered the older boy's lips with his own and then moved his fingers slowly to the boy's entrance. Poking one finger through. "Nngh, Naru~ Not that, more, I want to feel you now."

Closing his eyes to collect himself, Naruto panted. "Are y-you s-sure, koi?"

"Hai... Hajaku. "

"Have I told you that I love you Sasuke?" He placed the raven's entrance over his member. "Mm, every day.." Sasuke felt impatient and didn't waste another second as he impaled himself on the blond's erection. He groaned in content at the feeling of being filled by his lover. "Mmnn.. Good." Sasuke leaned his head on the other's shoulder as he started moving up and down with the assistance of Naruto's hands on his hips.

"Nnn… Naru…I-I…I love, when you fill me… it.. nnngghh.. it… love it."

Naruto chuckled amused. Every time they would have sex, Sasuke would start talking dirty. Naruto didn't complain, it was a big turn on in fact, however the strange thing was that after they were done Sasuke would go back to his gullible self and blush at the bare mention of sex. The only times he would be straight forward was when he was horny. Which basically only happened when he was pregnant. Otherwise it seemed to Naruto, Sasuke could go without sex for ages. Sometimes, he wondered if Sasuke wasn't a girl in a male disguise after all.

Men had urges!

"Naru~ said…. Stop… thinking." With that Sasuke covered rough lips and started sucking on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto opened up and let the probing tongue inside his mouth, before forcing it back inside the other's mouth, starting their usual fight for dominance.

Wrapping his hand around the raven's erection, Naruto started to pump it in the pace Sasuke was riding him. He could feel the other nearing his release as Sasuke's walls was pressing tightly against him. He sped up the pace of his thrusts and slammed hard into the abused hole.

"Nngh, Naru… co…I'm… Coming.. Gonna.. Cum." Sasuke arched his back as he rode out his climax.

Feeling walls clenching and unclenching around him, Naruto trusted in one last time before spurting his seed deep inside Sasuke. As he pulled out semen trickled out and dissipated into the water.

Feeling exhausted, Sasuke let his head fall upon Naruto's chest as he put his arms around said man's neck. "Nnn.."

Chuckling, Naruto wiped lost strands of hair from the other's eyes. "Tired?"

"Hn.."

"We should get you to bed then. I don't want you to catch a cold now when you're pregnant, koi."

"Hn.."

Holding thin arms, Naruto hauled them both up and then stepped out of the tub. "I think I'm going to go get Kei and then the both of us can take a nap together before dinner." Sasuke said as he dried himself with a fluffy towel. Naruto nodded. "I guess I should continue working." He stuck his tongue out and made a sour face as he mentioned the word 'working'. Sure, Hokage had been his ultimate dream as young but there was only a certain amount of paper work a person could do!

"Stop whining dobe, your dream came true. Many people don't have that same luck as you do." Turning around he started to walk to the door but was stopped as a hand caught his wrist. "What?" He questioned.

"Don't I get a kiss before you leave?" Naruto grinned as he pulled the other closer to him.

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe I just don't wanna…"

Turning his grin into an equal smirk, Naruto closed the distance between the two until their lips almost touched. "Maybe you do…" and with that said he covered Sasuke's soft lips with his own.

Sharing a sweet kiss was nice, Sasuke decided as he felt Naruto's lips move against his own. But as the kiss grew into something hotter, Sasuke broke the kiss, putting a finger across the blond's lips. "Have fun with work, dobe."

And with that said he unlocked the door and left the blond to himself.

"Damn." Naruto cursed silently.

**Xx**

"Shunsuke, I'm coming in" Sasuke gave the door a soft push and smiled at the scene that greeted him thereafter. Shunsuke was laying on his bed watching TV looking annoyed whilst Kei was beside him, pulling his brother in the hair.

Looking up from the TV, Shunsuke let out an aggravated sigh. "Kami-sama, please tell me you're here to take this idiot with you." Shunsuke then turned to the kid beside him. "Stop pulling my hair dumb ass!"

"Aniki, ijiwa'u…" Kei pouted as his hands were pushed away by his brother.

Shaking his head at his son's antics, Sasuke picked Kei up from the bed. "Why are you causing your brother mayhem huh, Kei?" However the child only laughed as he poked his mommy on the chin.

"Weren't you supposed to be studying, Shu?"

Scratching his head nervously, Shunsuke chuckled. "Gee mom, how long do you think it takes. I'm done already."

"Oh really?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow critically. "Then you won't mind showing it to me, right?"

"I.. Kei ruined it?" Shunsuke tried meekly however Sasuke knew better. "Get to it, Shu. You can't become a ninja if you don't study and as an Uchiha you have to set a good example. When I was your age-"

"_You had the best scores in your class." _Shunsuke imitated his mother's voice the best he could. "I know."

Scoffing Sasuke frowned. "I wouldn't use that tone with me if you still want that TV in your room."

Gaping at his mother's threat Shunsuke, pouted. "I'll get to it."

Smirking in satisfaction, Sasuke left the room. "Does Kei want to take a nap with mommy before dinner, baby?"

Yawning Kei nodded. "B-Blankie... Doko mama…"

"Where did you put it last time?"

"Waka'enai."

"Do you want to go look for it?"

"Mm."

Going through rooms, Sasuke became annoyed as he couldn't find it anywhere. As he was leaving the living room Naruto entered the room and asked what his husband was looking for.

"Kei's blankie, have you seen it?"

Scratching his nose as he thought, Naruto soon remembered where he had last seen it. "I think it was in the kitchen. He left it there before he went to draw you a picture."

Going to the kitchen Naruto followed him behind, and as the other had said they found it on the floor by Kei's toy basket.

"Thanks Naruto."

"It was nothing. Sweet dreams now." Naruto kissed Sasuke on his forehead and patted Kei over his head. "You be good now Kei."

"Mm, tousan."

"Wake us when dinner's ready?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder before leaving the blond to himself.

"Mm." Naruto said his agreement and then waved the two off.

Going up to his bedroom, Sasuke yawned before he crept down in under the cover with Kei beside him.

It sure was tiring being pregnant. Even the smallest thing would leave him exhausted.


	6. Of things that will not be

**3 months later**

Groaning in pain, Sasuke tried to haul himself out of bed but realized to no avail, it was impossible as he fell right back down on the mattress. "NARUTO! You did this to me, now face the consequences!!" Sasuke screamed, which really made him seem out of character as he _never _screamed.

Naruto came out from the bathroom with toothbrush still in his mouth. "Waddya yellin about? I'm bushing ma feet." As he was too lazy to remove the foreign object from his mouth, the words came out rather sluddered but he figured Sasuke would get the point anyway.

Glaring at his spouse, Sasuke pointed accusingly at him. "I can't get up and it's all thanks to you, you and your fucking dick!" Grumbling silent curses, he tried to rock himself off the mattress but realized soon, that too was no success.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto took out the toothbrush out of his mouth and walked slowly to his grumpy lover. "Geesh Sasuke, all you have to do is ask. I'll help you." Naruto offered his hand to the other but it was quickly slapped away.

"I don't need your sympathy, you good for nothing husband. Why did I ever let you do this to me, I could never know."

"Suit yourself, you can stay on that bed all day all I care." Naruto turned around to walk back to the bathroom, of which he shouldn't have. Because as fast as he had turned he felt a stabbing pain in his head. "What the fuck?!" He looked behind him and saw the remote to the TV laying next to his feet. "What is your problem Sasuke?!" He yelled, then hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Staring after the blond, Sasuke suddenly felt hot tears making their way down his cheeks. He let out a sniffle and pulled himself into a hug. Why was Naruto so cold? He wondered. Then he damned himself and his mood swings. It was because of them Naruto didn't like him anymore. Sniffles broke into sobs and soon he was crying his eyes out. 'Naruto will leave me for sure, I'm so weak!' He scolded himself.

After having cried for 5 minutes straight the bathroom door started to rustle and out came the blond. Sasuke looked up, with fresh tears in his eyes and looked pleadingly at his husband. "Naaruuu~~"

Sighing Naruto went to the bed, no longer angry with his spouse and pulled the shorter man into a hug. "Why are you crying koi?"

Trying to muffle his sobs Sasuke looked down at his hands, not wanting to show the other his weakened face. "I-I'm fat a-and you don't love me anymore because I whine and.. And you think I'm nothing but a big pain in the ass." Sasuke broke into new tears and crawled closer to the strong chest of the blond, enjoying the warmth emitting from the other.

Pulling the smaller youth closer to him Naruto kissed raven hair. "Sasuke-koi, I still love you, stop saying stupid things. I love you so much it hurts at times and your pregnant, not fat. As I've told you before, never doubt my love for you."

Drying his tears on the other's shirt Sasuke looked up to meet blue eyes, with a pout on his lips. "You didn't deny I'm a pain in the ass."

Naruto chuckled. "That's because that's true."

Eyes widening, Sasuke started to pull away from the other but realized it was useless as the other only tightened his grip around him. "Let go idiot…"

Naruto let out a short breath. "Not gonna." He smiled teasingly before changing it to a shy smile upon seeing the other's teary annoyed face. "Sasuke, I'm just trying to be honest. Sure it can be hard at times, I never really know when your mood will change but that doesn't mean that I can't face it. I love you, and everything that makes you into you. Mood swings or not, I love you with all my heart. Without you I'm nothing."

"Thanks Naruto for putting up with me…"

Naruto said nothing but grinned. He put a hand over Sasuke's big stomach and rubbed it sensually.

"Mm that feels nice, koi" Sasuke almost purred as he pulled the other in for a kiss.

Grinning into the kiss Naruto let his hand move under the shirt and up to a swollen breast. His husband's body was one fucked up freak of the nature thing, but it was his freak of nature which made Sasuke able to carry children so Naruto had nothing bad to say about it. Touching a nipple it perked quickly. "Mmn, Sasuke you're so sensitive.." Naruto hummed into the kiss the two were still sharing.

Sasuke was just about to remove the other's shirt as he suddenly heard someone pushing open a door. On reflex his hands shot out and pushed his lover rather harshly off the bed, making Naruto fall on his bottom on the carpeted floor. Cradling his newly abused bottom, Naruto quickly fixed a glare at the other. However Sasuke didn't even notice as he suddenly found himself with a handful of Kei in his arms. "KAA-SAN, ANIKI IJIWA'UI!!" The small child screamed into his ear.

Wondering why god didn't love him, Sasuke couldn't help but wish his kids hadn't inherited their father's way of screaming rather than talking.

"Calm down Kei, what did your big brother do?"

Looking deep into his mother's eyes, he put on the biggest pout he could muster. "Aniki say Kei not come in in Aniki's room. Aniki say Kei is bother…"

Sasuke sighed as he looked over at his dear husband who was still for some reason on the floor. The blond was looking at them, seeming deep in thought. As Sasuke pondered the situation he realized quite soon the solution to his problems. He would dump Kei on Naruto. With an evil smirk he turned back to face his son. "Tou-san will take you and talk to Shunsuke, is that good?"

Waiting for his son's answer, dark eyes glanced over to an annoyed blond to change back seconds later.

"Unn." Kei nodded his agreement and then crawled over to his dad. Lifting his arms into the air he grasped after air, indicating he wanted his dad to carry him. Naruto grumbled his disapproval but didn't object any further. He got up from the floor and picked the child up from the bed. But as he was just about to leave the room, the nagging voice of Sasuke stopped him in mid step. "At least help me up before you leave, idiot." Sasuke pouted feeling annoyed. "I need to pee."

**Xx**

Knocking on the door before opening it, Naruto stepped inside his oldest son's room. Shunsuke was in front of his computer, staring at the screen as if hypnotized. The young boy had not bothered to look at him, not even when he had cleared his throat in a patient way of wanting his intention. "Shunsuke." He said more sternly.

He heard something close to a mumble come from the younger one and then a loud shriek of happiness. "I won!"

Naruto stepped closer to the boy and tried to make out what the other was doing. 'He's playing video games.' He noticed annoyingly, a blond brow started to twitch. "Shunsuke, I want to talk to you." He tried again.

Turning around in his chair he grinned big but let it fall upon seeing his younger brother in his father's arms. "Oh, you ran to daddy again, you little woosy." He sent Kei a glare before turning with a huff to start a new round of the game he was playing.

"Shunsuke! Don't call your brother a woosy, and more importantly never let Sasuke hear that word. Where the fuck did you learn how to say that?" Naruto knew that if there was one thing that Sasuke hated it was when he used foul words, the raven always told him swearing was for cavemen. A clean language gave respect, and Uchihas craved said respect.

Shunsuke faced him with a glower and a raised eyebrow. "Do I really have to say it?" He gave his dad a last pointed look and then turned back to continue his game.

"Uh, yeah well never repeat it, okay. For the sake of yourself… and me." The last was added in a mumble before he raised his voice again. "But that was not what I was going to talk to you about. Why did you throw out Kei? He just wants to play with his older brother, is that really such a hard thing for you to do? You're not even doing anything important."

"I'm playing video games, can't you see dad?! I'm trying to get the highest score in class because right now that asswipe Nakashiwa holds it, and I can't stand that guy." Shunsuke glared hard at the screen in front of him, missing his father's reminder of his language. "And it's impossible when Kei's here. He distracts me with stupid questions and by breaking stuff."

Naruto was just about to give his son an earful when there was a loud crash. Furrowing his eyebrows, put down Kei on the floor and absently started to walk out the room. It had sounded like it had come from Sasuke's and his bedroom. He called out for his lover only to be met by silence. Worry easily settled into his mind once he noticed the room was empty, after a quick conclusion he decided to check the bathroom too. What met him there, made his eyes widen and he let out a yell of despair.

On the shower stall floor laid Sasuke, in masses of shattered glass, there was blood practically everywhere and the brunet himself was groaning in pain.

Too caught up by what he saw, Naruto never had the chance to stop his two sons that had followed after him. Kei immediately started to cry as he realized something was wrong, he tried to run over to his mom but something was holding his shirt, it was Shunsuke. Shunsuke was staring horrified in front of him, not knowing what to do or say. All he could do was stare.

Upon noticing something in the edge of his eye move, Naruto came halfway back to his wits to realize his two sons was not supposed to see this. He quickly put a hand on Kei's stomach and gave it a light puff. "Shunsuke take your brother and go down to the kitchen, call Iruka, tell him to come here so he can look after you and I will call him, you understand?!" Watching his son nod with terrified and confused eyes Naruto quickly darted over to his lover. Ignoring the glass that was cutting into his feet.

"Sasuke!" He called desperately.

Sasuke was chipping after air and the fear in his eyes was indescribable. Naruto quickly lifted the brunet's head to help the other to breathe but at the same time noticed there was a big gash in his head, leaking blood. "Koi.. Koi.. You.. Oh my god.. Soba ni ite kurete…" Feeling the body in his hands fall limp and the other's gasps for breath die, Naruto quickly hauled up the man into his arms and then formed the necessary seals before transporting in a puff of smoke to the Hospital.


	7. Losses

"- what we have done is to put him in a coma for the time being, which means he will probably be out for the rest of today."

"I don't care! Just tell me whether he will be okay or not. I need to know will he be okay?!"

The doctor sighed as he looked back on the charts in his hand. "He will be okay. Like I just said, we have stopped the bleedings and given him extra blood. At the moment he's connected to monitors that helps his breathing, and an IV to ease his body in any way. However, the child he was carrying-"

"Is she fine? She's gonna be okay too right!"

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do. Your husband had a miscarriage."

Naruto fell back in the chair behind him. Their daughter hadn't made it… Their daughter was forever gone. She had not even had the chance to see the world before death had claimed her. He wiped his eyes from tears and locked eyes with the doctor. "What happened to her?"

"What happened was that somewhere in your husbands fall, the baby died and therefore we had to take it out by making a C-section. W-"

"Can I see her? I just need to.. Can I?"

"Of course, let me just find a nurse and she will take you there. You can wait here until then, do you have any other questions?"

"W-will he ever be able to bear children again?"

The doctor wouldn't meet his eyes as he shook his head no. "Most likely he won't."

Naruto stared absently to the floor, the things that had happened still so unclear to him. Just this morning Sasuke and he had been laying in bed, talking about their daughter's name. They had decided to name here Aiko, beloved… And now she was gone… Their beloved girl was dead and Sasuke could no longer carry children.

A tap on his shoulder awoke him from his thoughts and a sad looking nurse stared at him in pity. "Hokage-sama, are you ready to see your child now."

Wiping his face, he took a deep breath before nodding. He did not trust himself to speak, too afraid he would loose what little control he had left.

As he walked the corridors he heard people laugh and people smiling, but what he did not get was how, how could they be so happy on such a sad day? His daughter had died and almost taken Sasuke with her…

Suddenly the nurse stopped and he was shown into a room, there wrapped in a fluffy towel laid a very little human. She was not even bigger than his own hand. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Do y-"

"Can I be alone?" His eyes did not falter from looking at his daughter, but heard the nurse leave shortly there after.

Her face looked serene, as if se was merely sleeping, he contemplated to himself. His hand moved to touch her cheek, but he jerked back once it came in contact with the soft skin. She was ice cold.

Too caught up with his daughter, he never noticed the silver haired man entering the room until said man put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Naruto…"

Sniffling he turned around. "Kakashi…What…What are you doing here?"

"Shunsuke calls and says his mom is hurt and you told him to call us, once we get there there's a bloodbath in the bathroom, glass everywhere and you two are missing. What do you think I'm doing here. Iruka's worried to madness. I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Yah, I guess." His voice was broken to the extent it was foreign even to himself, as the tears eventually began to run down his cheeks.

He turned to Kakashi, seeking comfort in his old sensei's arms as he cried out all his pain and worry. "Her name was Aiko… She was our little princess…"

"Naruto… I know this is going to be hard for you to hear but… You have to be strong now. For the sake of Kei and Shunsuke but most of all Sasuke. The doctor has told me what happened and this is a time where he's going to be needing you most of all. Being the rash impulsive person he is, you have to be there to help him through this. Don't forget you still have Sasuke, you didn't lose both of them."

Naruto felt his eyes dry up as he listened to his sensei's words. The older man was right, if anything he should be lucky he had only lost one of them. No matter the obscenity of the thought. He could have lost them both.

He nodded and let go of the older man. He then turned to his little girl, kissed his fingers and pressed them to her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, I'm sorry I couldn't give you the world. We love you still. Bye, Aiko-chan." With a last look over his shoulder he walked away without stopping. He was going to see his husband and then he had to call Iruka. Shunsuke and Kei had to know what was happening.

"Kakashi-sensei… Would you mind waiting outside while I talk to Sasuke?" Naruto asked once outside his husbands room.

Kakashi nodded knowingly and sat down in a chair close by. He then pulled out his orange book however his eyes only stared blankly ahead as his mind was busy asking why something like this had happened to his students.

-

Naruto slowly walked towards the bed where Sasuke was laying. He looked weak, was the first thing he noticed. The beep from a heart machine echoed loudly along with the respirator connected to his love. It made him feel queasy, Sasuke was stronger than this. He took a pale hand into his own and lightly squeezed it, it was cold but not as cold as their daughters. "Anou… I saw Aiko-chan.. She didn't survive your fall, but I… I kissed her from both of us, and told her we love her no matter what… God, you should have seen her. She was smaller than my hand…She was as beautiful as you are."

His other hand moved to wipe loose strands of hair away from closed eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I should have been there to catch your fall. Gomen nasai Koibito."

"I have to go get the kids, but I'll be right back. Don't you dare leave me too, kay. Kakashi will wait here in case you would wake up." He planted a soft kiss on his lover's forehead before squeezing his hand and then letting go with an "Aishiteru."

**Xx**

Tiredly, Naruto opened the front door. What would he tell their children? What would this mean to their family? Could it ever go back to normal? Torn out of his thoughts, the voice of Iruka greeted him. The older man's eyes were worried and held a deep sadness in them. "Naruto… I'm so sorry."

"I know Iruka." Naruto tried to smile at the man but it all came out in a broken jerk of the lips. "Where is Shunsuke and Kei?" Not that he knew what he would say or how he would react, he had to see them. To know half his family was safe.

"Kei has been crying nonstop since I came here but quit only a few minutes ago so I made him go sleep. Shunsuke is-"

"Dad!" his oldest son came running from the kitchen.

"Well here."

Naruto hauled the boy up in his arms and hugged him close to him. Breathing in the boy's scent. If only a little, calm washed over him. "Hey little man."

"How is mom, dad?! He's gonna be fine isn't he?!" He could feel the boy shaking in his arms and immediately started to rub calming circles on his back.

"Hai, haha daijoubu da." _I can't say the same about your sister though._ He added in his mind.

"Can we go see him dad? Can we?"

"He's sleeping right now, but yes I was just coming back to get you. If you run up and get your brother, I'll stay here with Iruka."

"Mmph." The boy immediately took off and so Naruto turned his attention back to Iruka.

"Naruto if you want to talk, I'm here for you." Iruka put a hand on the other's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know, I just don't know what to say. This morning I was going to have a baby girl, Sasuke was healthy and we were happy but now… My baby girl is gone, forever, and my husband is comatose and I don't know how I'm going to face him or what I'm supposed to say once he wakes up. In less than 24hours my life has taken a total U-turn and I can't figure out how I'm supposed to be strong enough to take care of everyone. If only I had not left him, I… I should have been there to help him! If only I… Aiko would be alive and Sasuke would be here… with me."

"It's not your fault Naruto. You can't lay the blame on yourself." Iruka interrupted him with a strong voice. "You know you can't be present around Sasuke all the time, if you start blaming yourself there is no turning back. Accidents happen, and this time it happened to Sasuke."

Holding his brother's hand, Shunsuke and Kei came down the stair. "Can we go now dad, please?" Shunsuke begged as he let go of Kei's hand. Latter boy ran up to his father and hugged his leg close to him. "Dad, mom good?" He asked with tears in his eyes as he looked up on his father.

Naruto squatted down and took the boy in his arms, before standing back up and holding the boy in one arm. "Iruka if you take Shunsuke, I'll take Kei."

Iruka nodded as he told Shunsuke to hold tightly to his body. Right after that the whole family disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Xx**

He felt hollow. As if something had been dug out of him he decided as he felt his eyes flutter open. It was dark and his body felt sore. What had happened?

He tried to move his arms but they felt too heavy to move so instead he tried to speak but realized something was muffling his voice from coming out. He groaned out a quiet Naruto, in hopes of finding his lover and to know what had happened.

"Sasuke!" He heard a voice far away say. Squinting he turned his head to the source.

Noticing something blurry in his vision he tried once again to lift his arms to remove the foreign object covering his mouth. It went by in slow motion and someone had helped him, but shortly there after it was off leaving him to speak. "Where am I?" Even though he had put his everything into his voice, it still came out in only a whisper.

Naruto had jumped in his seat once he had noticed Sasuke had woken up. He had helped him take the respirator off and then heard the other asking where he was. "You're in the hospital Sasuke."

"What happened?" The Uchiha asked, feeling confused.

"I-I was hoping you would know the answer to that actually…" The blond's voice was shaky.

"I- I don't remember.. I was… In the bathroom, I was going to take a shower and I needed something on the top of the cabinet.. But I couldn't reach it so I used the toilet as a ladder and I fell… or I think I fell .. I don't remember…" Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Saying all that had been exhausting, he did not know why though. Even though he was pregnant and found it hard to move around he could still use his voice. "Did something happen, Naru?" He opened his eyes once again.

Focusing on the words coming out of his mouth, Naruto tried to keep himself in check as he uttered the words he wished he would've never had the need to say. "You fell koi… and you were hurt badly… but Aiko.."

And Naruto did not even have to say it as Sasuke bolted up in a sitting position, staring wide eyed ahead, he suddenly realized where the empty feeling was coming from. Aiko was gone. "Where's my daughter Naruto? Where's Aiko? Did they take her somewhere? She's all right isn't she? I mean nothing bad happened right?"

Judging by his lover's look Sasuke's eyes immediately teared up. "Aiko… she didn't make it koi…"

**Xx**

They were waiting for a doctor to come. Naruto took a quick peak at his spouse from the corner of his eyes trying to read what was going on in the other's mind.

The raven had not shed one tear since he had told him what had happened to their daughter. Actually the Uchiha had not expressed much to any emotion since that moment, the only exception had been as their two sons had jumped him. However other than that, he had mostly acted indifferent and it broke the blond's heart, knowing that the other refused to talk about it with him. He knew the other was feeling just as bad as himself was, if not worse.

"My condolences, Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama. I'm so sorry for the loss of your child." Naruto was brought back from his thoughts as the doctor was suddenly standing in front of him. He had not even noticed the man enter the room. "Yeah." Naruto mumbled quickly, tired of hearing people say they were sorry. Well what was sorry good for? It certainly would not bring his daughter back.

He threw a look at Sasuke and noticed the other was looking out the window, he wasn't even trying to act as if he was listening.

"Your vitals look good Uchiha-san, the medic nins did a good job-"

"Not enough to save my daughter." Sasuke interrupted in a mumble, it wasn't angry sounded, only defeated, which threw the doctor off.

"Uhm, again Uchiha-san, you have my deepest apologies." The doctor sent Naruto a weird look as if asking if it was alright to continue, and upon receiving what seemed like a nod, he continued.

"You should be able to go back home in a few days, just see that you spend much time in bed resting so that you don't reopen any wounds, does that seem good?" The doctor waited a few awkward seconds for a confirmation but received none and therefore continued speaking. "I've arranged for you to talk to a psychiatrist Uchiha-san, and I need to talk about the funeral of your-"

"I'll take care of that." Naruto interrupted, as he took a step forward as if that would help to shield Sasuke from having to realize the truth. "I'll sign whatever needs to be signed and do the arrangements…"

The doctor stared confused at his Hokage but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, will you come with me.. Hokage-sama?"

Walking to his husband he stroke a pale cheek gently. "I'll just go with the doctor to sign some papers, I'll be right back 'Suke, okay." He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss in a black mop of hair. Sasuke did not show any sort of acknowledgement though, he just continued to stare out the window. Locked inside his own mind.

Once Naruto had left along with the doctor, Sasuke let his mind wander. His daughter was gone, and it was all his fault. Had he not tried to reach the thing he could not even remember, if only he had called after Naruto, his daughter would have still been alive and growing inside of him. The void inside of him was eating him up along with guilt and the pain of losing yet another loved one. 'Is it my bloodline that's cursed?' he wondered and after a quick decision pulled out the IV connected to his hand.

The machines started to beep loudly around him, but he didn't care as he grabbed a vase of flowers and smashed it to the floor. Picking up a piece of broken glass he stared at it for a second and fell to the floor on his bum. "This should work." He said to himself as he put it against his arm and let it pierce his skin. A nasty wound opened and blood streamed out and down on the floor. As he was just about to cut his other arm, already feeling the calmness of knowing the cursed blood was being washed out of him, a nurse stormed in and started to yank his arm. He focused what little chakra he had and threw her to the wall as he then went back to cutting up his other arm. However soon there were more nurses surrounding him, people that tried to keep him down but to no avail. He was too strong for them, even though his chakra reserve was close to nothing.

He went back on focusing on his bleeding wounds and decided it wasn't quick enough. He pushed the shard once again deep into his skin and watched with a strange satisfaction a new wound open up.

In the distance he could hear someone call; _call for the Hokage _but he paid it no attention, not until someone grabbed him under his arms and tried to lock him to his chest. He trashed against the man, no woman held that strength, holding him but found him harder to throw off. "You don't understand… It's bad blood. It's cursed!" He tried to reason with the man but the other only tightened his grip. Growling at being treated like a baby, Sasuke used his legs to try to trip the man holding him however, froze upon hearing said man talk. "Sasuke stop it! Calm down. What have you done to yourself?!"

Feeling his lover relax, Naruto softened his hold on the other as he waited for an explanation. Upon realizing the other's hold had weakened, Sasuke dared a last yank and broke free from the blond's grip. "It's bad Naruto. It has to come out!" He scratched at the wounds which made more blood seep out. "If it weren't for this, she would be alive. It's all thanks to this!"

Naruto stared horrified at his lover as black eyes were covered by a thin layer of smoke as if possessed by something, but Naruto knew better. It was just the pain of losing someone dear to him that made his lover act this way. Charging for a better hold Naruto grasped the raven's arms in his hands. "CAN WE GET SOMETHING TO CALM HIM DOWN?!" He heard one of the nurses call, and soon a needle injected valium into the raven's arm.

As he had received the shot, Sasuke's muscles relaxed and if it had not been for the strong arms holding him up, he would have fallen to the ground as all strength was knocked out of him.

"Put him… the bed."

The world around him turned fuzzy and as he heard a last "Sasuke" darkness swallowed him up.

**Xx**

The next time Sasuke woke up, he felt drowsy. While being knocked out he had dreamt an awful dream, which left him more tired than ever. He tried to move his arms but found them bound.

"Naruto…" He groaned even though he didn't know if he was there or not.

"He went to get coffee, Sasuke." A foreign voice said.

"Who?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to lift his head to get a better look of the stranger.

"It's me, Iruka."

"I..ruka…?" Sasuke could not decide whether he knew the name or not, the fuzziness in his mind blocked him from thinking straight. "Naruto… I want Naruto."

"He'll be right bac-"

"I'm here koi." Naruto interrupted the older man as he entered the room. He gave his cup to his old sensei and then asked him silently to leave for a few minutes. The man nodded and softly left.

Naruto looked at his husband and noted he looked very tired and confused. "Why are my hands bound?" Sasuke asked defeated.

"It's to stop you from hurting yourself. Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded shakily. "I do." He took a deep breath to hold back the sudden need to cry. "I… I was just trying to make it better."

"Like how? By killing yourself?!" Naruto could not help the harshness in his voice, the fear of losing his most precious one was too strong. "Believe it Sasuke, that would not make anything better."

"I… I wasn't going to kill myself. I just…"

"You just what?!"

"I couldn't take it anymore. It hurts Naruto. My blood is cursed by death! My family keeps on dying. Why Naruto, why her?" Sasuke turned his head away from the blond. He did not want to show him his shameful crying face. He did not deserve comfort. After all it was his fault his daughter never had had the chance to see the world. It was he who had killed his own child. He was a murderer, just like the rest of his family was.

"Sasuke look at me." Naruto knew the other was crying. He knew Sasuke from inside out, better than himself even, even though the Uchiha did not want to admit it. "It's not your fault, koi. It was an accident." Looking at the raven's bound hands, Naruto quickly concluded there was no need for restrains anymore. He was there and if his spouse would do anything, he was strong enough to hold him down. He unclipped the ties and then made the man look at him. "Sasuke, it's okay to be sad, you don't need to hide it."

Changing to a sitting position, Sasuke tugged on the blond's arms. Without a word said the blond sat down and pulled the other close to him. Sasuke put his head into the crook of the blond's neck, and then let his tears fall freely. They sat like that, Sasuke silently crying and grasping at Naruto as if his life depended on it, while Naruto was rubbing calming circles on the raven's back, telling himself he had to be strong for the sake of his family.


	8. Feelings

Naruto woke up to Sasuke trashing in bed next to him, this had became their usual ritual since Sasuke had got back from the hospital. The Uchiha was suffering nightmares but about what, he would not tell him, but he knew at least some of them included their daughter. He had heard the raven mumble her name a lot of times.

Putting his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder he hovered over the small form under him. "Sasuke, it's only a dream. Wake up." Suddenly bolting up, Sasuke hit Naruto in the face and made the blond fall to the side clutching his nose in pain.

He was panting heavily as he gripped his rapidly beating heart. That dream… again…

Turning to face his lover, Sasuke apologized for hurting his husband.

"It's okay." Naruto let go of his nose, feeling a slight pounding pain linger. "I should've been more careful. What was the dream about?"

Sasuke only shook his head as he went out of the bed, stepping out of his underwear and picked a towel out of their closet. Naruto couldn't help but to stare. He had resisted Sasuke ever since that day the accident had happened because mostly the other needed to heal, but also because his lover had not been in the mood. It was hard to keep his hands away though, since it was during sex that Naruto felt most connected to the other, and right now he knew Sasuke kept things away from him and that made him feel bad. The two had been together for so long and to know the other still did not trust him completely made his heart ache.

"You know, the usual." Sasuke commented but that did not tell him much, however he didn't ask any further questions. He wanted Sasuke to talk to him on his own terms, and not have to drag it out of him.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it…" Naruto left it hanging in the air but received no other answer but the usual Uchiha 'hn'.

"I'm going to take a shower." And with that said Sasuke left the room, going to the bathroom down the stair as he had yet to set a foot in their bathroom. Naruto assumed the other wasn't ready yet to face the room that had changed his life forever.

Sighing he threw the covers off of him and followed Sasuke's lead.

After a quick shower he got dressed. Picking up the papers his secretary had left him the day before - papers Konohamaru couldn't deal with - he started his daily tour of waking up his children. He had gone on temporary leave, and Konohamaru had been his replacement, he figured he had to put his family before being Hokage. Hokage business wasn't his number one priority any longer, his family came first. No matter what.

Knocking on the door of his oldest son, he entered. "Shu, wake up. You can't be late for the academy. Breakfast is done in a little bit." Receiving a tired mumble he continued to his youngest son's room. Sneaking inside he gave his son a light shake. "Hey sleepyhead, you need to wake up now." Removing the cover form the boy he picked him up in his arms and then continued down to the kitchen.

Putting Kei on one of the chairs, he put his papers on the table and went to start on making breakfast, pancakes with syrup. "Figures or normal?" He questioned his son as he took out different animal forms.

"Figures." His son called loudly.

**Xx**

Sasuke braced himself as he entered the kitchen, putting up a fake smile as he greeted his family and sat down. Immediately Naruto asked if he was alright, as usual. Sighing he nodded and helped himself to a pancake.

"Ohayoo, haha." Shunsuke and Kei greeted him. He sent them both a smile and then poured syrup over his plate. "Ohayoo, Shu, Kei."

Shunsuke stared at his mother, as he ate his pancakes. No matter what he did his mom wouldn't look at him, sure he would _look _at him but he would never receive eye contact. Chewing slowly the food in his mouth he knew his mom had been hurt when their sister had died, but what he didn't know was why was he still sad? They had not even met his sister, yet his mom was sad. His dad had told him he only needed time, but his mom still wouldn't smile.

In a vain attempt at making his mom forget about his sister Shunsuke threw his pancakes to the floor along with the plate, making a loud clash echo in the big kitchen. Knowing that would make his mom angry he silently congratulated himself.

"Shunsuke!" However, what he had not expected was for his father to react instead of his mom. "What the hell was that good for?"

"I-" He started but was cut off by Sasuke sneering.

"Naruto, shut up, you're too loud. Shunsuke pick that up." After that the raven stood up and went to throw away the food which he had barley touched, then he silently moved out of the kitchen. "Sasuke, you need to eat." A nagging voice called after him, but Sasuke did not stop in his tracks. "Whatever."

The silence around the table was deafening, even Kei who usually sat making sounds was silent. Naruto stared between his two sons and after a few awkward moments, broke a smile or at least a try of a smile. "Um, I'll go talk to him. Shunsuke pick that up and before you leave for the academy, can you help Kei turn on the TV so that he has something to do, k? Thank you."

Shunsuke nodded but called out for his dad the moment he was about to leave. "Mom… He'll be okay, right?" He asked sadly. "I want old mom back."

Naruto flashed him a tired smile. "Don't worry, Shu. Haha will be alright." I hope, he added silently before leaving his two kids to go after his husband.

After a long search Naruto finally found Sasuke. The man was in their 'what should have been' daughter's room. "Sasuke." He went over to the raven and tried to touch a pale hand but it yanked away as if burned. "D-don't touch me, okay. Go away, I want to be alone."

But Naruto would not listen to any of it. He clutched a thin wrist roughly in his hand and made the other come closer. "I don't care Sasuke, I've left you alone for a whole week now, waiting for you to come to me but I'm tired of waiting and when you let it out on our children, you make it my problem. Suck it up and fucking stop beating yourself up by keeping everything closed up inside you! Talk to me!"

Panicking under the blond's sudden act of control, Sasuke started yanking his hand away from the forceful grip. "Let go Naruto, please." He did not care whether he was begging or not, all he wanted was for the other to let go, but the other's hold did not weaken. Unconsciously Sasuke started collecting chakra in his arm and then pushed the other off of him, making the other fly into the wall with a loud crash.

Naruto groaned as he knew the sudden collusion with the wall would leave a bruise. He felt blood trickle along his spine but ignored it, if throwing him into walls would help Sasuke to heal, Naruto would bare it. "Sasuke, talk to me." He tried again as he stood up and once again walked closer to the Uchiha.

Sasuke scrunched his eyes closed as he could not stand looking into prying deep blue and started shaking his head no. "I don't want to, you moron! Now go away before I make you." And as his eyes opened back up, the Sharingan was spinning wildly in the normally calm black orbs.

Why wouldn't the blond leave? Why was he so persistent on knowing how he felt when the truth would only cause more harm than peace.

"Sasuke, stop using the sharingan, you're only going to tire yourself out if you keep it up. You haven't completely recovered yet." Naruto tried to warn him but it was to late. Feeling faint Sasuke quickly fell to the floor as his eyes turned back to their natural color. His chakra reserve had still not recovered since the pregnancy.

Naruto rushed over and hauled his husband up in his arms. "I told you so." He grunted fiercely. "I'll take you to bed."

Sasuke only put his head against the blond's shoulder and closed his eyes. Naruto's arms always felt calming, he decided and even though he didn't want to be touched by the other, that was all he craved. He wanted to be in his lover's arms and feel the love that seemed so far away, but he couldn't because he knew the truth would only give the opposite.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" He whispered before falling asleep.

**Xx**

"It's just tough you know. I try my best on getting him to talk but as soon as I come near him he always tense up and it feels as if he puts up walls to separate us from each other. Like, his body is there and all but his mind is elsewhere."

"Mm.. I know it can be hard Naruto but.. My opinion is that you'll have to wait until he feels he's ready to talk about it. I know you may be ready and all, but you have to realize this is Sasuke. He has always been that way, you can't drag something out of him, he needs to come to you on his own freewill."

Naruto and Sakura sat in the kitchen talking. After Sasuke had fallen asleep, Naruto had felt emotionally drained and had the need to talk to someone, lucky him minutes later Sakura had decided to come by and see how everything was with the family. He had invited her in and then they had sat down talking, while sharing a warm cup of tea.

"But what about the fact he won't even look at his own two kids? I know it's hard for him but only today Shunsuke asked me when his mom would come back, his mood is affecting all of us."

"I can't answer to that Naruto, I'm sorry: I can only speak in 'if' when I tell you this but, when you become pregnant, you form a special bond to your baby-" Sakura said as she spoke with a special fondness attached to her voice "and to suddenly have that pulled away from you and your baby gone, I can only imagine what that feels like. I would be devastated beyond repair."

Naruto went quiet. He could not become pregnant so he would never know what his friend was talking about, but after hearing her words, he understood if only a little bit better the way Sasuke felt. He decided right then that he would leave the matter be for the time being.

Looking up on the clock on the wall, he realized they had been talking for almost 2 hours.

"Do you feel better now?" He heard Sakura ask him, he nodded and gave her a confirming smile. "Yah, thank you Sakura."

"Anytime."

"You want more tea?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm just going to borrow your bathroom for a minute. Be right back." Sakura stood up and left whilst Naruto poured more tea into their cups.

Not only a minute later Naruto heard shuffling feet coming closer to the kitchen. "Well that was fast did you.." Stopping he noticed it was Sasuke, staring at each other for two awkward seconds, Naruto quickly smiled. "Hey koi. Are you feeling better now?"

Sasuke nodded as he continued over to the table. "Would you like some tea?" The blond asked.

"Yes please." Sasuke put a hand on his husband's back and noticed the other flinch under his touch. "I'm sorry." He hastily said as he felt bad from before. "I guess I were kind of out of it."

"It's okay, I was the one being insensitive. I shouldn't have pushed you so. I just want you to know I'm here for you. Sometimes it feels like you don't trust me enough to tell me stuff, but whatever that stuff is I want to know about it. You are my everything, Sasuke, and has always been. Nothing will ever change that." Looking deeply into black eyes, Naruto tried to show his sincerity through the look they shared.

Sasuke swallowed back the lump in his throat as he quickly looked down on the cup in front of him. "Naruto-"

And at the worst timing ever, Sakura came back from the bathroom. Stopping in her tracks she was surprised upon seeing the subject of Naruto and hers earlier conversation sitting in the kitchen. "Hi Sasuke."

Latter person only nodded his greeting as he took a zip of his tea. Naruto damned the girl's bad timing. He had sensed a difference in his husband, as if he had actually gotten through to the other, but then Sakura had turned up and Sasuke had immediately taken refugee in himself again. It was hard to smile to the girl as she once again sat back down.

"How are you, Sasuke?" She asked warily, fiddling with the cup in her hand.

"Hn, I get by." Waiting a few awkward seconds Sasuke then turned to Naruto. "Where's Kei?"

Jerking back to reality, Naruto stared dumbly at the other before realizing the question he had been asked. "Uh, he's up playing in his room with Mihai-chan. Sakura brought her with her."

Sasuke nodded and once again there was an awkward silence lingering, neither of them knowing of what to say.

"When is the funeral?" She knew she was taking a big dare as she asked this, but she had been meaning to ask it ever since she had come over.

Naruto sent a nervous look to his spouse but did not notice any bigger tension at the question, so he answered sadly; "Next week, Wednesday we were thinking. We only need to get the confirmation from the priest."

"Ah okay."

-

"Bai." Naruto waved Sakura and her daughter off of the porch. Closing the door after him as he went back inside he locked eyes with his husband, standing with Kei on his arm.

"Sasuke, do you feel like continuing on what you said before?" He realized his asking was futile, but he reasoned he had to prove that his earlier words were in fact; true.

"No, it was nothing really." As expected, the raven denied everything and walked away.


	9. In time

Lying in bed awake, the only sound that was heard was a single man's silent snoring. Sasuke stared up the ceiling as thoughts and feelings would not let him doze off.

Tomorrow was their daughter's funeral. They would have it at noon. He had picked out a black kimono that hanged over the chair; he wanted to be sure that everything went as planned. He had decided if anything, at least a good funeral he could give her.

Even though he still felt an immense emptiness inside him and grief from losing her, the more days which passed made it easier to deal. Naruto had given him the support he had never had before, and feeling the love from his children had also helped a lot. Looking up at the blond's face, Sasuke let a tiny smile grace his lips. His first smile since the accident.

He felt the arm around him tighten, a sign the other was waking up. He waited until lids fluttered open until he moved one of his hands to stroke a smooth cheek. "Mm, go back to sleep, koi." A tired mumble came from the blond. Sasuke did not answer though. He simply continued to watch the other's beautiful face.

Upon receiving no answer, Naruto became worried, perhaps the other had had another dream he figured and thus tiredly opened his eyes. "Something wrong Sasuke?"

However, as he suddenly saw a tiny smile grace his husband's lips, Naruto forgot all about sleep as he became fully awake. "What happened?"

"I was thinking… Thank you, dobe..." Falling silent for a second he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I-I really l-love you."

"Sasuke…" Taken back by surprise, Naruto did not know what to answer. The raven had never used the word 'love' easily and hearing it at that moment was something he had least expected.

As he could not word his happiness, Naruto chose to instead show it. Attacking plump lips, he moved aggressively at first to go softer and softer to the end of it. Feeling Sasuke return the kiss with just as much emotion, made the blond's heart lighten. It had been too long since the two had shared any sweet moments together.

Breaking their kiss, they were both left breathing harshly as they tried to regain their breath. However, Naruto did not wait long until he moved to attack a pale throat. Kissing mixed with biting; he started on making a nice hickey. As proof that they were still together, Sasuke was still his no matter the hardships they were going through.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure as pale hands moved to grasp blond tuffs of hair. "N-Naru."

Upon hearing his husband voice, saying his name, Naruto lost what little control he still had. His hands moved from stroking a pale torso to rubbing against a hardening erection. Kissing down a trail along Sasuke's chest, he quickly took in a nipple in his mouth as the other hand started rubbing the other.

Even though he was half lost in pleasure Sasuke's mind was widely awake. He knew where the two were going, and even though it felt amazingly good, he knew he was not ready yet to go down that road. He had just recently let Naruto start touching him again. Gathering up enough of strength to talk, he said; "Naru… Naru.. Please.." Stopping he inhaled a sharp breath as Naruto had started rubbing up against his now full erection. "Please, I-I'm not ready yet. Stop.."

However, the other did not stop in his motions too lost in the ecstasy of pleasuring his lover. Quickly panicking, Sasuke started to pull away from the hands but he was held down. Letting his arm strike out on its own accord, Naruto suddenly found himself flying off the bed.

"I-I'm not ready yet." He repeated, breathing heavily. "Sorry."

**Xx**

Waking up the following morning, there was no time for sleeping in. Sasuke was quickly up on his feet and pulled away the cover from Naruto and in turn made the other groan as it turned cold. "Sasuke, do you have to wake me up so cruelly?" The blond's voice came out muffled as he talked into the pillow.

Ignoring his lover's question Sasuke walked to their closet and grabbed a bath towel. "Get up and take a shower. You can't look like a troll on our own daughter's…" His voice turned quiet, then he whispered "funeral" as if that would make it less painful. After that he ran out of the room, he still would not enter their shared bathroom.

Naruto let out a last growl before getting up. He scratched his abdomen as he looked around the room. "So today's the day huh…" he stated to himself and then went to get ready in the bathroom.

As he was done showering he dried himself and then put on a pair of boxers. Putting on deodorant he then got ready to shave. Looking into the mirror for the first time that morning he suddenly noticed something was wrong with his face. His left side jaw was still a bit swollen from the night before. 'Shouldn't Kyuubi have healed that already?' Shrugging he continued shaving. Hopefully no one would ask about it.

"Naruto, have you woken Shunsuke and Kei yet?" Upon being startled, Naruto squeaked and ended up cutting himself. He turned with a glare to Sasuke, wondering why the other couldn't had warned him first. "Don't friggen do that shit, Sasuke. You made me cut myself just now."

Sasuke quickly shushed him and spoke with a scowl on his face. "You're such a big whiny pant, Naruto. It's probably already healed by now anyway." Freezing outside the door, obsidian eyes were trained on only the blond. "Now, are they up or not?"

Finishing shaving, Naruto put aftershave on his face and then walked out of the bathroom. "No, I haven't had the time to yet."

Throwing his hands in the air, Sasuke hissed like a cat. "I can't believe you. This day is important, moron. They should've been up by now. You're like a woman when it comes to shaving. You take forever!"

Scoffing in defense Naruto crossed his arms as he stared intently on the other. "Just because I have to shave every morning and you don't, doesn't mean I'm a woman. It's more like you're the woman. What man does not have facial hair? No one, I tell you."

Sasuke sent a glare at his husband. "For your information Neji doesn't have it either!" With that he ran out the room like the drama queen he was.

Naruto only smirked in victory.

**Xx**

_Sasuke stared at the urn containing his daughter's ashes. It was small, too small he commented to himself, with a white background Sakura blossoms where scattered across it, making it seem as if they were blowing in a soft wind. It was an urn worthy his daughter._

_He felt his eyes tear up as it had during so many times already, it was anything but fair. His daughter had been so young. She had not even had the chance to see the world._

_A small hand suddenly grabbed onto his leg which made him look down, Kei was standing beside him looking lost. "Don't be sad, kaa-san. Kei don't think Ako-chan want that."_

_Sasuke bent down and took his son in his arms, he hugged him close and wiped at his tears. "Thank you Kei-chan." He then smiled and with a last look slowly turned away._

**Xx**

Cleaning up after all their guests was hard. He felt he was physically exhausted but knew it had to be done. After all it was not as if his lover would do it, said person being the lazy person he was.

Sakura had offered to stay and help, so had Iruka, but he had kindly declined it as he had felt the need to be alone after a hard day, filled with more emotions than he himself could process.

As he stood by the kitchen sink washing plates, two hands suddenly hugged his hips and pressed his back into a firm chest. Relishing in the familiar warmth, Sasuke felt the tension leave his shoulders in a heartbeat. Naruto was good that way. The smallest thing would make Sasuke feel calm, safe. 'If only I had had this when I was younger…'

"Sasuke, you don't have to do that… let someone else take care of it." he heard the other say with a hint of worry.

Sasuke huffed. "Okay, and who would that be?" His tone was filled with doubt, "Everybody has already left and I declined those who offered."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto smiled as he turned the other to face him, still in his arms. "I'm Hokage, have you forgotten? I can just order a Genin team over and let them clean." Waiting a few seconds he realized the other was still not convinced as the man started to shake his head in a refusing manner, however before the other had the time to voice his opinion Naruto cut him off with a finger to plump lips. "And I know just what you need."

"What?" Sasuke doubted the other really knew what it was he needed, as the other had put it.

"You and me, one on one combat, no jutsus, only old fashionable taijutsu. After that a hot nice bath for two, massage included."

Staring at the other in shock, Sasuke could not deny it sounded tempting. Giving it one last thought, he quickly decided the other knew him all too well. "You're such a woman Naruto. A hot bath? Massage?" He snickered silently but smiled nonetheless. Giving the blond one peck to the lips he untwined himself from the other's hug and then left the kitchen with a sly smile on his lips. "Tell me when you're ready to get your ass kicked, dobe."

**Xx**

"Mm that felt nice." Sasuke said as he sunk down further in the water. Chuckling from behind the raven, Naruto put his hands around his lover's waist as he leant his head against a pale shoulder.

"Cheater."

Smirking, Sasuke only closed his eyes as he submerged further, letting his tensed muscles be soothed by the hot water. "Just because you lost doesn't make me a cheater. It makes you weak."

"You used sharingan! I said no ninjutsu." He said in mock anger. 'And for the record I went easy on you.'

"Just because you're afraid." Sasuke smiled fondly as he heard the other's sputters. "By the way, didn't you say I'd get a massage by you?"

"You called me a woman, bastard." Naruto objected.

Knowing just how to persuade the blond, Sasuke slightly turned so that their faces almost touched. He put on a small pout and then started to move his hand up and down a firm thigh. Every time coming closer to the spot he had neglected for almost 3 weeks. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke, that's unfair…" Naruto inhaled deeply as he tried resisting the power of his lover but realized he had failed quite hard as his mouth suddenly mouthed; okay.

Turning back around happily, Sasuke hauled himself to a sitting position. "Thank you."

A few minutes into the massage, Naruto grew tired of the silence that had fallen upon them and decided to break it however Sasuke surprisingly beat him to it. "Thank you…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Naruto slowed down his kneading hands and made the other turn in his arms. "What for?"

"For everything, dobe… Thank you for making me feel safe and stuff." The last was said in a whisper as the Uchiha quickly looked away so that his lover would not see his blushing face.

Rolling his eyes at the other's obviousness, Naruto forced Sasuke to look back at him. "You're the dobe, Sasuke." Sasuke frowned but was cut off as Naruto continued. "I love you."

Staring deep into his lover's eyes, Sasuke was absorbed by the love sparkling in the deepest of blue. "I.. love you too."

Their lips met half way and what they shared at that moment was a sweetness indescribable by words. It was a kiss with so much love poured into it, a kiss that showedeven though their life had been thrown around like a volleyball, their love was still as strong as ever. "Hey, I just realized… you've become unhealthily thin. I can feel your ribs quite sharply."

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Way to ruin the moment, stupid."

"Teme, I just want you healthy!" Naruto scoffed feeling offended. "No need for name calling."

"Baka, baka, baka, baka." Sasuke teased as he took a handful of water and threw it at the blond's face.

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Naruto stared surprised at the one before him. "Did you just… throw water at me?"

Smirking, Sasuke wittily replied; "Are you that stupid you can't even remember what happened, you have to ask about it?"

"Oh you…" Naruto started crawling over the other, with eyes so similar to a predator looking at its prey, making Sasuke back up to the other side of the bathtub, with Naruto hovering over him. Stealing a kiss, Naruto painfully bit Sasuke's under lip to give him entrance and then plunged his tongue inside the familiar hot cavern.

"nngh." Though it felt nice, Sasuke felt fear settle in his stomach and his body started trembling. He was cornered and his hands were tightly bound by the blond's hands. He pulled away from the kiss and inhaled much needed air.

Meanwhile Sasuke was regaining his breath Naruto moved down to suck on the brunet's nape. Upon earning a moan from his lover, Naruto smiled in satisfaction. However his smile quickly dissipated once he noticed Sasuke was trembling uncontrollably. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He stopped his advances and searched black eyes.

"I-I told you earlier… I'm not… not ready." Sasuke looked away, afraid of the sure disappointment that would be evident in the other's eyes. He never meant to push away his lover but it was hard when he was afraid of the connection they had once had. He had changed, he could no longer bear children and he was afraid once Naruto realized it, he would also change. As long he put off any sort of sexual connection between them, he would be safe.

Naruto stood from the bath and stepped out. Drying his body with a towel he stared at Sasuke. The brunet looked like a lost child with his back slightly hunched, his arms hanging loosely down his sides and eyes trained down in shame. He wanted to comfort him, to take him in his arms and just hold him so that nothing could ever hurt him, but the other's uncertainties was starting to take a toll on him. He tried to support Sasuke, he stayed away, he told him he loved him, he would listen if the other only chose to talk, but all his efforts proved to be useless. Sasuke would still not give him what he craved most of all; his trust.

"I'm going down stair. You don't need to be afraid anymore." With that said Naruto put on a pair of clean underwear and then left the room.

Sasuke submerged further down the water and covered his eyes with an arm. 'Why?' Questioned Sasuke silently as tears threatened to fall.


	10. I love you

For each passing day, Sasuke found it easier to deal with the loss of his daughter. He no longer thought of her every minute of the day, though she was always in his heart, nor was he as reserved as he had been after the accident. He sat with his family during whole dinners, he spent more time playing with his kids and he was once again able to be close to Naruto, however they had yet to involve in any sexual activities. Sure, they kissed but they never went any further than that.

Naruto had gone back to being Hokage however he did not spend as much time there as he had before. He tried to do most of his work at home, where he could keep a close eye to his spouse. The more time which seemed to pass Naruto felt Sasuke's and his bond grow stronger. After weeks of frustration, the brunet had finally started to open up to him. He would tell him of his nightmares, he would initiate kisses. He had even started to use their shared bathroom again.

Naruto smiled fondly as his thoughts were filled by his lover. Though their lives had seemed beyond repair two months earlier, he had proved himself wrong. They were slowly getting back up on their feet and shared an even stronger bond to each other than they had before the accident.

A hard knock to his study's door brought him back to the present and the door soon opened up. There was his lover. Sasuke walked up to his desk and hunched over it as he places his elbows over scattered papers and rested his face in his hands. "Mister, have you seen Kei?"

Casting a quick glance to under his desk, Naruto shook his head no. "Not that I know of. Why?" He bent slightly forward so that their faces were almost in same height.

Sasuke clucked his tongue as he put on a thoughtful face. "We're going shopping clothes and groceries. He's hiding though and therefore I have to find him." Using one hand to caress a tan cheek, Sasuke brought Naruto's face closer. "You see I've looked _everywhere_, yet I can't find him and so I ask myself where could he be and your study room pops up in my head." Narrowing his eyes in a seductive way Sasuke pressed their lips together to seconds later pull back. "I'm tired and I don't have the patient to look any longer. Are you sure you aren't hiding something?"

Naruto deeply inhaled and tried to suppress his willingness to give in and just tell the other so that he could be awarded by those plump lips again but failed hard as his libido quickly decided for him. "Under the desk." He quickly said and smashed their lips together.

Sasuke let out a satisfied moan and smirked into the kiss. Not many seconds later, Kei jumped out form his hiding with a pout on his lips. "Daddy, why you tell mommy where Kei is?"

Naruto broke the kiss and sent his son an apologetic look. "My apologies Kei-chan, but everything is fair in love and war. Your mama won this time."

Kei huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Papa ijiwarui!"

Sasuke chuckled and stood up from his half lying position over the desk, much to Naruto's disappointment, and held his hand out for his son. "Come on we are going to buy you clothes, Kei-chan. You can't keep wearing those old clothes you've outgrown already."

Kei made a face and stared desperately at his father. "Mama, Kei don't want shopping..!"

"Sure you do." And with that said, Sasuke bid Naruto good bye and pulled a yelling Kei after him.

Naruto sighed. Life had finally turned for the better.

**Xx**

"How was shopping?" Naruto cheerily asked as he stood in the kitchen making dinner, when Sasuke entered with his hands full of bags and a tired looking Kei was dragging his feet behind him. "Mama go everywhere." Kei answered with a pout.

Kissing his husband hello, Sasuke put the bags on the table and started to put the groceries inside the fridge. "We bought pants, some shirts, socks and new underwear for Shunsuke. Also I found these new sheets, very comfortable. We stopped by the tailor and he put the Uchiha mark on some of them." He stopped upon hearing a quick mumble from the other. "Would you mind repeat that?" he asked with a frown.

Naruto tried to look innocent but his next words earned a glare from the brunet. "Uchiha's and their damn symbol."

"I'm sorry if we happen to be a proud clan. Don't you want people to have respect for our children? The clan mark shows how intelligent and strong they are." Sasuke cast an indicating look at his son on one of the kitchen chairs only to blush upon seeing his son picking his nose. 'They definitely inherited that from Naruto.'

"Kei!" He took a tissue and helped Kei blow his nose after drying his finger. "We don't put our fingers in our noses. That's for cavemen, not Uchihas."

Kei giggled and kicked with his feet. "Mama, where's Kei's colo' book."

"Nn, in the drawer behind you I'd think. You can find the crayons under it."

Pleased, Kei jumped off his chair and took out his color book and crayons. Then he sat back by the table and started coloring. "Keep it inside the book now." He heard his mother say to him. Grinning he nodded, however he never understood why his mom became angry with him when he drew outside the paper. He only made it more colorful and it was funnier. Mama was weird.

"What are you making?" Sasuke asked as he peered over a broad shoulder.

"Yakitori." Naruto replied and looked over his shoulder too meet the other's eyes. Sasuke smiled and placed a quick kiss on his husband's cheek. "Sounds delicious."

Naruto hummed his consent and stirred in the chicken. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and leant his head against Naruto's back, relishing in the warmth coming from the other. Naruto secretly smiled as he moved one of his hands to caress the other's hands.

Mere minutes later a loud voice broke the peaceful calm "Tadaima!" Waiting for a bit Shunsuke soon appeared in the kitchen grinning madly. "Okaeri." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison then stared at each other and smiled fondly. "Where have you been mister, don't you end at four on Wednesdays?" Sasuke asked wearing a slight frown.

"I do, I just followed Daisuke home a quickie. He has this new PS3 game and it was so cool. We were shooting stuff and, and I was better than he was! Can you believe it?! I fucking kicked his ass so hard his face even fell. Damn you should've seen the look he gave me. Cool huh?"

"Shu! I've told you not to use such a foul language! Uchihas should know better." Sasuke hastily reprimanded him, but Shunsuke dismissed it with his hand. "Well done, son. I knew my son was better than those damn Hyuugas." Ignoring the snide comment from his lover Naruto turned in the other's embrace and kissed him full on the lips. "We did an awesome job!"

Sasuke chuckled and looked to the side. "More like I did. You're a dobe after all." Naruto said a defensive 'hey' but smiled fondly as Sasuke only smiled.

"Will you two stop making me want to gouge my eyes out and tear my ears off?" Shunsuke commented from the door wearing a face of disgust.

Sasuke encircled his arms around Naruto's neck and stood on his tip toes. Pressing his lips against the blond's they shared a long sweet kiss. One of Naruto's hands moved slowly down Sasuke's hip to rest on his lower back. In the distance they could hear Shunsuke let out a sound of disgust. "Gross." He then ran out and up the staircase outside the kitchen. "It's only love, Shunsuke!" Sasuke called after him and chuckled.

Naruto stared happily at his husband's smiling face and hugged him closer. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. "You are going to burn that chicken, dobe."

Naruto quickly let go and grumbled over bastard to husband as he stirred in the yakiniku. "I think it's done. Will you set the table?"

Sasuke nodded and removed the table of all the shopping bags, he then took Kei's color book and put it away, much to Kei's objection, and then started on setting the table. Filling 4 bowls of rice, Naruto put them on the table along with a big plate of yakitori.

"Kei, go get your brother. Tell him dinner is done." Sasuke ordered his son and Kei took off only to be back seconds later with his brother.

Sitting down by the table, the family started to eat. Sasuke helped Kei take his food and filled his glass with milk. "Can you eat by yourself?" He asked his son and Kei nodded enthusiastically. "Hai."

"Can I have coke?" Shunsuke asked as he stared at the milk carton as if it was poison. "Drink your milk now and you can drink coke later." Naruto answered as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Why don't you need to drink milk?" Shunsuke asked and he crossed his arms.

"Because." Sasuke answered and poured water in his glass.

Grumbling Shunsuke took the carton in his hands and poured milk in his glass. 'Gross.' He thought as he took a sip from it.

"How was school today?" Asked Sasuke before putting some chicken in his mouth.

Waiting until he was done chewing Shunsuke answered with a shrug. "Nothing special. We learnt about the history of ninjas. It was boring so Daisuke and I drew monsters instead."

"Maah I remember when we had to read about that… What a pain." Naruto uttered with a curled lip.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with laughter in his eyes. "Are you kidding me? All you did was sleep and you failed most of our tests. I don't know how you managed to graduate, probably because Iruka was fond of you."

Naruto glared at his husband. "Tsk, just because you were Urkel and got the highest grades."

"I had to." Sasuke answered bitterly and then turned to Shunsuke. "Just do your best, I don't want you to fail like him." He pointed with his chopsticks at Naruto. "But I don't want you to over work it either. Just, always do your best, Shunsuke."

Shunsuke did not really understand what his mom was talking about but nodded nonetheless. "I will."

"When do Kei go to school?" Kei suddenly chimed in in their discussion.

"Not as long I go there hopefully." Shunsuke replied with narrowed eyes. He did not want his brother in school hanging after him. He had enough of it at home.

"Shunsuke, be nice to your brother." Sasuke gave him a pointed look and then turned to Kei on his left. "A few more years left and then you'll be going too."

Sticking out his tongue at his brother, Kei tried his hardest at glaring. "Kei want to be bigger than Aniki. Aniki always so mean."

Sasuke looked at his two sons interact with each other and smiled. A sudden thought of what it would have been like if their daughter had been with them hit him and made him look to where his daughter would have sat if only she had been alive. He furrowed his eyebrows at the dull ache in his heart and remained lost in his thoughts as he stared at nothing.

Noticing his husband's sudden distance Naruto frowned and looked at the brunet anxiously. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Startled awake from his thoughts Sasuke was quick to answer. "Ah nothing." However Naruto's did not look convinced. Smiling for good insurance, Sasuke confirmed his well being. "Really it was nothing. Something just hit me, I'm okay."

Nodding Naruto went back to eating. Kei said something funny and the whole family started laughing. It was horrible what had happened decided Sasuke, but he had his family, and that was the best medicine to mend his broken heart.

**Xx**

Naruto stretched his sore arms, he had been going through papers the last three hours and there was still some left. 'Why do I never seem to finish any, tomorrow there'll be even more!' Sighing he moved defeated to his bedroom.

He shed himself of his shirt and started on his pants but paused as he saw Sasuke enter. "Everyone's asleep now?"

"Not everyone." Sasuke smirked seductively as he walked up to Naruto and laid his arms around his neck.

Naruto groaned at the seducing look in the brunet's eyes and put his hands on pale hips to push the other away. However Sasuke remained still with his arms around his neck. "Sasuke." He warned, but latter only tightened his grip and shushed him by covering his lips with his own. Sasuke moved slowly against his lips and Naruto could not help responding. Licking and biting at Sasuke's under lip he asked for entrance however the brunet pulled back.

Naruto closed his eyes to hide his disappointment. "Sasuke," he spoke between breaths. "I can't do this. I'm too sexually… starved. I don't want to hurt you."

Feeling the other touch his lips with a thumb, he opened his eyes in confusion and searched obsidian eyes. "It's okay…" Sasuke said feeling a bit anxious, but he had made up his mind. He was ready to be close to the blond again. He wanted to be complete.

"I… I think I'm ready."

Naruto's eyes widened if only a little. "A-are you sure?"

"Mm." Sasuke loosened his hold around Naruto's neck and leaned back.

Naruto let one of his hands move from a pale hip and in under a loose shirt. Caressing the soft skin under, he earned a moan from his lover. "It's been too long…" He let his mind speak and brought their lips back together.

They moved slowly towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. Weeks of built up sexual tension was poured into the kiss and once they broke apart for air, both were left panting.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and pulled Naruto with him as he tried to regain the control of his breathing. "I'm sorry I've hold you off so long. I've just… I-"

This time it was Naruto's time to hush the other. He did not care about what had been at that moment, all he could think about was the man in front of him of which he loved. "You don't have to say anything Sasuke. I know."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. His hands moved to unbutton his husband's pants and seeing the other's erection made him shudder in pleasure.

"I love you." He heard Naruto whisper in his ear as the blond was working on removing his shirt.

"Love you too." Sasuke answered and helped the other rid of his shirt.

With a quick yank his pants along with his underwear was off, thrown to the floor. Naruto stopped to stare at the beautiful body beneath him. His lover was truly beautiful. He caressed a pale cheek and once again brought their lips together.

Sasuke's hands stroke the back of Naruto as Naruto's hands were busy touching every inch of his skin. Wherever the blond touched, a tingle and warmth lingered behind. From weeks of neglect, his body happily answered to Naruto's advances. He was already sporting a full erection from only a few touches and kisses. It made him blush at how quickly his body was reacting.

"Nngh." Sasuke groaned when a hand started stroking dangerously close to his erection. Feather light touches were working up and down along his thigh as Naruto had moved to suck and bite along his jaw line. "Naruto." He arched his body when the hand stopped and inched further down between his legs, forcing them apart.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted and worked further down a pale chest, leaving trails of kisses and tiny bites along the way. Sasuke's eagerly responding body and pleasure filled moans only urged him on. 'I don't think he has ever been this responsive before.' Naruto thought happily before biting down on a perked nipple.

Sasuke released yet another breathy moan as his body started trembling at the sweet pain yet excited shudders that ran through his body.

His erection was already leaking pre-cum and Naruto had not even touched 'that' place yet. He focused his eyes on the ceiling as he tried to hold back the urge to cum. Naruto bit down once again on his nipple and pinched the other. Chuckling around the nipple between his teeth, vibrations were sent through Sasuke's chest and that was enough to push him to his release.

Feeling his entire body tense, semen spurted out on his stomach and a familiar tingling sensation settled in his abdomen.

"Cumming so fast Sasuke, I didn't even touch you."

Naruto's voice felt far away as he basked in the after glow of his release. Closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath he opened them once again and dazedly stared at the blond over him. "shu-t up."

Naruto smiled and ghosted a hand over the other's now limp cock. "You know… I can't wait putting my cock deep inside you, feeling your walls clench around me as I hit your sweet spot and make you scream my name in pleasure."

Sasuke purred at the blond's words and felt shivers run down his body. His cock was hardening again. "Nngh make me yours N-Naru."

"With pleasure." Naruto smirked and stretched for a bottle of lube in the nightstand drawer. Squirting some on his fingers he coated them well before placing them by a puckered entrance. "Are you ready?" He gently asked and upon receiving a nod pushed a finger inside. Both groaned at the new sensation.

Naruto had to take a short pause to inhale a deep breath before slowly moving his finger in and out. After a while he added another and started moving them in a scissoring motion, feeling Sasuke's walls ease up around them. Upon deeming it loose enough Naruto squirted some more lube in his hands and coated his arousal.

Instinctively Sasuke spread his legs further apart as he watched Naruto touching himself. The sight was definitely a turn on and he could feel his erection straining painfully. "Naruto." He wined, wanting the other to just hurry up so he could finally feel complete again.

Naruto complied and put his erection against Sasuke's entrance. Lifting thin legs over his shoulders he locked eyes with his lover. "Stay relaxed and breathe." And with that he pushed inside.

Sasuke gasped as an excruciating pain shot through his body upon being entered for the first time in two months. His eyes filled with tears yet he urged Naruto on by rocking his hips.

Seeing his lover's pain, Naruto tried to distract Sasuke by bringing their lips together. He sucked hard and let Sasuke bite his lower lip so hard it drained blood. On his back, he could feel Sasuke's nails clawing at his skin. "Breathe, koi." Naruto reminded as he started trusting in and out.

Grabbing a hold of Sasuke's now limp cock, he started pumping it with his trusts feeling it soon stiffen as he found Sasuke's sweet spot.

"Aah" Sasuke squealed once Naruto started pounding at the spot which made his whole body shudder in excitement and pleasure. The pain was growing weaker with each trust and soon all he could feel was pleasure.

"Aah, Sasuke… You're tight." Naruto said between gasps of breath. "I – I fucking love your body."

Sasuke's one hand moved to grab a strong cheek and helped the other push further inside his body. "Mnngh.. So… nice, Naru! H-harder.."

Not one to disobey his lover's will, Naruto plunged deeply inside Sasuke earning more moans.

Removing one of Sasuke's legs from his shoulder he bent further down, pulled out and then forcefully trusted back inside.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped at feeling himself be filled further. After few more trust he felt his climax coming closer. Meeting the blond's each trust eagerly he heavily moaned as Naruto grabbed hold of his arousal once again, pumping it hard with each trust.

"Nngh, I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum-" Seconds later Sasuke reached his climax for a second time. With a few more trusts Naruto quickly followed Sasuke's lead and squirted his seed deep inside Sasuke.

Falling down on the other's chest, Naruto was quick to roll to the side. They were both feeling sticky from both sweat and semen. Naruto lay panting beside Sasuke until he had gathered enough of air to speak. "Do you- do you want to shower?" He questioned.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, his chest heaving from exhaustion. "Only if you tell me that you love me?"

Naruto grinned and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I love you."


	11. 7 Years later,

**7 Years Later**

"Aah… Naruto!" Uchiha Sasuke, 30 years old moaned in pleasure as his husband Naruto bit down on his right nipple. He pulled on golden locks, and pulled his lover up to meet in a heated kiss.

Naruto smiled into the kiss as his hands started massaging pale thighs, inching them further apart until one of his hands were playing with a twitching entrance. "Mm… Sasuke, your hole is just itching for me to fill it up." He said between pants as they broke apart, smirking in satisfaction.

Sasuke grunted as he felt Naruto circling his entrance. "Maybe you should stop playing then."

Naruto caught swollen lips hungrily before complying and pushed a finger inside his husband, earning another breathy moan. "Ngh"

Sasuke trembled as excitement washed over him. Having Naruto abuse his hole and his mouth played with made him lose himself in the pleasure the blond gave him.

Upon feeling Naruto adding another finger, he thought he heard a door slam. Bolting up, he pushed Naruto to stop as he listened for further sounds. 'Nothing.'

"Did you hear that?" He asked just to make sure he was right.

"What?" Asked Naruto, his eyes a bit dazed.

"A door slamming shut?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"Maybe Kei got home early?"

Naruto sighed as he started pushing Sasuke back down on the bed. "Kei doesn't end until 4..." He kissed Sasuke on the lips as he once again penetrated Sasuke with two fingers, adding another second later.

"How… about Shu… Shu-chan?" Sasuke found it hard speaking as Naruto kept hitting his sweet spot. Pleasure ran along his spine and unconsciously he started meeting the other's trust, swallowing the fingers to the hilt.

"Tomorrow…" Naruto gasped out as he started covering his arousal with lube. He told Sasuke to put his one leg over his shoulder as he positioned himself outside the brunet's entrance. "Ittadakimasu."

He spoke before pushing inside, freezing for only a second to stop himself from cumming on the spot like a virgin would. "Still so tight…" He grumbled and slowly started trusting in and out. Sasuke arched his back in ecstasy as he found himself in euphoria. Having Naruto's dick shoved up his ass felt ridiculously good. His body was squirming from excitement and he could feel his release coming closer.

Too bad their bedroom door opened and a loud shriek made the two stop in the middle of their sexual activities.

"OH MY GOD!" Shunsuke cried out as he covered his eyes and ran out the room. His innocent eyes! He had only just come home from a mission with his team and wanted to tell his parents he was back and he, he had walked in on them having sex. They were old! And parents! 'GROSS!' He cried in his mind as the mental pictures swam before his eyes.

Back in the bedroom Sasuke sat with wide eyes, his arousal gone and with his husband's cock up his arse. He pushed Naruto off of him and immediately covered up with the cover under him. Sporting a blush worth competing with a tomato, Sasuke spoke shakily. "I thought you told me he wasn't getting back until tomorrow."

Naruto had the decency to at least blush as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oops?"

Sasuke smacked the blond on the head and then stood from the bed. Searching for his underwear he put them on and threw the cover back on the bed.

"Where are you going?" He heard Naruto ask. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt, Sasuke answered. "I'm going to see how much we have scarred our son."

Having still not moved from the bed, Naruto looked down on his still erect cock. "What about me?" He shot him a pointing stare.

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess you'll have to do it yourself… And change the sheets after you're done."

Before leaving the room he heard his husband mumble something about "Unfair, stupid Husbands"

-

Shunsuke was in his room, unpacking his bag. Throwing the dirty clothes to the floor he put away his kunais and shurikens. He hid them in the closet so that Kei would not find them. He had come home one too many times and Kei had played with them then he had gotten chewed up because Kei was not allowed to play with them after he had cut himself, leaving a six inches long scar on his leg.

His face was still slightly flushed from what he had seen upon walking inside his parent's bedroom. 'That was so embarrassing! I can't believe mom and dad are still doing _it._ Oh god I did not just think that thought. How…Ugh, that was so gross.'

He turned on his computer and started playing music. He tuned up the volume in a try to keep his mind busy from remembering what he had just seen but failed miserably as his mother suddenly entered his room.

"Shunsuke, uhm are you alright?" He asked. Shunsuke blushed upon looking his mom in the face and so quickly looked away. All he could think of when he saw his mother in the eyes was… 'Not going there!' He quickly reminded himself, more than embarrassed at the pictures playing in his mind.

"Uh, sure. Everything is fine." Shunsuke tried to act casual, as he fidgeted with his hands and looked at his feet.

"Unh, I bet this must be awkward for you… Um, you see when two people love each other like your dad and I… They sometimes get sexu-"

Shunsuke's eyes widened as he slowly came to realize where his mom was going and quickly put his hands over his ears. He scrunched his eyes together, too embarrassed to listen any further. "Please mom, don't go any further. I get it. I do. You don't have to tell me."

"Uh good.. Do- do you have any questions?" Sasuke questioned his face completely red.

'God he can be so embarrassing! Can't he see I don't want to talk about it! It's already enough awkward as it is. Why can't mom be more like dad?! At least dad isn't as embarrassing and tries to talk about it.' Shaking his head no, Shunsuke made a sour face. "Please mom! Can you just stop talking! I'm okay, you can leave now. I need to sleep."

Sasuke nodded, as he backed out of the room. "Uh sleep well then Shu-chan. Uh, Okaerinasai."

"Bye mom."

**Xx**

Sasuke sat watching TV with his youngest son when two arms suddenly hugged him from behind. Sun kissed hair and a sun tanned face popped over his shoulder and gently smiled. "Hey there, beautiful." Naruto whispered huskily.

Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine and smiled lovingly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was bored. Too much paper work makes me fidgety so I thought I'd find my lover and maybe we could have some fun together…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke scoffed as he turned back to watch the flashing screen in front of him. "I'm tired, and watching TV."

Sighing, Naruto let go of his lover and walked to sit down beside him. Throwing his arm around slim shoulders he pulled Sasuke closer to him. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know really. Kei what are you watching?"

Kei threw them a quick glance before turning back to watch the screen. "A movie, so stop talking dad."

Naruto frowned but complied nonetheless. Beside him, Sasuke chuckled.

A few minutes later shuffling feet was heard. Sasuke threw a look over his shoulder and noticed Shunsuke walking to the hallway. "Where are you going?" He questioned as he checked the clock. "It's already Nine o'clock."

"Out." Shunsuke answered shortly, not even sparing him a look.

"And you're going to do what?" Sasuke pressed.

"Meet someone."

Upon hearing his son's words Naruto was quick to chime in on the discussion. "Oh, who's the girl?"

Shunsuke was quick to turn around, face sporting a deep crimson blush as he sputtered in defense. "No one! I'll be back later."

"11 o'clock sharp, not a minute later, Shu." Sasuke told him. Shunsuke absently nodded. "Bye dad, mom. Bye Loser!"

"Shut up, Aniki!" Kei muttered and shot his brother a glare.

"Don't call your brother that, or you'll be staying at home tonight." Sasuke was quick to reprimand him while giving him a look of disapproval.

"Okay, okay. Bye Kei_-chan._" He smirked to himself.

Kei growled and threw himself over the sofa and ran up to his brother but was too late as Shunsuke had quickly run out the door with a good show of the finger first.

"Aniki wa ijiwarui. Daikirai da." Kei mumbled as he made his way back to the couch.

Sasuke frowned. "Kei, don't say such things."

"Why not, it's true. He's always so mean to me. I wish I was older than him, then I'd be the one calling him names all the time."

Sasuke pulled his son closer to him and ruffled his already messy hair. "You'll come around. He's just going through a face. I remember when you were a baby. He always used to fuzz over you. I still remember his face when he saw you for the first time at the hospital after I had given birth to you. He was so proud."

Kei hmphed and crossed his arms. "He's still mean to me now."

Sasuke chuckled and then looked up at Naruto, staring at his face as he thought.

"What?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"Nothing." Sasuke bit his lip and looked away. "I was just thinking how I missed having a baby…"

Naruto let a sad smile grace his face, as he tightened his grip around Sasuke. He did not really know what to say, so he said nothing. He let the gesture be his answer.


	12. A mission for the Hokage

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Naruto looked down at the paper in his hands and then back up at his secretary again. He had to leave for Suna. He felt a smile play on his lips as he reread the paper once again, telling him about a meeting with the kazekage. It would be nice seeing them again as it had been a long time since he had last seen Gaara and his siblings.

'Sasuke won't be pleased though.' A second voice in his head reminded him. Clucking his tongue in thought, he dismissed his secretary and stood from his seat. As protocol he needed at least two anbus with him. "Neji and Shikamaru" He decided pretty fast. 'They get along well, though Shikamaru will probably complain as always… That lazy bastard.' He chuckled amused.

Calling back his secretary, he told her to inform the both anbu captains about their mission and to meet at the tower in two hours. He then sent her away again. He started packing his things together. He had to say bye to his family before leaving, otherwise Sasuke would skin him alive once he got back.

**xx**

"Tadaima." He called out through the silence before Sasuke came and greeted him back. "Okaeri nasai, dobe."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pressed their lips together. "What are you doing home so early?" Sasuke questioned once they had separated.

Naruto grinned apologetically. "Aah, sorry Sasuke but I have important Hokage business to take care of."

Sasuke tilt his head to the side, silently asking what it was.

"It's in Sand."

"Oh." Sasuke answered bluntly and let go of his husband. "What are you doing there?"

"Hokage business. Sorry, it's classified."

"You can't even tell me?"

Naruto shook his head no. "It's nothing too bad though. I promise."

"Don't get hurt, dobe." Sasuke gave the blond a weary look. "I know how you have the tendency throwing yourself into weird situations."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pouted. "Do not."

"Stop whining. You do too." Sasuke raised a fine brow, giving the blond a perfect 'Don't even try to argue' stare.

"Well, can I help that that crazy woman was a liar and claimed I grabbed her boobs when I so_ totally_ weren't! She threw herself at me and I accidentally touched them. Damn I'm gay and married to _you_! Why would I touch boobs when I have your ass? Which for the record; is so much better than any breasts ever could be! Believe it!"

Sasuke did not know whether to smile or frown. In an absurd way Naruto' words were securing, yet quite degrading. A deep frown settled on his forehead as he glowered at his husband.

Naruto mentally slapped himself upon seeing his lover scowl. Sasuke was a sensitive person. After years married to each other he should've known that by now. Perhaps he really was an idiot? "Eh, I'm sorry koi. I... uh didn't mean it like that… You know I'm bad with words- I'm an idiot right?" He was quick to apologize and took the brunet back in his arms.

"I'm" He nipped Sasuke softly on the lips. "Really" And licked his bottom lip. "Very." Hovering so close their lips were almost touching he stared deeply into ebony eyes. "Sorry." He finished; his voice surprisingly seductively as he sealed it with a sugary sweet kiss.

Sasuke twined his arms yet again around Naruto's neck and smirked into the kiss. Sometimes Naruto was too corny, so corny it was embarrassing, but secretly – he really liked it. However, that was something he kept only to himself. He would never live it down if somebody ever found out.

Hearing someone suddenly cough, the two broke apart for much needed air. "Seriously mom, dad! Don't do that!"

Not letting go of each other, Sasuke and Naruto turned to stare at their oldest son both wearing the same amused grin. "Oh look who's finally up, Mr Sleepyhead." Sasuke drawled with a raised brow.

Naruto grinned. "Go away Shu, your mom and I are having some quality time. You'll understand once you're older."

Sasuke smacked Naruto lightly on the chest and rolled his eyes. "There's lunch in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Shunsuke nodded and made his way to the kitchen but stopped in his tracks as Sasuke spoke again.

"Your dad is leaving for Suna in an hour."

Shunsuke lazily turned. "Uh, say hi to Uncle Gaara?" He said, not knowing what his mom really expected him to say. It did not take long until he did though.

"Is that all I get Shu-chan?" Naruto made a dramatic voice and feigned tears. "I'm hurt. When you were younger you used to cry and complain when I left for missions. You were so cute."

Shunsuke blushed and slightly stuttered. "I-I was young and dumb." He then turned and without as much as saying a short bye disappeared to the kitchen.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with mock hurt. "He's so not cute anymore" Said he, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Perhaps you need some… _comforting_ before you leave?" Asked Sasuke as his eyes narrowed seductively. Naruto felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine, causing him to smirk. "That would do I guess." And with that, he bent down and kissed the brunet lovingly. He would miss those lips during his days away.

**Xx**

Naruto had been gone a day and it was with a lot of reluctance he let himself admit he missed him already. Their bed had felt ridiculously cold and uncomfortably big the previous night without the blond sleeping next to him. Which was weird since it wasn't exactly the first time he had slept in it alone.

A slight nausea he couldn't shake off had settled itself into his abdomen. He reasoned it was because of lack of sleep and it made him want to spend all day in bed, but he couldn't, as he had to take care of his two sons and had promised Sakura they would go drink coffee together later that day.

He threw off the covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Using pure force, he pulled himself up on his feet and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once done he got dressed and then went to start his usual morning routine. First up; wake Kei up.

Knocking lightly he then opened the door and stepped inside. He stared at the mess surrounding him. There were clothes and toys everywhere. Video games lay scattered in front of the small TV and strangely enough a fork was embedded into the wall. Sasuke found himself staring awkwardly at his son as he sighed out loud. Just yesterday he had cleaned the room and already it was back to its usually messy state. It just wasn't fair. 'I give up.' Defeat hung over him.

Walking over to the sleeping boy, Sasuke shook the small body awake. "It's time to wake up now Kei. It's almost time for school."

The small boy moaned as if in pain and mumbled quietly into the covers; "I don't want to. I'm sick."

Sasuke raised a brow skeptically, Kei had tried that a lot recently but as he felt his forehead his eyes slightly widened. Kei's forehead was burning up. Sasuke quickly got to his feet and ran for the thermometer. Coming back with it in his hand he pulled on Kei's shoulder so that he was lying on his side. Putting the thermometer to his ear it soon showed a degree of 38.6.˚c.

Kei groaned as he looked up at his mom with half lidded eyes. "Do I have to mom?"

Sasuke's eyes eased and a smile settled on his lips. "No, you can stay home today. You have a high fever so you'll have to stay in bed, okay?" Kei nodded. "Can I get you something?"

Shaking his head no, Kei let out another groan and crawled deeper under his cover.

"Kei I think I'm going to move you down to the couch in the lounge. I can keep better watch over you there, and you have to drink something. So either I chose what you'll have or you can."

Kei crawled out from his bed and started walking out his room. He knew it was pointless to argue against his mother. He was incredibly scary when pissed. "Coke."

"Do you want me to take your cover with me?"

"Yes please."

**xx**

"What are you doing at home?" Shunsuke asked with surprise upon seeing his brother still at home even though it was almost midday.

"I'm sick." Kei tiredly answered while flipping the channels of the TV. There was never anything good airing during the day.

Shunsuke said something close to an "ah" and then put his hand on his little brother's forehead. "You're burning up…" He stated the obvious and pulled away. His eyes adopted worry as he hunched over the smaller form. Even though Kei was annoying at most times, he still loved him and always got worried when something happened to him.

"Mom said I have a fever." Kei drawled but paid his brother no more attention. He knew the other would only tease him about being sick. He always did whenever Kei showed any sign of weakness.

However after a moment of silence, Kei narrowed his eyes and gave his brother an annoyed glare. "What? You're not going to say anything? I thought you'd at least call me a loser for catching a simple flu…"

Shunsuke only chuckled as his eyes turned into crescents. His little brother knew him too well. "Normally I would, but you're sick otouto. I'll only tell you to get better, okay." He then pinched Kei's cheeks and walked - while laughing - to the kitchen.

Kei growled and threw the remote after his brother but failed terribly as he became dizzy from moving too fast. "Damn." He silently cursed. "Now I'm stuck watching Hannah Montana…" Maybe he should've thrown something else…

**xx**

"Ohayoo." Shunsuke called out and entered the kitchen only to find his mom talking on the phone. He sat down by the table and then gave his mother a meaningful look as he patiently waited for him to finish.

"Konnichiwa." Sasuke corrected and nodded to something being said in the phone. "Hn, I'll tell him that. Mm.." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the phone call dragged on longer than he had thought from the start. Making a face he heard Shunsuke chuckle. Sending him a playful glare, Sasuke nodded affirmatively as if Sakura would see him through the phone. "Okay I'd guess."

Shunsuke listened to his mother talk on the phone as he pretended to be busy counting crumbs on the table. On the phone his mom wasn't very talkative and the short words he said always stayed passive. He felt sorry for the other person on the line. "Mom…" He whined when his stomach started grumbling. He was so hungry it felt like he hadn't eaten anything for days.

He started leaning on the chair but was quickly reprimanded by his mom. "Shu don't do that. There'll be marks in the floor."

Sighing, the brunet put his arms on the table and leaned his chin against them. After a short wait he heard his mom finally hanging up and shift from his seat by the counter.

Shunsuke looked up with the deepest pout he could muster. "Mooom, I'm hungry."

Sasuke huffed. "You're fifteen, you should do it yourself." Upon receiving a 'no' from his son, Sasuke shook his head in defeat. Maybe he had spoiled his kids too much? "There are leftovers from yesterday's dinner in the fridge, you can-"

However the brunet didn't even have the time to finish until his son cut him off. "No, I want pancakes."

Sasuke frowned, finding his son's action very rude and therefore was quick to tell him off. "Don't cut me off when I'm in the middle of saying something, you hear me?"

Shunsuke rolled his eyes thinking his mom was annoying. Seriously, he was a man but acted more like a woman. 'Lucky I didn't turn out that way.' He thought with a shiver, suddenly imagining himself in a dress and make-up. "Ugh!" He let out a freighted yelp.

Sasuke gave his son a weird look but left it at that, instead he walked to the fridge to get the milk and eggs he needed to make the pancakes. He really had no balls anymore.

"Kei, do you want pancakes?" He questioned upon walking to the lounge to check how his youngest was feeling. Kei let out a low groan and shook his head no.

"You need to eat something, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No…" The younger repeated and buried himself deeper under the cover.

Sasuke bit his lip as he thought. "How about some ice cream?" He pressed, knowing his son had to eat something to get strength back into his body.

After a moment of waiting, he received a curt nod. "Mom, can you give me the remote on the floor?"

Sasuke raised a fine brow in question and started looking for it. "It's over there." Kei spoke and pointed over the couch.

"How did it land over there?" He questioned slightly confused. "I threw it at Aniki but I missed..." Kei whispered his reply as he knew his mom wouldn't agree with his actions. The defeated sigh from his mom only confirmed his suspicions. "You two…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen.

**xx**

Later that night, Sasuke found himself looking through photo books together with Kei. Kei's fever had finally disappeared thus leaving the boy restless since Sasuke wouldn't let him do anything straining because then the fever could come back.

Kei and Sasuke often sat together staring at the many photos they had taken over the years together. Kei's favorites were those before his and his brother's time. It was fun watching pictures and hearing stories about his parent's childhood and the stuff they had been through.

"This was the year after I came back from studying under…" Hesitating for a second Sasuke continued in a lower voice, "Orochimaru."

Kei stared in thought as his mom seemed suddenly pained. Frowning he put one of his smaller hands over his mom's bigger one. "Mah I want," He turned page after page until stopping at a photo where his mom was holding his stomach and looked very happy. "What happened here?" He asked innocently, trying to distract his mom.

During one part of the books, his mom would always act weird. There was a big jump where there were no photos. He knew little about that, his parents would always become edgy when questioned about it but he guessed it was painful since his parents always avoided answering his questions.

"Ah." Sasuke's lips eased into a gentle smile upon remembering that day. "That was when I had just started to show with Shu-chan. That was the day it became real that I was going to have a family again. Your dad snapped this photo in secret. Had I known he took that photo I would've probably beaten him to a bloody pulp."

"Why?" Kei asked surprised. His mom had a real temperament he knew that, but usually it had a reason behind it.

Sasuke chuckled. "At that time I was… How do I put it…? Well, I wasn't as good at expressing my feelings as I am now and to have them put in a picture made me uncomfortable."

"Nn I like this one anyway even though it's Shu-oniisan."

Sasuke's lips twitched in a smile as his hands went to touch the photo. In truth that photo was one of his favorites. That day something inside of him had changed and suddenly he had felt more alive than ever. Remembering the feeling of having something growing inside you made Sasuke slightly frown. He would never feel that again… The thought made him feel hollow and cold, so he quickly turned the page.

**xx**

The morning there after, Sasuke bolted up from bed, half sleeping, as he rushed to the bathroom and emptied his stomach's content into the white porcelain bowl. Emitting a moan he leaned his arm on the toilet seat, not caring about hygiene at the moment, and rested his head against it. A second later a second wave of nausea settled in and suddenly he was back to heaving out the rest of his stomach's content.

"Ugh." Daring himself to lean back for a second, Sasuke suddenly felt drained of all his energy as he swallowed back the foul taste in his mouth. He hated nausea. If there was one sickness he really could not stand, then that was vomiting.

He put a shaking hand over his abdomen and tried to ease it by massaging it, using the same hand motions Naruto had used when he was pregnant. Almost immediately he felt the nausea calm down and thus he stood on trembling legs. He flushed the toilet before making his way over to the sink to wash his hands and face.

Once done, Sasuke got dressed and then walked to the kitchen to enjoy a quiet breakfast all by himself. He figured since it was Sunday his sons would be asleep for quite a while longer. But to his surprise, once he entered the kitchen, his sons were already up and eating breakfast by the table.

Frowning, Sasuke sat down by the table. "Ohayoo"

"'hayoo Haha." Both sons answered as they looked up at their mom.

"What are you two doing up already? Usually both of you are dead until midday? Do you have a mission Shu?" Sasuke questioned as he started preparing a sandwich.

Shunsuke shook his head no. "Nah not today. We are short on missions right now so instead I promised otouto I'd help him train.

At being mentioned Kei jumped in his seat and yelled loud and clear; "Aniki's going to help me with the katon seals today!"

Sasuke felt as if his hearing had just suffered some serious damage as he heard a ringing tune in his ears. For the umpteenth time, he cursed Naruto's _very_ loud genes. "Please lower your voice Kei, I'm right next to you." Sasuke reprimanded before continuing. "Do you want any help with that?"

His two sons nodded as Shunsuke answered shortly; "Sure". Sasuke smiled in satisfaction and took a bite from his sandwich, realizing how hungry he was, he found himself wolfing it down in haste.


	13. The son has grown up to be a man

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

He watched his younger son create a ball of fire from his mouth. It was nowhere near as big as his had been at that age, but Sasuke still felt pride wash over him. The day Shunsuke was born he had sworn to never pressure his kids into training the way his father had. He definitely wanted them to be ninjas but not at the expense of their youth. He trusted his sons to grow stronger on their own and in his opinion it had worked. Shunsuke was 15 and had already progressed to jounin.

"Moom did you see that, did you did you? Moom!" Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as the voice of his youngest echoed in the air. Looking up from his thoughts he noticed Kei was next to him. "See what?" He questioned.

Kei jumped of excitement as he flailed is arms high in the air. "I did it! I did it! I finally made a katon!"

"Ah, I saw. You really are a son of the Uchihas." Sasuke smiled proudly as he let a hand tousle his son's hair. "You know the day an Uchiha male creates his first katon he becomes a man."

"Woow really, I'm a man now? Yosh!" Kei laughed and pumped his fist in the air.

Sasuke stared with a raised brow at his son's antics. Chuckling slightly he waited until Kei had slightly calmed before continuing. "Not that that changes anything. You're still my youngest." His chuckle grew to laughter as he pulled his son into his arms and pinched his cheeks.

Kei sputtered as he tried to pull away from his mom. His face was red beet of embarrassment. "MOM! Stop it. Aniki will see!"

"Don't be silly." Sasuke spoke but released him nonetheless. "He's on the phone over there."

Looking over, Kei breathed a sigh of relief. "He's probably talking with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke questioned confused.

"Mmn, I hear aniki talking to her often. I even saw him kissing!" Kei giggled as he made a disgusted face. "Doesn't brother know girls have the cooties?"

Dark eyes widened. Realizing he had had no idea, Sasuke suddenly felt a strange feeling settle in his abdomen. His firstborn was old enough to like girls? It was a fact he found very hard to grasp. It felt like only days ago he had been a baby, too small to do anything on his own and now he was talking to girls? Even _kissing_ girls? No, he was too young, wasn't he?

"Do you know who she is?" He questioned curiously.

"Mm, her name was… something… K… Kana.. HANA! Her name is Hana-oneesan."

"Hana?" Sasuke searched his mind for any recognition but came up empty handed. "Do you know how they met?" Pressing further Sasuke hoped the relationship between the two were only a small crush. Shunsuke was nowhere near ready to have a serious relationship. He knew he was a bit of a hypocrite thinking like that, since he himself and Naruto had only been 14 when they had started their 'relationship' and 15 when they had had Shunsuke, but from his own experience and the fact it was his first born, he knew he wasn't ready. Shunsuke still didn't cook his own food and Sasuke still cleaned his room and did his laundry. No one that dependable of his parents was ready to have a relationship with a girl!

Upon watching his mother grow more interested in his older brother, Kei let out an aggravated snort. As usual his brother was the center of everything. He hated being the youngest. "Haha I want to train. Not talk about baka aniki! Train!"

Sasuke chuckled as the boy reminded him so much of Naruto. "You know you're really a lot like your dad." He spoke with fondness.

"Eeh." Kei stretched out his arms and studied his body for a moment. "I look more like haha."

"Not like that. What I meant was you have inherited a lot from his personality." Sasuke corrected.

Kei scratched his head nervously as a blush covered his cheeks. "Oh."

A short silence followed until Shunsuke hung up and walked over to the other two. "Mom I need to go. I have to… uh, meet up with someone. Is that okay?" He spoke as a matter of factly.

"Shun-" Sasuke started, prepared to say no, but was cut off. "Please mom." His son's eyes looked pleadingly into his own and suddenly he found himself incapable of saying no. He didn't want his son to hang out with a girl, but whenever he used those eyes his judgment always swayed.

"… Sure." He heard the words leave his mouth and realized it was too late to take it back. "But you promised your brother you would train with him." Smiling to himself he applauded his own cleverness.

"You'll be all right, ne otouto?" Shunsuke turned with murderous eyes, leaving Kei to yelp.

"H-hai aniki."

"Good." Shunsuke grinned. "Mom can always train with you anyways."

Sasuke's head jerked to the direction of his firstborn. "Shu don't promise something like that!" Turning to Kei he tried to look apologetic. "Kei, I really need to do some laundry and start on dinner soon so is it okay if we call it a day today? I can help you tomorrow if you want me to."

Kei appeared thoughtful until he nodded his agreement. "Nn." Then he turned and pointed an accusing finger toward his older brother. "You!" He spoke with a pout."You owe me!"

Shunsuke chuckled at his brother's weak try at looking angry. "Sure shrimp, whatever. I'll be back later mom. Bye!"

Waving bye Sasuke watched the back of his son disappear among the trees surrounding the training ground.

"Moom! He called me a shrimp again!" Kei whined. Sasuke chuckled as he patted his son's head. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him later about it. Ne, wanna help me with some chores now?" Knowing his son, he knew the boy's answer long before he even had the time to react.

"Etoo… I just remembered I promised I'd hang out with Hachiko-kun today. I'm going now! Bye mom!"

**Xx**

Today was anything but his day and it was all because of the smallest of things. Uchiha Sasuke had gained weight. GAINED WEIGHT! It was horrible. Once he had gotten back from the training grounds, he had thought some less uncomfortable clothes were in order and thus changed clothes, or at least tried was the keyword.

As he had pulled out his loose yet rather tight sweatpants from deep within the closet and pulled them on, his stomach had slightly bulged over the tight sitting hem. The whole situation made him so angry that the vase Naruto and him had gotten as a wedding gift so long ago – which was made of crystal and highly expensive – now laid smashed to small pieces alongside their bedroom wall.

An Uchiha did not go fat. Sasuke did not go fat, yet he had. He knew he had been eating a lot more recently, his sudden fondness of cheese and crackers for example, but that was beside the point. He still trained, if only a little, so he shouldn't gain weight.

Sasuke gave the pants a look of resentment as they lay in a bundle on the floor. Perhaps he hadn't gotten fat; perhaps the pants themselves had shrunken. He snorted and reasoned that was the only rational theory. That he should have gained weight was ridicules and totally unfeasible.

He walked out of the room to start on his daily cleaning routine. However he didn't get far until the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Letting the cloth in his hand fall to the floor he sighed and quickly made his way to the front door.

"Hey Sasuke!" The voice of Sakura greeted him once he opened the door. Looking over her shoulder he saw Lee standing with their most recent addition to the Rock family in his arms. "Heiya Sasuke-kun!"

Feeling his eye twitch a single time he awkwardly greeted them back. "Sakura, Lee." He stepped to the side to let the two in and then asked what they both were doing there. Sakura mock slapped him on the arm as she spoke; "What, a friend can't visit another friend when said friend's lover is out of town? Really Sasuke!"

He scoffed but didn't comment any further. Instead he invited them further inside the house and led them to the back yard where the outdoor furniture was. Thinking he could spare himself some free time, he offered some tea to the two as they sat down.

"That would be great." Sakura answered with a kind smile.

"Aah youthful tea! Pour me some too!" Lee said enthusiastically as his eyes glistened in the summer sun. Always that youthful crap thought Sasuke as he curtly nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." He assured.

While heating the water for the tea, he placed three cups on a tray. Searching his cabinets for cookies he soon found them and put them too on the tray. Hearing the familiar 'ding' come from the water boiler he poured the water inside a pot and then went back outside to his friends.

He set the table with help from Sakura before he leant back and took a calming breath. "Dig in." He spoke and then pushed the cookies towards the other two across of him.

"Let me take her Lee." Sakura spoke and took the child from her husband. Placing the tiny baby in her lap she held her carefully with one arm as she helped herself to a cookie.

Sasuke stared in awe at the small child and its two doting parents as he noted the family radiating a special aura. An aura filled with love – and no matter how corny it may sound – it reminded him of how Naruto and he had had that aura before. "How is she? Still giving you a hard time during night?" Sasuke questioned absently as he stared at the small child in his friend's arms.

"Hmm… Well no. There are times when she wakes up screaming, but it's less often now. Other than that she's doing well. I can't believe two months passed already though. It feels like yesterday we were waiting for her arrival."

As Sakura babbled on about her daughter Sasuke stared dejectedly at the tiny child. He was never going to experience that again and just the thought of that tore up old wounds. He'd never again have someone who needed him as much as an infant.

His thoughts grew grim the more he thought about it. He missed having a tiny toddler. He wanted another baby.

Lee who had been listening to his wife talking and every now and then chimed in with a couple of "yeah" and "mm" 's, looked over to Sasuke and noticed his darkened face. Damning their enthusiasm he quickly reminded Sakura. "Uh, Sakura-chan…" Then he gave a pointed stare towards the brunet across of them.

Sakura stopped talking and noticed her friend's absent face. "Sasuke?" She leaned closer as to get eye contact with the Uchiha.

Upon hearing someone calling his name, he jerked back to reality and was faced with two worried faces. He groaned inwardly as his face took on a mask void of emotion. "Nothing." He assured then he looked at the tiny child and a small smile crept over his features. "May I?" He held his arms in front of his body, silently asking if he could hold their daughter.

Sakura frowned for a second as she tried to figure out the other's sad look, but as he asked about holding her daughter, her lips shaped into a gentle smile. "Sure." Then she gave him the baby.

Sasuke held the baby in his arms as he studied it carefully. Luckily, the child had inherited her mother's eyes and brows – just like their other children. Her hair was a light blonde and as she opened her eyes, they were baby blue with specks of green.

The child was a bit chubby, but all babies had fat. He knew the child would grow thinner the older it got.

"Hey." He spoke in a kind voice. "How are you Hikaru-chan? Are you happy?" Sasuke shifted the child so it rested in one of his arms as his other hand caressed a soft cheek. He earned a low giggle as he made a funny face, enjoying the way he still knew how to handle a baby.

"Why don't you adopt Sasuke?" Sakura knew what she'd said was risky but the thought had bothered her for quite a while. "As your friend I see how much your condition hurts you. You want another child don't you? You're great with kids and you deserve to have more children."

Sasuke looked up at his friend but regretted it as soon as he received eye contact. The moment their eyes met, he knew the girl had seen through him. "I- I don't know." He answered meekly. "They wouldn't be… Uchihas…" He heard the words leave his mouth yet he didn't mean them. As the wheels started turning in his head, Sasuke questioned why they hadn't thought of adoption before that.

"Does that really matter? I know blood means a lot to your ability, but you already have two Uchihas which has inherited your sharingan. A family doesn't necessarily mean blood ties and appearances."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke offered as an answer, as he filed away the thought for later. Deciding to change the subject he handed Sakura her child and then took a zip of his tea.

Xx

Sasuke closed the front door as his friends had finally decided to leave. It had been nice to talk to someone but ever since Sakura had asked him about adoption that was all he could think of.

He locked the door and then walked to Shunsuke's room. Pressing the on button on the computer he sat down on the chair in front of it. Waiting a minute the computer slowly started up. As the screensaver flashed before his eyes, they slightly widened and his cheeks tainted a light red.

On the screen was a girl posing naked. Everything was visible except for the… well the _ part, which was covered by one of her legs. He quickly pressed the Mozilla button and the picture was covered by a new window.

He cleared his throat as he tried to act like nothing had happened, however he was sure to have a talk with his son later that night. Apparently he thought having a girlfriend _and_ having… pictures like _that_ on the computer was okay. Well for his information it wasn't.

He searched on google at "Adoption agencies in fire country" and clicked the first link in the list. It redirected him to a colorful site with pictures on different children. He pressed a highlighted link which read "Adoption- right for you?" and was faced by a long text. Browsing through the different links on the site, Sasuke grew more and more interested in adoption.

Thinking he'd discuss it later with Naruto once he got back, he closed the window and shut off the computer. Perhaps he could have another child? The thought alone made him happy and so with a new fire, he started on the cleaning he'd earlier put off. Starting with Shunsuke's room he grabbed the clothes tossed on the floor and then moved to Kei's room, repeating his previous action.

Xx

At the end of the day Sasuke felt unusually drained. He was finally done with the dishes, thus letting himself fall back on the sofa to relax. His back was sore from all of the earlier cleaning but he was satisfied nonetheless about his accomplishments. Having done all the cleaning in one day meant he could do nothing the next.

He pressed the on button on the remote to the TV as he laid down in a more comfortable stance on the sofa. Browsing through the channels he stopped on animal planet. Paying half a mind to the sound coming from the speakers, he kept his eyes closed. It didn't take long until he started dozing off.

What felt like the next minute, but probably lasted longer, Sasuke woke up with a jerk as the front door slammed shut. Feeling more tired than he had before he had fallen asleep, Sasuke got frustrated.

He looked over the brink of the sofa to see his firstborn stand in the hallway. "Tadaima." The other spoke as soon as he'd taken off his shoes.

"Okaeri" Sasuke grunted from the couch, thus earning eye contact with his son."So it suits you to come home now." He continued in the same grouchy voice.

Unbeknown to what he had done Shunsuke walked over to his mother. "Mom?"

"I tried to call you during dinner but the call never came though."

"Oh yeah. The battery died. Gomen."

"Is it too much to ask of you that you call home whenever you're eating out? I made dinner for you and had to throw most of it away because you never came home."

"I said I'm sorry mom! I guess I could've borrowed a phone but I forgot."

"That's nice. Don't forget next time, you hear me. I have better things to do than cooking your food."

"Gosh." Shunsuke groaned as he turned to leave for his room but the voice of his mother made him stop.

"Hold on Shunsuke. I have other things I want to discuss with you." Sasuke stood from the sofa and told his son to follow him. He walked to his son's room and there asked him to turn on the computer.

Shunsuke raised a brow as he couldn't figure out what his mother meant, but less than two minutes later the reason dawned upon him as he heard his mother's voice and saw _that_ picture. His mom was s prude after all.

"Why do you have pictures like that on your computer?"

"Do I really have to tell you mom? You should already know the answer."

Sasuke felt shocked as his son talked back to him with such sarcasm. The boy in front of him wasn't any longer the tiny tot he'd once been. Somewhere along the way he had grown older, old enough to talk back.

"Don't talk back to me mister." Sasuke spoke as a light blush tainted his cheeks. "I want you to take it away. Even though you may be old enough - though I hardly agree – to watch pictures like that, you should think more of your little brother. What if he saw that? I won't allow it. I want it gone."

"I'm not removing it mom… What I have as a screensaver is my business."

"Suit yourself but I'm not moving until you've removed it." And to prove his point, Sasuke put his feet together and stood tall as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The argument continued for a moment until Shunsuke hissed and threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine! I'll get rid of it." Doing some clicking the picture was replaced by a ninja sword. 'It's not like I'm not gonna change it back once you're gone…'

Satisfied, Sasuke thanked him and then turned to walk out the room.

"What's gotten up your arse today…" Shunsuke mumbled after his mom thinking he wouldn't hear it but boy was he wrong.

Sasuke did a one-eighty and glared with narrowed eyes at his son. "What was that?" He questioned though he very well had heard him.

Shunsuke gulped. "Eeh…" He began but was cut off.

"Don't think I didn't hear you! I've told you before; don't use that tone with me young man! You are still my son so you should show me some of the respect I show you! When you live in my hose you follow m rules, and if don't find it proper for you to have pictures like that you listen to me!"

"Arrgh, please just leave mom! Save your aggravation over dad's absence until he comes back. I have a mission tomorrow I need to sleep!" Pushing his mother out of the room, Shunsuke slammed the door shut in his mom's face, leaving Sasuke standing looking like a fish on the outside.

Opening his mouth it fell closed as he couldn't figure out what to say. Perhaps he had blown the thing out of proportion… Though he didn't like the picture for already given reason, he still wouldn't have had the need to act so bitchy about it. Did he really miss Naruto that much?

He took a calming breath before knocking on the door. "I guess I overreacted Shu, gomen. Oyasumi..."


	14. what's going on

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

For the fifth day Sasuke found himself bolting out of bed puking his brains out. Leaning his arm against the porcelain bowl, he groaned as the nausea made his head spin. His legs were trembling even though they were resting securely against the floor. 'Nanda kore?' He thought bitterly before leaning over the bowl to continue emptying his stomach content.

Staying put by the toilet until he felt slightly better, he rinsed his mouth from the vile taste and then took a quick shower. Once leaving the bathroom he opened the window to the bedroom and then got dressed. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants - a pair which hadn't shrunken – he then put on a white wife beater.

He looked at his own reflection and deemed himself ready for breakfast. Walking with patience to the kitchen he was severely surprised upon seeing his lover placed on a stool, eating his breakfast.

"Naruto…?" The name rolled softly off his tongue.

"Ohayo Sasuke-koi." Naruto grinned at him as he folded the news paper in his hand and put it to the side.

"W-when did you get home? I… I thought you were coming home later tonight?"

"What? I can't miss my lover and hurry home? I've already been gone for over a week and so I missed you." Indicating with his hand for Sasuke to come closer, the brunet soon inched closer and so he put his arms around his hips. "As for when I came home… It was roughly around two hours ago. I thought I'd wake you up but you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to bother you."

Sasuke slapped the blond's head. 'I've missed you so much baka.' He thought but didn't say anything. Instead he looked down on his feet hoping the other wouldn't see the tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Eh?" Naruto nursed his head as he couldn't figure out what he'd said that was wrong. But just as he was about to question his lover about it, he noticed the other was looking down and that pale shoulders were trembling. "Ne, Sasuke?" He questioned softly as he put a finger under the other's cheek and forced puffy eyes to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something stupid?" He questioned feeling confused.

Sasuke shook his head no as he tried to stop the tears from coming, however they continued running freely down his cheeks. "Gomen," He apologized, "I don't…" But the words wouldn't leave his mouth. No matter how much force he used, his lips remained frozen.

However Sasuke didn't need to speak the words because they were as evident as anything else Sasuke felt the moment Naruto looked into his eyes. Closing the distance between them, Naruto hauled Sasuke into his lap and hugged him close. "I've missed you too bastard, lots and lots."

Sasuke used his knuckles to hit the blond on the arm. "Jerk." He spoke between sobs.

Smiling softly Naruto kissed him on the forehead. "I know… I'm something else too…"

Putting a hand on the blond's chest Sasuke gave it a light push so that he saw the other's face. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kei left home to go to a friend and I heard Shunsuke's away on a mission, thus leaving you and me, at home, _alone._ Ne?"

"Pervert." Sasuke pointed out but nonetheless, he stood from the blond's lap and took his hand into his.

**xx**

Once in their bedroom, Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the bed and trapped him under his muscled body. "You know I've been sleeping in this really huge bed all by myself for a whole week, only had my hand and pictures of you as an outlet. I won't go easy on you today koi." And as to prove a point Naruto attached hungry lips to one of Sasuke's sweet spots and started sucking.

Sasuke groaned as his toes curled in anxiety at the sudden stimulation. "That's okay. I don't want you to." He grunted and moved a hand to stroke a firm back. "I want you." He tugged at the blond's garments and eventually succeeded in ridding the hard body hovering above him of his shirt.

After that they shed themselves of their clothes in a rush of wind, leaving them both just as naked as the day they were born. "You look beautiful." Naruto whispered as he started on a trail of kisses down a pale chest.

"Naruto no foreplay, please I just want you inside me." Sasuke pleaded, his body hot and in the need of instant release.

Stopping for a second, Naruto stared at the body beneath him. Sasuke wasn't usually so straightforward, and the fact that he was only turned him on further. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" Naruto asked, his arousal twitching.

"Just show me dobe." Sasuke challenged.

Taking the lube from the drawer, Naruto squirted some on his fingers. "Relax." He ordered before inserting a finger through a tight entrance.

Sasuke hissed at the familiar intrusion but relaxed the best he could. As another finger joined, he started trusting with the fingers which almost made him cum as Naruto hit his prostate over and over again. "Naruto I'm ready. Please." He begged and yanked on the hand which was fucking him.

Naruto more than happily complied as he started lubing his cock. Placing it by the twitching entrance, he swallowed with much difficulty as he tried to hold back from cumming right then and there. "Damn," He cursed once he entered Sasuke's hot tight hole. "A week and you're already so tight."

"Mm." Sasuke moaned as Naruto started trusting slow and deep inside of him, hitting his prostate each time.

Knowing how his lover wanted it, Naruto trusted deeper and quickened his speed. "Mm, Sasuke love you so much... love this part of you... so hot." He rambled, slowly losing himself to the ecstasy of their act.

Feeling his release coming closer Sasuke started meeting Naruto's every trust. "Fuck I'm… cum…"

Naruto took Sasuke's hard cock in his palm and started pumping it in the same rhythm as his trust. "Nngh." He grunted once he felt hot walls tighten around him, "I love you." and just as he spoke those words Sasuke cummed hard on his chest.

As the walls around him clenched and unclenched Naruto knew he was close to his release too. Trusting a few times he eventually trusted as hard and deep as he could, before coming deep inside of Sasuke.

He pulled out and rolled to the side. He stayed there, panting from exhaustion, staring at his lover's tired face. "Hey," He called softly while his hand caressed a pale cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Sasuke snorted while pushing himself into a sitting position, lying down had suddenly made his nausea come back full force. "Shut up." He grunted then made to leave the bed, however, a hand clasped around his wrist and thus held him down. He turned to the blond with a scowl and grunted; "Let go."

Nevertheless Naruto didn't budge, so he yanked, but his tries were futile. The nausea was making his head spin and thus he found it hard to concentrate. However, one thing he knew. He needed to go to the bathroom as vomit was stuck in his throat, pushing to come up. "Naruto I mean it, let go." He angrily repeated but instead of Naruto letting go of his hand, he pulled him down so he was lying with his back against the mattress.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto repeated his name as he crawled over to the brunet to hover above him. "I told you I wouldn't go easy on you. We're gonna do it again and again until I'm completely satisfied and you're left bedridden for a whole week."

The purr in the blond's voice would've normally made him shiver from pleasure, but as the vile taste of vomit was pron to take over in his mouth, Naruto's words only angered him further. "Not today," he argued. "I really can't." He gathered chakra in his hand, knowing he couldn't do it by strength alone, and gave the blond a light push.

Naruto flew to the side, his face that of shock as he hit the floor rather hard. His hand went to nurse a sore spot as he opened his mouth to yell at the other but realized he was alone. 'huh?' His face the look f a question mark, however, it didn't take long until he figured out where the brunet had taken off to as a retching sound with short intervals came from the bathroom, telling him the brunets location.

He hurried to Sasuke's side and was quickly met by the foul smell of vomit. He watched with pity as his lover crouched over the toilet emptying his stomach's content. Deciding to help he walked over and brushed dark bangs to the side. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, Sasuke?" He asked his voice full of concern. "How long have you been sick?"

"Only for a couple of days." Sasuke answered truthfully once the nausea settled to only a dull ache in his stomach. He groaned as he stood on weak legs with the help of Naruto and moved slowly, as to not upset his stomach any further, and walked over to the faucet to rinse his mouth from the vile taste.

"A couple of days?" Naruto repeated. "Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes." Was Sasuke's immediate answer though it wasn't true, he didn't know why he had lied but the words had left his mouth instinctively and so he didn't bother to correct himself.

"What did they say?" Naruto pressed while leaning against the door frame, showing Sasuke he wouldn't be pleased until he knew everything.

"Bad bug." He lied yet again but as the lie left his mouth, it got him thinking. Why was he sick? A food poison never dragged on for five days and he hadn't spent any time around sick people. 'I haven't felt like this since I was pregnant.' He thought, slightly bothered by the lack of cause. 'I've felt dizzy these last few days and I've been vomiting every morning, even during the day at times. I've been eating a lot recently lately… And my pants have shrunken.'

His eyes went wide by shock as he realized the symptoms were like those of a pregnancy. 'Masaka…!' One of his hands flew by instinct to his abdomen. 'But the doctors…They said…?'

Watching the sudden change in his husband Naruto grew concerned. Sasuke had gone from normal to scared in less than a second. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" He asked anxiously, feeling genuinely worried.

"Nothing…" Mumbled Sasuke absently, though really he was scared shitless, and moved his hand away from his stomach. If he was pregnant that meant there was something growing inside of him again. What if the same thing as before happened? He couldn't bear the thought of losing another child. He _wouldn't_ lose another child. 'No it's just my imagination. It's just a bug. It'll be over soon. _I'm not pregnant._'


	15. Temporary chap 15

"Did you know Shunsuke's seeing someone?" Said Sasuke, his eyebrows creased together in thought.

Looking up from a mission report, Naruto wondered where the sudden question had come from. He had been working in his office at the Hokage tower when Sasuke had come through the door, a bento in hand. Normally Sasuke wouldn't bring Naruto his bento if he had forgotten it earlier that morning, of which he had today, so he had been pretty surprised upon seeing his spouse do it now.

"What?"

"So you didn't know?" Sasuke asked slightly surprised, usually when it came to Shunsuke Naruto always knew everything. For some reason his son felt more comfortable talking to Naruto rather than himself. Why he had no clue.

"You mean he is? Way to go Shu-chan. Following in his dad's footsteps I see." Naruto smirked with pride.

"What do you mean by that? Don't you think he's too young to be thinking of girls?" Sasuke asked, bothered by the other's answer. "He's only 15. He should be concentrating on growing as a ninja, not girls."

Naruto couldn't help the smile that cracked open over his lips as he listened to Sasuke's rant. The brunet would probably never admit to it, but he was way too overprotective when it came to their kids. At times he acted even worse than a woman would. "Too young?" He repeated, "Sasuke we were that age when we _had_ him. I don't want him repeating our mistake and already become a father, but a girlfriend is hardly anything you should worry about. He's a teenage boy; he has those urges, just like we did."

"But he's Shunsuke, he couldn't even take care of that bunny we got him last year. It ended up fried when he practiced doing katons."

"I guess that's true," Spoke Naruto, mentally cringing at the memory, "but you can't compare those two together Sasuke. He's young. He's exploring what it's like to be a man."

"Well I don't like it." Declared Sasuke and crossed his arms over his chest. "I blame this on you Naruto. It's your stupid genes."

"Why do you always have to be so quick at blaming my genes whenever it comes to bad 'habits' our children have? Grunted Naruto and puffed up his cheeks in defense.

"Because it's true," Spoke Sasuke matter of factly. "Uchiha's are-"

"Perfect." Naruto, who had already heard it before, finished with an imitation of the brunet's own voice.

"Urusai dobe." Sasuke sent him a glare before staring off through the window behind his lover. He knew he was being stubborn however, he couldn't help it. Lately it had been hard to control his emotions. As if they lived their own life and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Aw, come on Sasuke. Don't be that way." Naruto sighed and rose from his seat. Walking up to Sasuke across the table he leant his butt against it and put his hand under the other's chin. "I hate you." Once again Sasuke sent the blond a glare, silently cursing his stupid heart for ever loving the blond.

"I know. I'll talk to Shunsuke," Naruto agreed, "but I won't tell him to break up with her."

"You are so stupid."

"Maybe we could invite her over for dinner? You could cook something amazing since everything you make tastes like heaven, and then you'll have a chance to talk to her. Maybe she isn't as dangerous as you think?"

Sasuke looked up at the blond, a crease in his forehead. Since when did the blond become the smarter of the two? "Maybe." He grumbled, not wanting to give the blond the satisfaction of winning their discussion. Even though it was painfully obvious he was.

"I should probably go back now. I want to get to the grocery store before it becomes over-crowded."

Naruto nodded and stood up to see his husband off. "Thank you for bringing me my lunch."

"No worries baka. I guess I should duct tape it to you, that way you wouldn't forget it all the time."

Chuckling Naruto hugged his lover close. "Nah, I'd rather have you duct taped to me." He spoke with a twinkle in his eyes and put his hand on the others butt, squeezing it softly.

It was at that moment his secretary decided to open the door and enter the office. A blush quickly tinted her cheeks at the scene displayed in front of her. "Uhm, Hokage-sama." She started but fell quiet out of awkwardness.

In embarrassment Sasuke pushed the blond off of him and tried to stand in a respectable posture as he glared daggers at his lover. 'Pervert' He growled inside his mind and swore to punish the blond later on.

Feeling the death glares coming from the brunet, Naruto fled over to his secretary and smiled brightly meanwhile trying to ignore the newfound panic he felt inside. "Sukki-chan!" He greeted her. "Is it about the teaching position over at the academy?"

Regaining her posture, Sukki smiled weakly as she handed her boss the stack of paper in her hands. "Y-yes, these are some of the candidates. I sorted them into age and rank just like you told me to."

Nodding, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and thanked her. "That's great."

A short silence of awkwardness followed next, until Sukki politely excused herself. Watching the murderous Uchiha behind her boss, she realized her best option if she wanted to live, would be leaving immediately. "Uhm, perhaps I should, go back now."

Naruto looked at her in fright, silently begging her to stay with his eyes but before he even had the time to react the girl fled through the door, shutting it rather harshly behind her. Outside she let out a sigh of relief before walking back to her seat behind her desk.

Back in the office Naruto stood staring at the door in front of him, too afraid to turn back to face his lover. He knew he was in some serious shit and even though he was Hokage, and was supposed to be the strongest in the village, he was more afraid of the shorter man's wrath, than anything else. Even Sakura's was more preferable. She couldn't hit him at an emotional level… Like taking away sex and make him sleep on the couch.

"BAKA!" His shoulders tensed up and it was with little courage he slowly turned around.

"Maa maa, Sasuke koi," He spoke meekly. "Nothing happened. No need to make anything out of something so small. It was an accident, ne?"

"Accident my ass!" Sasuke growled, his face red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Maa, no need to involve such a good thing Sasuke-koi." Naruto joked, his smile pathetically weak.

Sasuke's eyes were now sporting the sharingan as he walked with defined steps up to the blond. "Don't." He warned. "I hope you like our couch because that's where you'll sleep tonight."

Naruto cringed as he saw himself sending off his libido. It wasn't fair. It had all been his hands, they had their own will and there were times he couldn't control them. Opening his mouth to explain, he quickly shut it at the glare Sasuke gave him.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke growled then he left the room with a loud slam of the door.

Cringing again, Naruto walked slowly back in defeat to his desk. Why did Sasuke still have to be such a prude at the age of thirty?

**Xx**

Once by the convenience store Sasuke had finally calmed his raging hormones. There were such things as time and place, why the blond never realized that was a mystery to him.

Inhaling a last breath of fresh air he made his way inside the store. He grabbed a basket and fished out the grocery list from his pocket.

There weren't many things he needed so it didn't take long before he was by the cashier. Standing in line, waiting for his turn, he felt how his back started hurting. He put the basket on the floor and tried to knead his shoulders under his shirt to ease some of the pain. Lately it had become a common thing that his back would hurt. It annoyed him to no end, the weird symptoms he had had the last month. He still threw up during mornings, however he had been taking extra measurements to keep Naruto from knowing, his chest felt sore during most of the day, he ate a lot and then the strange back pains.

Hadn't he been so sure of himself, he would have said it was all symptoms of a pregnancy however he couldn't have children so that was impossible.

"Sasuke!" Turning around, the view of Sakura entered his vision. With a mental groan he nodded to her and let a short greeting slip out through his lips.

"Sore back?" She questioned, her voice of concern, and pointed at his arm which was still kneading his aching muscles.

Sasuke emitted an "Eh" before yanking his hand away to let it fall limp at his side. "Mm." He answered and grabbed the basket off the floor to unload his groceries on the conveyor belt.

"How long have you had it? Have you done anything out of the norm?"

Thinking, Sasuke shook his head no. "It's been like this a while now. It usually comes and goes. It'll soon be over."

"Sasuke-kun, that's never a good sign. Do you want me to take a look at it?" Sakura argued. "You don't even have to pay me." She added as a joke however the brunet didn't laugh. Instead his immediate answer was a big fat no. For the same reason he was keeping Naruto in the dark, the same reason he didn't want her poking around inside him. A nagging feeling kept telling him it would be a big mistake to let any of them know of anything. He had probably already said too much to the girl.

"Eh?" Surprised by the sudden protectiveness Sakura gave him a confused look. "What's up, something happened to you?"

Wishing the girl would just leave, Sasuke shook his head no. "Not really."

"Then you should let me do a check up on you. You know maybe it doesn't seem like much but it could be that you have pulled something and it's just going to get worse unless you do something about it." Sakura nagged on.

"No thanks. I can handle it myself." This time it came out as a low grow as his patience was running thin. "I don't need your help."

Paying the cashier, he hastily began to pack his groceries. His back was starting to hurt more seriously now so all he wanted was to hurry home, remove the shirt chafing at his sore chest and lay down in his bed with a pair of painkillers.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Sakura's next words made him come to a halt.

"Suit yourself, but then I'll just go tell Naruto."

It was with a death glare that Sasuke turned around to face the girl. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can, and I will. If I can't make you then he will, I know that as a fact."

"Neither of you can or will make me do it."

"Can't, can't we but I know if I tell Naruto I suspect you're not feeling well he'll drag you to the hospital and then you'll have to answer in front of him and me. If you let me take a look I can help you and he doesn't even have to know. I'll be quick." She finished with a promise, knowing the brunet wouldn't turn her down this time as the death glare direct at her intensified.

"I don't have the time…" Sasuke answered but didn't deny her.

Taking that as a yes Sakura quickly perked up. "Oh don't be such a grumpy pants! I'll come by later tonight."

"No, Naruto'll be home early today, tomorrow."

"It's a date." Sakura smiled. "Then in the meanwhile Lee can take care of Hikari."

Sasuke grunted his consent, generally displeased with the arrangement but anything was better than letting Naruto know that something was wrong with him. The blond always got so overprotective whenever it came to him. As much as he appreciated it, it was suffocating at times.

Watching Sakura turn her back on him to pack her groceries into bags, Sasuke spoke a quiet bye and then left the store. Thank god no one was home yet, it would only be him and the house.

**Xx**

Too bad that Sasuke had been wrong in his assumption that the house would be empty. Home was in fact both his sons, one home from a mission and the other cutting last period of school.

"Oniisan!" Kei's loud voice echoed through the quiet home. "Shu-Niii!"

"What d'ya want shrimp?" Shunsuke barked with his head hanging out through a crack of the door to his room.

"Shuu-nii help me train! I wanna train! Wanna wanna wanna!" Standing in the hallway, Kei jumped up and down in excitement. He had been trapped behind a desk all day and by last period he had finally had enough and bolted out of the class room. Iruka had chased after him but eventually he had lost track of him and most likely went back to class.

"I can't, I'm busy." Shunsuke answered. "Maybe later."

"No I want now! I wanna learn throw shuriken like you!" The younger of them pressed impatiently, his hands twitching from excitement.

"I told you I'm busy. Beat it."

Kei stared at his brother with the best pout he could master. "Please nii-san." Inside the room he could hear a girl's voice. Peeking through he saw his brother's girlfriend placed on his bed. Feeling jealous that his brother spent time with a girl rather than with him, Kei stuck his tongue out and gave him the finger. "You suck! Girls have cooties and now nii-san will get them too!"

Growing tired of Kei's lack of respect, Shunsuke got angry and so he shoved the door open and grabbed his little brother by the hem of his shirt. "Say that again and I'll tell haha you skipped last period, midget."

"Onii-san's mean!" Kei aimed a kick at his brother's stomach however with ninja reflexes his brother blocked it with little effort.

"If you try that again I'll tie you to a tree in the woods and leave you there, and if mom and dad asks about you I'll say you went away on a trip with a friend's family. No one will come looking for you and eventually they'll forget and you'll starve to death, eaten by crows, gnawing at your bones." Shunsuke glared into Kei's frightened eyes,smiling smugly. His brother was too easy sometimes.

Kei's eyes widened in shock before tears started to well down his cheeks. Instinctively his hands started rubbing at his eyes as he cried. "Uwaaaah!"

Inside the room the girl rose from the bed and walked to where the brothers were fighting.

"Shunsuke!" The girl hit her boyfriend over the head with a loud thump.

Nursing the spot, Shunsuke sent her a confused look. "Why did you do that for?"

"You should know better Shunsuke." The girl spoke, her voice slightly angered.

Leaning down the girl put her hands around Kei's tiny wrists and pulled his hands away from his eyes. "Hey," she spoke softly. "Do you remember who I am?"

Nodding, Kei spoke through sobs. "Un, H-Hana-oneesan."

"That's right." The girl identified as Hana confirmed. "I'm sorry your brother was mean."

"U-un."

Hana turned to Shunsuke a scowl covering her beautiful features. "Really Shu, he's your baby brother. You should be more considerate towards him." She scolded.

"Eh? He was the one who told me I suck! If anything it was his own fault."

"But you are the older one, shouldn't you be the one to set an example? He looks up to you, you should be happy to have a cute little brother like Kei-chan."

Listening to the conversation Kei had eventually stopped crying and instead planned revenge. Yanking on the girl's shirt he held his arms out, asking for a hug. Falling for it, Hana put her arms around Kei and hugged him back. Because she was facing away, she never saw the huge grin Kei sported as he stared challengingly at his brother mouthing the words; 'You suck.'

Growing furious, Shunsuke sent his little brother his worst glare before ripping him away from the girl's arms. "You fucking twerp!"

Kei successfully pulled away from his brother's grip and dashed down the hallway the fastest he could. Shunsuke was hot on his trail, momentarily forgetting about keeping his cool in front of his girlfriend.

Sighing she watched the two brothers disappear from her view. Walking back inside the room to gather her belongings, Hana then made her way down to the hallway. Seeing a glimpse of something in the kitchen she called out a last time before walking out the door. "Call me later tonight Shunsuke!"

On her way down the drive way she stopped surprised at watching Shunsuke's mom come carrying a bag of groceries in each hand. Fidgeting with her hands she hesitated before greeting him. The man was the wife of the Hokage; _the_ Uchiha Sasuke; being around Shunsuke wasn't very special but being in the presence of one of his parents made her really nervous.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha!" She bowed her respect and then quickly fled the scene. Sometimes it was easy to forget where Shunsuke came from.

**Xx**

Finally home, Sasuke was confused to see a girl leave his house. As she approached him he saw the girl's hesitation before greeting him. He could tell she was nervous as she almost tripped on her words. However that's what he also almost did once his mind had progressed what she'd said. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha."

'Wtf…' He felt his eye twitch as he froze to a stop, silently questioning his own hearing whether he had imagined it or not. "Uh," He started but realized pretty fast that he was already all alone. 'Fast...' He thought with a scowl. 'mrs... The fuck I'm a mrs!' he cursed and with firm, manly steps continued to the house. Feeling his back throb again, he sighed and thanked the gods he was finally home. At the moment all he wanted was peace and quiet.

… And that was not what he was met with when he entered the hallway of his home. For some reason there were two loud voices barking at each other. Frowning Sasuke was quick to take off his shoes. As a loud bang was heard from the kitchen he hurried over to see what the ruckus was all about. However as soon as he entered the kitchen he regretted it. In the kitchen there was a war zone. Cereals were scattered all over the floor, flour covered furniture, grapes were squashed on the floor, and something brownish was dangling from the ceiling. On a closer look he identified it as the cookie dough he had worked hard with the other night and somewhere in the mess two boys were playing, both covered in different substances and colors.

All he could do was stare blindly as he viewed the battlefield of food in front of him. Anger and frustration was covered by helplessness as he released a sigh, accidentally making himself heard and thus momentarily stopping the boys. Turning to face their mom both wore a face of panic and fright as they realized they now were in deep shit.

"Oh shit." Shunsuke yelped as he pulled his brother close to him, using him as a shield. "H-haha,"

"I… I think it would be best if you two took a shower and stayed in your rooms today." Sasuke spoke slowly, his tone impassive.

Shunsuke took his brother's hand and led him passed their mother and out the kitchen. "C'mon Kei, don't drag your feet behind." He instructed calmly.

Once his sons were out of the way, Sasuke walked carefully across the floor. Wiping a spot clean on the kitchen counter he put down the bags. The room was a mess and his chest was sore, his shirt was chafing his skin, and his back was hurting.

He bit his lip and steadied himself. His only choice was to clean up the mess. The longer it stayed the harder it would be to wash away. He walked to the laundry room and got the mop out; filled the bucket with water and soap then let the mop hit the floor in a wet splash.

**xx**

3 hours later Sasuke looked up on a spotless kitchen. He felt sweaty, out of breath, and most of all sore. It was with heavy steps he made his way up the stairs.

Once in his room he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants on the floor. He felt the stickiness from sweat cling to his body as a second skin and knew he needed a shower, however was too mentally and physically exhausted to even care about it as he fell in the bed, already sleeping once his head hit the pillow.


	16. Temporary chap 16

Placed on the bed in his room, Kei stared at the wall in front of him. He had been stuck, waiting for something to happen ever since the war with his brother in the kitchen but as suspected something had yet to happen. Eventually growing tired of the silence, he sighed out loud and kicked off the bed.

He opened the door to his room with a silent creak and stared down the hallway. Upon finding it empty he dared himself to leave the room and instead walk across the floor to his brother's room. His one hand tightened into a fist as he lightly knocked on the door. He didn't want his mother to hear him. They had gotten away fairly easy down in the kitchen, but if his mother saw him leave his room there'd most likely be hell to pay.

Shunsuke quickly opened it in a swift motion, staring at his unexpected guest he then pulled his younger brother inside before shutting the door closed after him. "Waddya want now, shrimp? Come to get me in more trouble?" Shunsuke drawled as he sat back down by his computer.

"You were mean." Kei persisted and made the biggest pout he could master. "I was bored niisan."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Shunsuke hummed as he typed something on the keyboard.

"Train with me!"

"I told you before I'm busy."

"That was only because Hana-neesan was here. You promised you would do it later. Later is now."

"No, I told you perhaps later, as in later tonight; as in I won't promise anything."

Biting his lip, Kei stared dejected at his feet until coming up with a new plan. "Well, do you wanna play something?"

Shunsuke sent his brother a glare as he momentarily looked away from the screen. "I said I was busy, didn't I?" He then turned back around and continued typing.

"I guess…" Mumbled Kei and sat down on his brother's bed. His brother didn't seem very busy he thought sourly.

Watching his brother for a moment or two, the brunet eventually signed off the computer. Thinking it was because his brother was ready to play Kei jumped down the bed with a smile plastered to his lips. "Oniisan are we playing now?" He asked excited.

"What part in busy do you not get?" Shunsuke groaned and went to his closet to find a new shirt. He had just finished talking to Hana and they had decided to go to the movies together. "I'm going out."

"Waah Oniisan, haha told us to stay in our rooms." Kei reminded but Shunsuke shrugged it away. "Haha says a lot of things, but what he doesn't know about won't hurt him… right?" Finishing his sentence he shot an indicating look at his brother.

"But mama said-"

"If you tell haha I'll make sure you can never speak again." Shunsuke threatened.

Gulping Kei stared with frightened eyes at his brother. "I won't!" He squeaked but as soon as Shunsuke turned his back on him he stuck is tongue out and smirked in victory. He wasn't scared of his brother, absolutely not.

"Don't think I didn't see that shrimp." Shunsuke sent him a glare before changing his shirt. Spraying some perfume he then grabbed his wallet and ushered his brother out from his room.

"Mom will see you." Kei pointed out with a superior grin.

"No he won't. He went to sleep in his room before." Shunsuke smirked back, enjoying his brother's misfortune.

'Damn.' Kei cursed and followed his brother down the stair. "What if mom wakes up and wants to talk with you? Then he'll know you sneaked out."

"Well that's just for you to fix. If he wants me for anything just make something up."

"You want me to lie? Mom will be furious if he finds out! Then he'll punish me too!"

"Well then, don't make him find out, simple as that."

Kei followed his brother out on the porch and waved him off, staying there until his brother was out of sight, he then ran inside and back up to his brother's room. Pushing the door open, he grinned cunningly as he walked to the older boy's closet. 'He thinks I don't know about it but boy's he wrong.'

Searching for a brown box he soon found it on the top shelf. He tried to reach it but realized pretty soon he was to short. He looked around for something to stand on and lit up once his eyes fell on the computer chair. 'Great.'

It didn't take long before he sat on the floor with different weapons scattered across the floor. His brother had kunais, shurikens, and smoke bombs. He even had a katakana blade. Kei loved playing with that blade. However, today he was going to play with the shurikens. If his brother didn't want to train with him he would do it by himself.

He made sure to be quiet as he snuck down the stair and out the back yard. Once outside he studied the shurikens closer. They were a metallic black with the Uchiha emblem on it. Suddenly he felt very grown up holding the sharp weapon. Shunsuke had been given the shuriken after he had passed the chuunin test. "You're grown up now." His father had said to his brother.

"I'm gonna train hard so I get better than oniisan! Then I'll kick his ass-tteba!" Kei spoke with defined resolution. He held a shuriken in his hand the way he remembered his brother did and with a whip of his wrist threw it at the doll the family used as training. "Damn!" He cursed as it flew too far to the left and ended up in a tree behind the doll. Repeating the process the shuriken passed its target once again.

It looked so much easier whenever he watched his parents and brother do it. 'Maybe if I lean to the side…' He thought and tried his new theory, however failed as it flew off too far to the right instead. Stomping the ground his temper fell. 'Stupid oniisan!' Then he pictured Shunsuke's face on the doll and threw another, but missed again.

'It's not fair!' He thought but soon came up with a new plan. Grabbing one in each hand he threw them both at the target. One flew to the side but the second hit the target. Jumping in excitement he congratulated himself, but as soon as he turned his back on it he heard a soft thump. Turning around he saw the shuriken now lay on the ground. Frowning he stopped jumping and glared with hatred on the metallic star.

Running up to the doll he started kicking it. "Stupid, stupid doll! I hate you! Katon!" He formed the katon seals thinking he'd burn the stupid doll but was only more enraged when a small small string of fire came through his lips. Not even that he could do perfectly

He picked the shuriken up from the ground and pulled out the other two which were still stuck in the tree. He backed nine feet and then retook his stance. Throwing one, it missed, throwing the second, it also missed. Gritting his teeth he threw the third only to watch it hit the target in the leg. He waited to see whether it would fall out but as a minute had passed it still stuck to the doll. "Yoshi!"

Feeling his confidence grow, he thought he'd do something cool and do a back flip while throwing a shuriken. However as he jumped he hesitated in mid air and thus fell to the ground on his back, momentarily losing his breath.

Groaning his hand went to rub at his head but as the hand passed his vision he saw it was colored red. Focusing in on it he gasped once he realized that it was blood. In the hand he'd been holding the shuriken was now a 2 inch long wound seeping blood from torn up skin hanging loosely from his palm.

Panic quickly grew to fear as the pain intensified. His eyes were wide as he started crying loudly. "MOMMMYY!" He screamed between sobs as he ran inside. "Mommy!" he called once again. Crying the whole time, he ran upstairs and bolted inside his parent's bedroom. "MOOOOMMY!"

Sasuke woke up with a jerk as he heard his youngest cry out for him. Frowning, he glanced over at the clock to realize he had only been sleeping for 30 minutes. 'This better be good.' He thought tiredly as he stretched his sore body, shoulders still stiff from pain.

However, when the door to the bedroom flew open all annoyance was replaced by worry. Running up to him was Kei, his face contorted in fear as tears streamed down his cheeks and snot ran down his nose. Upon closer look he also noted the younger boy's shirt soaked with blood and hand as well. He unclasped his son from his waist and immediately started searching for the bleeding source. "Kei what happened?" He demanded as he saw the shredded hand.

However Kei didn't stop crying, instead his wailing grew louder. Sasuke tried his best to calm the boy as he pulled him into the bathroom. Taking a cloth from the cabinet he soaked it with water and started washing the wound to see how serious it was. "Kei, listen to me. I need to know how this happened." He ordered.

The boy's wailings tuned down to loud sobs as he tried to explain. "I- I trained shuriken."

"Where's your brother?" Sasuke questioned, slightly confused to why his brother hadn't helped his brother.

"Oniisan wa… Oniisan not home!" He spoke, momentarily forgetting about his brother's warnings. His had hurt and he was scared. What if he died!

"I thought I've told you plenty of times you have to have someone watch over you while training with weapons." Sasuke barked but said nothing more as he saw the fear in his son's eyes grow. "Where is your brother? I thought I told you both clearly to stay in your rooms.

"This needs to sewn." Said Sasuke with a sigh and wrapped the cloth around the hand. He then picked his son off the sink stone table and walked to get dressed quickly, hurrying to the hospital to get it sewn.

**Xx**

The hospital visit went quick. There were times being the Hokage's husband had its benefits. The hand had been sewn with 12 stitches and his son had been given painkillers to help with the pain. Watching his son now almost skipping Sasuke admired the boy's ability in switching emotions so fast. Only a few minutes ago he had clung to him, tears in his eyes as the doctor had inspected the hand.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke asked.

"Un," Kei nodded grinning from ear to ear. "Wait 'til I show them at school tomorrow! Everyone's gonna be impressed."

Raising a brow Sasuke almost laughed. "You'll have to be careful now so that the stitches don't reopen."

Kei nodded. "Un. Haha?"

"Nn?"

"Can I get ice-cream?" Kei asked with a pout as they passed the local ice-cream shop.

Normally he would have denied him the ice-cream however Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell his son no after what the boy had been through. "Sure."

They bought ice-cream, even Sasuke even though he normally didn't like sweets but something inside him had craved it.

"Would you tell me where your brother is now?" He questioned before putting a spoon of chocolate ice-cream in his mouth.

'Shimatta!' Kei cursed as he heard the question come from his mom. "He's sleeping… at home." Hesitating at first he then answered, the words obviously a lie.

The good thing about Naruto's genes was that apparently his two sons had inherited their dad's poor ability at lying even though the lie itself was pretty weak. "Kei," He warned.

"I.. He…" Kei stuttered but then fell quiet as he stared down at the ground.

"He made you promise not to tell me?"

"Un." Kei whispered.

"You do know I'll find out anyway, I know you didn't take his shurikens with permission."

"He went somewhere with Hana-oneesan…"

**Xx**

The clock was little over nine when Naruto had come home from the office. Entering the house he knew he was 4 hours late and thus wasn't surprised upon finding an angered Sasuke by the door.

"Tadaima." He greeted.

"Okaeri," Sasuke answered throwing Naruto off guard. Usually the brunet would just start yelling at him if he was late.

"Something up, Sasuke?" He dared himself to ask even though he realized he was only digging his grave deeper.

"Your son has been missing most of the day and he's not answering his phone." Sasuke spoke with frustration as he held his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

'Does this mean I'm off the hook?' Naruto thought with joy. "He's probably over at Daisuke's." Naruto suggested as he walked further inside, leading the two to the kitchen. Stopping in front of the fridge he crouched down and started looking for something to eat.

"He's not there. He's somewhere with his _girlfriend_." Sasuke dismissed and leaned against the door jamb. "Top right corner, 5 minutes in the micro."

"Aah, thanks." Taking the container of food he did as instructed. "Why do you want to get a hold of him though? Clock is only 9pm. His curfew is 11pm."

"Your sons decided on a food war in the kitchen earlier today so I grounded them, but after I had fallen asleep Shunsuke snuck out, that's why."

Naruto hummed his consent as he leaned against the counter. "And you tried calling him?"

"Of course! But it was shut off, I don't know why we even got him that phone from the start, he never answers it!"

"Easy Sasuke. I'm sure he'll have a good explanation once he's back."

"You can't have my back on this one?" Sasuke questioned, his frustrations changing to the blond. "For once you can't just say; You're right Sasuke. We'll talk to him."

"Of course I have your back, Sasuke. I'm just saying." Hearing the beep from the micro he took his food, fished out a fork from the cutlery drawer and sat down by the table.

"Can't you just be a man for once?" Sasuke sneered. "All I ask for i-" he started but was cut off by a younger voice. "Haha?"

Inhaling deeply to gather his emotions Sasuke turned to face the son standing behind him. "What Kei?"

"My hand hurts."

"Your hand hurts…" Sasuke repeated, "Come here." He waved him closer and told him to sit on a chair by the table.

"Dad!" The toddler grinned as he ran up to hug his father.

"Tadaima." Naruto spoke and ruffled the younger boy's mop of hair.

"Where do you hurt?" Naruto questioned as the boy pulled back to sit on a chair of his own.

"Your son found Shunsuke's weapon box and decided to do some shuriken practice… On his own."

"Eh," Naruto emitted out of surprise. "I thought you knew you weren't supposed to do weapon training by yourself"

"He does." Sasuke answered for the boy. "He had to sew 12 stitches." Pouring a glass of water he put the glass and pills in front of the child. "That will make you feel better."

Sasuke looked at the stitched up hand. "Cried just like a baby, didn't you." He laughed and sent Naruto a smirk.

The kid choked on his water and glared at his parent.

"Once you're done it's time for bed."

"Noo," Kei objected. "I wanna stay up with haha and chichi."

"No, see it as part of your punishment from before. Now jump in your pajamas and then go brush your teeth. I'll say good night in a minute."

In a weak try Kei sent a look asking for help to his father but Naruto shook his head no. "Do as Sasuke says, Kei." Pouting the boy left the kitchen.

"See I support you."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke turned around and left the room. He was too tired to bring up their previous discussion form before and his back was still feeling tense, not to talk about his sore chest.

He put his son to bed then went to get ready for bed himself. He rid himself of his shirt and walked to the bathroom. Sorting through shelves he soon found the thing he had searched for; ointment for sore skin. He hissed at the cold feel of the salve as he smeared it across his chest.

"Sasuke, smearing yourself with ointment, how naughty."

Casting his eyes over at the newcomer, Sasuke raised a fine brow before letting it fall and instead formed a pout on his lips. "I feel sticky..." He spoke, his voice weak.

Naruto licked his lips as he grinned and walked closer to the brunet. Putting his hands on frail hipbones Naruto leant his forehead against the other's, making their lips almost touch each others.

"I've got a problem Sasuke… A big problem."

Licking his lips Sasuke looked into the other's eyes with sympathy. "A big?" He questioned as sweetly as he could muster. "Can I help?"

Cracking a smile he grinned naughtily. "I guess there is something you could… do." Then he leaned forward to catch the brunet's lips, however in the last second was stopped by a finger pressed to his own lips.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke his name with a husky voice sending shivers down the blond's spine. "You…"

"…Me?"

"You're sleeping on the couch." He finished,his voice suddenly plain.

"I'm sleeping-" Naruto began but soon realized what the other had said. "Eh? Na-nani?"

"Don't think I forgot about this morning. I hope you enjoy the couch and even if you don't well too bad." Then he walked to their closet, pulled out a comforter and pillow, then he tossed them at the blond and kicked him out of the bedroom.

By the time the door was slammed in his face, Naruto was still as clueless as to what had just happened. All he realized was that it most likely meant there'd be no sexy time that night, which was bad, since he now suffered a hard-on.

**Xx**

Shunsuke had just said good bye to Hana as he was on his way home from the movies. They had ended up watching a total chick flick which had been a total bore but at least he had received the reward of making out afterwards. Humming a quiet tune he soon was home. Thinking of sneaking through the window he decide against it once seeing all lights were out inside.

He put the key in the lock and turned it with caution, hearing a muffled 'click' he opened the door and tiptoed inside.

He tossed his jacket on the floor and then kicked his shoes off, as he was just about to congratulate himself on a mission complete a voice from behind startled him.

"So… It fit to come home now?"

Without turning he already knew who it was. "Dad," he spoke as he turned. "What are you doing down here?"

"You do realize you have passed your curfew _and_ walked out even though Sasuke grounded you?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in an act of authority.

"Dad C'mon, you know how you were at my age don't you, cut me some slack, mom won't know."

"…Go to bed immediately." Naruto spoke and uncrossed his arms. Then he walked back to the living room.

"Dad?" Shunsuke's voice halted him. "Aren't you coming too? Weren't you waiting for me?"

Naruto made a face and shook his head no. "Not today." He spoke, his voice that of depression.

"Mom kicked you out again?" Shunsuke almost chuckled. His father was the most powerful man in the village yet he was scared shitless whenever it came to the wrath of his mother.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto made a grimace. "Good night."

"Night dad." Said Shunsuke as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Oh and Shu…?"

"Un?"

"You are grounded for the rest of the week whenever you don't have missions."

Groaning Shunsuke cursed his father's cruelty. '5 days!' His life was officially over.


	17. Temporary chap 17

The next day Sasuke woke with a worried stomach, even after having emptied its content a moment earlier. The reason was that today Sakura would do her checkup on him. He knew it was nothing serious and yet the girl had nagged him into letting her poke around inside of him. He hated when people studied him, that's why, back when he was an active ninja, he never used to go to hospitals even though he had been greatly injured during a mission.

Grumbling he made his way down the stair to eat breakfast, he was currently craving that curry chicken from the other day. Throwing a glance over at the couch as he passed it he noted that Naruto was still at home. Thinking of waking him up, he decided against it. A quiet moment would be good to help with the anxiousness he felt.

He heated the leftovers and sat down by the bar on one of the stools. Unconsciously he put his hand over his stomach as he stared down at the magazine lying beside him. It wasn't until he started rubbing it that he noticed what he was doing. Pulling it away with a jerk he frowned but disregarded it as an old habit. 'I hope Sakura forgets about our appointment.' He sighed.

Xx

Unfortunately, Sakura had not forgotten that's why the girl was met by a death glare as soon as the door to the Uchiha home opened up. "Can I come in?" She questioned, ignoring the brunet.

"I'd rather you not." Answered Sasuke, yet the woman entered anyway.

"How are you feeling today?" Sakura asked as she took off her shoes and hung her coat on a hook.

"Fine." Grunted Sasuke, harm crossed protectively over his chest.

"I see, still bad then…"

Not liking how the girl didn't listen, Sasuke decided to change the topic. "You want coffee?"

"Nah," She answered. "I'm just gonna finish this off and then I'll be out of your hair again.

"Is anyone home?"

"Not really."

"Then you chose the location and I'll start immediately." She spoke with a gentle smile on her lips. She knew how Sasuke felt about exams that's also why she wanted to rush things. The faster it was over the better.

She ended up following the man to his and Naruto's bedroom. There he sat on the bed and gave her a cold stare. "What now?" He questioned.

"Take off your shirt then lay on your stomach." She ordered as he complied

"How are Shunsuke and Kei doing?" She asked once she started feeling around his back, looking for any sign of abnormality. Talking to Sasuke about his children always seemed to help when she examined him, it made him calmer.

"Shunsuke's on punishment and so is grounded but had a mission today. He's seeing a girl I don't know and I don't think he's old enough but Naruto seems to think otherwise. Kei's doing well at the academy but yesterday he got to Shunsuke's weapons, _again,_ and cut up his hand so I had to take him to the hospital. I swear I'm going nuts."

"I see, full house then. But I know what you mean," Sakura nodded in agreement. "When Akira and his sister were younger I used to be so in control. Nowadays it feels as if I hardly have any at all. Akira's always away on missions and his sister's soon graduating the academy but doesn't want to become a ninja. Thank god I have Hikari. At least I know where I have her."

"I don't even have that." Sasuke sighed, momentarily forgetting Sakura's kneading hands.

"Does that hurt?" She asked as she pressed down a patch of skin little below his left shoulder. "Because you feel a bit tense but I can't see how that would affect you. It's just a tiny stain. Can you tell me where it hurts the most?"

"My whole back," He grunted as Sakura kept pressing against it. "It feels as if I've carried around a whole elephant."

"I see…" Hummed Sakura and took note of it, then continued her exam.

"By the way have you discussed with Naruto about what you, me and Lee talked about the other week? You know about adopting."

"Not really, the time has never been right... I looked it up though but I still don't know. Lately I've been thinking about going back as a ninja… I think that would be good for me now when the boys are growing older."

"You think?" Sakura asked surprised. "Well I guess they'd always welcome you back. You are still considered as one of the elite even though you haven't been active in many years."

"Really?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. "Guess people don't know shit."

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned, confused.

"Nothing…" Sasuke dismissed. "If you can't find anything wrong, are you done?"

"Yeah, I can't find anything." Sakura sighed. "You aren't having any other symptoms I should know of?" She pried, knowing something was off with the brunet, only she couldn't finger point it.

"No." Sasuke lied and sat up.

"Anything?" Sakura pressed, trying to pry the truth out of him through narrowed eyes. "I can tell when you're lying Sasuke." She then told him to lay back down and be still. Summoning chakra to her hand she scanned his shoulders from the front.

"I've been sick during mornings."

"What kind of sick?" Sakura frowned.

"Just… some nausea."

"How long have you had this morning sickness? And you say you don't have it during the day?"

"Well it happened once or twice, but it's definitely not usual. It only happens if I… smell the taste of eggs."

Watching Sakura's frown grow deeper Sasuke got worried. "Anything else Sasuke?"

"Maybe, my chest's been sore… I easily tire. I think I might have gained weight too." He finished.

Studying the brunet's mid section she suddenly noticed what the brunet meant. There was a tiny bulge over his stomach. Adding the symptoms to the bulge Sakura's eyes grew big as she realized what the problem was. Or rather blessing was.

Before saying anything she let her hand hover above the bulge. It didn't take long until she felt the presence of a second chakra. "Sasuke," She began not sure how to break the news. "Have you ever thought about what those symptoms normally indicate?"

"What?" Asked Sasuke, his face of stone.

"You're pregnant Sasuke."

Scowling Sasuke stared at her a long while before sitting up and putting his shirt back on. "No I'm not." He denied.

"Sasuke all those signs and you never thought about it? You are pregnant. I don't get it, I thought you wanted this?" Sakura asked confused.

"No I'm not." Sasuke denied it once again. "La-last time they said I couldn't anymore. That was seven years ago. It doesn't work that way." He glared at her as he stood to leave the room.

"Sasuke," Sakura called after him, "They were wrong."

"Shut up Sakura. I don't want to hear it."

"I felt a second chakra in your lower abdomen." Sakura pulled him to a stop by grabbing his wrist. "A second chakra. You're having a baby and that is the truth." Glaring into dark eyes Sakura felt angry over the other's reaction. She knew Sasuke wanted another child yet he acted like he didn't. She thought he'd be happy.

Listening to Sakura's words, Sasuke suddenly fell very quiet. 'It can't be possible...' He thought. 'I don't… I can't do this.' Suddenly feeling suffocated Sasuke pulled his hand out of the woman's firm grip. "You can't tell Naruto about this." He spoke, his voice a whisper as he looked into green eyes.

"I-" She started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"You told me you wouldn't tell him if I let you examine me and I did so now it's your turn." Sasuke pressed as his face shifted between fear, anger and worry.

Knowing her promise Sakura could do nothing but nod. "I won't." She promised but didn't like it. "But you'll have to tell him eventually…" She reminded him. "You can't hide it forever and the longer you wait the worse it gets."

Without answering Sasuke gave her a last look of worry before disappearing. In the blink of an eye he was gone and Sakura was left standing alone in the Uchiha house.


	18. Temporary chap 18

Whenever Sasuke felt restless or worried about something, he'd visit his daughter's grave. One could call it a habit, since it always seemed to calm him down. He'd sit down and just talk; tell her about trivial things like how her brothers were doing, Naruto's work or just his own thoughts and feelings.

Normally this would help, however… This time it hadn't. Even after having spent an hour ranting to his daughter about Sakura's news, he was still battling the inner turmoil of emotions.

He wanted more kids but the doctors had told him it would be impossible, yet now the impossible had happened; he was pregnant. But as much as he wanted another child – and god how he wanted to – he was afraid that history would repeat itself. If he'd miscarriage again, he'd most likely not be able to pull himself through the process again. He had lost too many precious people not to be broken beyond repair. Last time had been the final straw. He had been so close to the brink of ending it all.

Luckily he had had Naruto and his sons but he was afraid next time that wouldn't be much help.

It was a grueling choice; either he could accept and embrace the pregnancy, or he could deny its existence and blame Sakura for making a mistake. The easiest way out was the latter - and also most tempting - one. Pacing back and forth in front of his daughter's grave tomb, he eventually came to the conclusion denying the pregnancy was his best choice.

Feeling his emotions finally settle down to a light buzz, he put a trembling hand on the stone with his daughter's name engraved in it. "I love you." He mumbled. "I'll see you soon." And with that said he left the grave yard, dragging his feet behind him. He was so tired.

**Xx**

When Sasuke came home it was already dark outside. Realizing he had missed dinner, he wasn't surprised to find Naruto by the door. "Where have you been?" Naruto interrogated him as fast as he put a foot inside the house. Feeling a ting of anger over the other's demanding tone, Sasuke sent him a glare. There were some things Sasuke felt was better left unshared.

"Nowhere," He mumbled and passed the other without greeting him like he usually did. "I'm really tired so I'm just gonna head straight to bed now."

Confused by the other's lack of recognition, Naruto frowned. "Hey, have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke dismissed but as he knew of the blond's stubbornness, he quickly added, "I ate late lunch today so…" And as to completely throw the other off he then pecked the blond on the lips and then hurried up the stair.

It wasn't until a week later Sasuke came to doubt his previous decision. The fact that something was growing inside of him was hard to deny as his stomach had grown even more and the bulge was now difficult to hide.

He stood in front of the bedroom mirror with his shirt pulled up to reveal his stomach. A tentative hand was caressing the bulge as his eyes were frozen, mesmerized by the truth; something was there indeed

There was a child growing inside of him but he was so afraid to acknowledge and love it that it left him feeling nauseous. As much as he wanted it, he wanted it gone; out of his life so that he could go back to just living his life with his family. He didn't want to worry every second, minute, hour of the day; 'How is the baby, is he okay, is she hurt?' It was slowly suffocating him.

But at the same time he felt disgusted with himself, knowing how horrible his thoughts were. He was torn between his feelings and his better judgment. In that way it felt as if whatever he did everything just fell out of his hands and he had no control over anything. And being the control freak he is it made him into an emotional mess. Today it was only morning yet he had already had a fight with the blond.

Irritation slowly brewed as his eyes narrowed in on the bulge. If it weren't for the bulge, he wouldn't have been in the mess he was in. Thinking thoughts along that line Sasuke never sensed as his fist balled up and it wasn't until it collided with his stomach that he realized what he had done.

He stared wide eyed at his reflection as he repeated the motion once again however this time doing so consciously. He repeated throwing blows at his own abdomen, his throws growing fiercer the more they connected. He didn't stop until his flesh stung from pain.

Falling to his knees and then sliding further down to land on his bottom, Sasuke stared into his own eyes, what he saw there even scared himself. His eyes looked so hollow that he immediately looked back at his reddened stomach. But as he realized what he had done to himself and the baby, he was quickly filled with horror and regret. Falling forward on his hands he then emptied his stomach's content on the floor. What had he done…?

**Xx**

Naruto sat staring out the window in his office, his mind busy with thoughts of Sasuke's and his marriage. Earlier that morning they had been fighting… again. Fighting had become something akin to a daily routine. Every day they'd find something to fight about, may it be because of a misplaced sock to him touching the other at the wrong time. Today they had fought in bed.

During the last two weeks Sasuke and he hadn't had sex, and that was very unusual. For being as old as thirty they had a very healthy sex life, doing it multiple times a week. But recently Sasuke had started come up with excuses and he'd move away if Naruto initiated anything.

After his last try at discussing the matter with the brunet that morning, Sasuke had lashed out on him and they had ended up fighting ending with Naruto storming off to the office earlier than usual. Sasuke made him feel guilty for wanting to have sex and in his brain the math didn't equal up, thus he grew frustrated. Sasuke never withheld sex unless there was a reason for it but this time there wasn't any.

Emitting a groan of defeat, his arms buckled under his weight and his face fell with a soft thump to the table. Why was the marriage life so complicated?

"Something wrong Naruto?"

Looking up Naruto saw his old sensei stand before him, his face lost in one of his orange books. "Kakashi sensei…" He mumbled as he sat up straight.

"You've always had a good connection to the bastard. What's wrong with him?" Naruto questioned even though he knew the other was as clueless as him, if not more.

"Maah, trouble in paradise?" It wasn't as much a question as a statement as Kakashi's one eye fell into an overturned crescent. He then took a seat in one of the chairs behind the desk and plopped his feet up on Naruto's desk. "Perhaps it's a case of Male PMS? Iruka's also been grouchy these last two days." He joked but Naruto didn't laugh.

"I see your mouth move but I can't make any sense of it." Naruto glared at the older man and then poured himself a glass of water. When it came to no-sex nothing was funny.

"So not cute…" Kakashi mumbled but nonetheless tucked his book inside his pocket. "What could ever be so horrible to have the Hokage himself have his panties in a twist?"

"They're not in a twist," Naruto bit back. "It's Sasuke… Recently all we do is arguing."

"That's not exactly uncommon." Kakashi raised a brow.

"I know I know, but this time it's different. Different I tell you." Yeah they fought a lot but not like this.

"How is it any different?"

"Well… He's colder than usual and he won't let me touch him. Just this morning all I did was move my hand up his shirt but he slapped me away and screamed at me for being inconsiderate." Emitting a hiss he threw his hands in defeat and keeled over the desk. "We haven't even had sex for two weeks…" He mumbled though it wasn't meant for the other to hear.

"You haven't done anything?" Kakashi asked surprised, after all he did have a good connection to Sasuke but he hadn't heard anything from him that would explain his odd behavior. Sasuke was a very emotional kid once you got to know him and he trusted you enough to detach his walls, but he wasn't some over emotional woman on PMS – well, most of the time anyway.

"I told you; no."

"Maybe you can't satisfy him?" Kakashi joked, his eyes once again turning into upturned crescents.

Having the decency to blush, Naruto bolted up from his lying position over the desk, horrified his sensei even suggested the idea. "Like hell I can't! You should know I keep him moaning, begging for me to help him find his release."

"Apparently not." Kakashi singsonged and stood from his seat, gracefully avoiding the flying fist on the way up. "Maah I'll talk to him if you want me to. Me and 'Ruka-chan will be over at 7, I feel like hotpot would do good, ne?" And with that said Kakashi turned to leave.

"Hey did you need something?"

"Not really, no."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Iruka threw me out." Kakashi hung his head in defeat at the memory. Apparently doing it in the kitchen window while the landlady's outside is a very bad idea.

"I don't think I want to know…" Naruto sweatdropped at Kakashi's perverted smile.

"Ja ne!"

Watching his old sensei leave the room, Naruto keeled over his desk – for the umpteenth time that day – with a loud sigh. Now what? How the hell was he supposed to tell Sasuke he had –unintentionally may he add – invited over their old senseis on hotpot?

He was dead… so dead.


	19. Dinner with friends

Chapter 19

Naruto came home to find Sasuke sleeping in bed and both of his sons gone. He knew Shunsuke was away on a mission, having been assigned it earlier that day but the clock was already five when he got back so the fact Kei seemed to be missing made him slightly worried.

He stared at his husband's sleeping form weighing back and forth on whether to wake him up or not, but the other seemed to sleep so soundly that he didn't want to disturb him. Deciding it was better to let him sleep he brushed a string of hair from Sasuke's forehead and bent down, kissing the skin softly. "Tadaima" he whispered earning nothing but a weak sound from his lover as he turned in his sleep.

Leaving the room he closed the door behind him. He threw a short glance towards his youngest son's room wondering what he would do but realized it was better to wait another hour before worrying. The clock was still fairly early and so maybe Kei had just followed a friend home.

He shed himself of his work clothes and shuffled his feet tiredly behind him over to their main bathroom. Throwing the clothes in the dirty wash bin he stepped into the shower and turned the shower knob. Cold water poured at his heated skin and then turned to a comfortable heat. He stood in the water enjoying the feel of his muscles loosen up, the strains from work leaving him momentarily.

Eventually he had to get out of the shower to his own reluctance but since he accidentally had invited their old teachers over Naruto had a tight schedule to keep to. He tied a towel around his mid part and started shaving quickly. Once done he then proceeded to the bedroom to find new clothes.

Upon entering the room he noticed Sasuke wasn't in the bed anymore. Wondering where he could have gone to Naruto threw a quick glance around the room but realized he was nowhere to be seen. Leaving it for the moment he continued over to his closet and opened the doors. He searched through the many clothes and eventually settled for a dark blue button up and a pair of easy yet very stylish pants. However as he put the shirt on he noticed it was too wrinkly and so quickly took it off.

Having zero skills in ironing he rushed out the room to search for Sasuke, hoping the man would do it for him. A moment later and he had found Sasuke in the living room watching TV. He released a breath of relief. "Hey" he greeted the brunet so that he wouldn't scare him before leaning over the couch a warm smile on his lips.

Naruto watched Sasuke look up for a moment and greet him back but as he did he sensed something was off. Sasuke was smiling but it felt as if the expression was forced. "Something wrong?" He questioned, genuinely worried.

"No," Sasuke was quick to answer. "Just tired."

Naruto nodded his understanding but could tell it wasn't the whole truth. However, he didn't feel like starting another fight so he accepted the momentarily defeat and instead just smiled. "I bet you're not gonna like that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi's coming over on dinner then?" He cringed as Sasuke released a heavy sigh expecting him to get mad but was surprised when he only adopted a very sad look.

"Do they have to come over today?"

"It's sort of already decided…" Naruto spoke with slight hesitation while regretting ever letting Kakashi invite himself over. Sasuke didn't usually admit when he was tired and for him to do that Naruto knew it was something serious. However seeing the circumstances he forced himself to let go of the subject. Instead he would focus on getting food on the table and then later that night he'd confront Sasuke about it.

"I'm sorry koi." He said while pouting and put his arms around the other's thin shoulders.

He could tell Sasuke was holding back a groan and quickly added, "You can go and sleep some more if you want to. I can take care of this."

A short moment passed as Sasuke considered the option. "It's okay…" he eventually objected, "I'll help you. I can't go back to sleep anyway."

Sasuke hauled himself off the couch and stared going to the kitchen. "When are they coming over?"

"About 45 minutes."

Sasuke's shoulders tensed and he hesitated in his step as if he wanted to say something but upon Naruto asking him about it Sasuke remained silent and continued into the kitchen.

"Tempura's fine yeah?" Sasuke said inquiringly.

"As always." Naruto grinned. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can chop if you wanna."

Xx

An hour later the doorbell rang and Naruto was quick to the door. "Iruka-sensei!" He exclaimed loudly and shoved the man into a hug.

Caught by surprise Iruka accepted the hug awkwardly. "Naruto you seem well." He said and smiled.

Naruto took a step back and grinned apologetically before moving to the side, inviting the older men in. "Kakashi." He greeted receiving a curt nod from the gray haired man.

"Where's Sasuke?" Iruka questioned as he undressed his coat.

"Kitchen."

"And Shunsuke and Kei?"

"Shu's on a mission in stone country, Kei's in his room."

"Sou ka."

Naruto led them to the dining room and bade them to sit down. Soon thereafter Sasuke came out with the food and placed it on the table.

"Smells really good Sasuke." Iruka complimented which Sasuke met with a short jerk of his lips.

"Thank you. I hope it'll taste thereafter." Sasuke said.

"Who would have Sasuke would make such a good wife when he was younger. You've done a good job." Kakashi meddled wearing his trademark smile and eyes curved amused.

Feeling his shoulders tense Naruto threw a worried look at Sasuke knowing the man wouldn't take to the words kindly but was severely shocked as the brunet merely shrugged.

Iruka sat staring between the three men judging the situation. He also had been astonished by the lack of rage from the Uchiha. Having known the man since he was only a boy he knew well of the brunet's hot temperament. Nonetheless he kicked Kakashi under the table and reprimanded him for his blunt words. However, Kakashi only answered by chuckling. Iruka snorted. Why could that man never be serious?

Sasuke stayed unfazed as he went to the bottom of the staircase. He knew he was going to be questioned about the lack of reaction from Kakashi's words but he was too tired to care or even get angry. He was still shocked from what he had done to himself and the thing inside him earlier that day.

Calling out for his youngest son he received an answer. It didn't take long until Kei entered the dining room and the family sat down to eat together. Chatting happily with each other, or all but Sasuke which was mostly quiet and just kept picking in his food, time passed quickly.

After dessert Kei went back to his room and the grownups were left alone.

Naruto sat watching Sasuke carefully as he cleaned the table from dishes together with Iruka. Throughout dinner he had kept a close eye on the man as his manner was strange. It wasn't normal for Sasuke to be so quiet and pick in his food and as he looked closely he could tell there was something bothering him.

Remembering his old talk with Kakashi from the day he took eye contact with Kakashi and gave him the nod that it was time to talk about Sasuke. Deeming by the grey haired man's look as he nodded back he could tell he also noticed the Uchiha's unusually strange behavior.

Upon Iruka and Sasuke coming back in the dinner room Naruto was quick to call for Iruka's attention. "Iruka I have something to show you. Can you come with me?" Naruto questioned and stood from his seat.

Happy to spend time with his surrogate younger brother Iruka agreed and followed Naruto out the room.

Left were the two, Kakashi and Sasuke. Silence fell over them as both studied each other. Eventually Kakashi bade Sasuke to sit as he straightened his back and turned serious. "Sasuke something's wrong." He stated. Having known the brunet for years he knew statements were better than questions.

"What is?" Sasuke questioned staring off on a wall.

"Naruto's worried. We are worried."

"Why?"

"You haven't acted right these last days."

"Who says what's right?" Sasuke answered with yet another question making Kakashi sigh.

"You can happily pretend but know this Sasuke, it won't make you feel better. You should know that by now."

"Maybe some things are better kept secret Kakashi. Naruto was the one who put you up to this?"

Knowing lying was the worst he could do Kakashi answered truthfully, "Yeah but he wouldn't have had to. Like I said, he's not the only one who's noticed."

"He should learn not to butt into other people's business." Sasuke grunted frustrated by why they couldn't leave him alone. There was nothing they could do and the truth would do nothing good. As long as no one knew the truth, _it_ was a lie and he rather _it_ stayed that way.

"Just give me something Sasuke." Kakashi stared tiredly at the Uchiha. "Some kind of reason. I won't ask anything else."

"There's nothing to say anything about. I'm sorry I can't act the way you want me to." Sasuke spoke angrily, warning the older man to give up with his harsh voice.

"Fine then." Kakashi knew when a battle was lost and so accepted his defeat. He mentally apologized to Naruto and then stood from his seat. "I think Iruka and I better go home now. It's getting late."

Sasuke nodded as the two went to look for their spouses. They found them in the living room chatting happily but by entering the room interrupted their discussion.

"Ruka-chan I think it's time to get home." Kakashi said and held a hand out for the other to take. Iruka was pulled to his feet from his seat and answered by yawning.

"I guess it's getting late." Letting go of his lover's hand Iruka went to the hallway to get dressed.

"So how did it go?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi once Sasuke had left and followed Iruka.

"He won't talk." Kakashi said his voice apologetic. "He says he's tired."

"It's more than that." Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?" He complained faking an annoyed sob.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay. He'll let you know eventually I'm sure. What's the worst case scenario?"

"They are many Kakashi…" Naruto spoke not comforted by the words the least.

Walking the few steps over to the hallway Naruto froze upon watching Sasuke talking to Iruka about something in a hushed voice. Iruka was smiling kindly while Sasuke looked slightly timid.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned curious to why Sasuke would talk to the older brunet when he hadn't shown any sign of interest to any of them during their night together.

"Nothing." Sasuke was quick to answer averting his eyes to the side to hide his emotions.

Wondering why the sudden secrecy Naruto looked expectantly over at Iruka but received nothing but a gentle grin. "Time to go home." He said and threw a look over at Kakashi.

Nodding, Kakashi followed Iruka out the door but before saying their final good byes Iruka leaned over to Sasuke and almost winked as he said, "I think you should go for it Sasuke. You'd make a great one. I'm sure."

Sasuke hesitantly nodded while Naruto gave them an alien look.

"Thank you for a lovely night." Iruka said deliberately ignoring Naruto's inquiring look. "Night and take care all of you."

"Will see you tomorrow morning Kakashi!" Naruto said watching the gray haired man's shoulder tense up. "Good night."

**Xx**

"Sasuke I thought maybe tonight we could have some fun together..?" Naruto spoke while slowly coming up behind Sasuke his hands falling on hip bones.

Sasuke stared at the blond an eyebrow slightly raised through the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth before going to sleep.

"Please." Naruto blew lightly on the crème colored neck while staring back at Sasuke with passionate eyes. Tasting the skin he let his tongue dip softly down on the flesh. Heaven, was his first thought as he was filled by the amazing fresh scent that was original to Sasuke.

"Not tonight…" Sasuke frowned lightly his cheeks heating up. "I'm tired."

Naruto smirked cunningly. "You know you'll like it. It's been so long since-" Moving his hands lightly over Sasuke's tight stomach he was surprised to feel a slight bump. "Sasuke what's this?"

Panicking, Sasuke threw Naruto's arms off of him and glared hard at the blond. "I'm going to sleep."

"Hey! Just hold on a second. " Naruto objected however Sasuke only ignored him and crawled under the bed sheets and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke." Naruto still wouldn't budge as he turned off the lights and joined Sasuke under the covers. "Hey don't just ignore me, tell me."

"Sleep Naruto." Sasuke sighed and turned to face the blond. Placing his head over the fit chest he made himself comfortable.

Surprised by the weird behavior Naruto fell quiet and eventually accepted the silence. Leaning down he placed a kiss to Sasuke's head and then put his arm around the thinner frame. "I love you." He whispered before drifting off.

Meanwhile Sasuke lay staring into the dark his eyes wide open. 'If only you knew what I did... Would you still say that..?'


	20. Temporary chap 20

Chapter 20

"About yesterday…" Naruto began saying and waited patiently until he gained the attention from his lover, the two being out on a short walk.

"What about it?" Sasuke said quirking an eyebrow.

"What was it you talked to Iruka about? And why would he say you'd make a great one?"

"I don't know…" Sasuke shrugged looking anywhere but on Naruto.

"C'mon Sasuke, I know you talked about something."

"It was nothing."

"I'm sure it was something otherwise you'd tell me right?"

"No."

"Sasuke," Naruto eventually groaned, tired of the mind games. "Why won't you tell me anything anymore? What makes you feel as if you have to keep it to yourself?"

"I don't." Sasuke said a pout forming on his lips.

"Tell me."

Groaning, Sasuke gave in. "Fine!" he bit his lip nervously and averted his eyes to the side. "I… Well I would like to go back… to work that is."

Having spent a lot of time pondering what it was Sasuke kept from him, he realized this was not one of them. In fact, it was so far away from what he had thought it was ridicules.

"Uh… You want to go back being an active ninja?"

"Not really…" Sasuke said. "I don't want to be a ninja per say… I'd like to teach."

"You'd like to… teach? Teach what?" Naruto stared wide eyed.

"At the academy…"

"What?"

"What what? I need something to take my mind off of laundry piles and cleaning. It might come as a shock to you but my life isn't exactly very adventurous." Sasuke went from acting timid to angry and frustrated, confusing Naruto.

"I don't… Sasuke, if that's what you want why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you react like that!"

Naruto groaned as he inhaled a calming breath. "I'm not reacting 'like that', if you want something you should know you can just tell me."

"Right." Sasuke said letting his sarcasm shine through. Snorting he glared at Naruto and quickly escaped the man. His stomach was churning from hunger and he needed to lie down.

Left alone, Naruto stood watching Sasuke's retreating back as he sprang off. "What the fuck?" He sputtered as he couldn't understand the man's sudden change in moods. Sasuke had acted way too weird for way too long for it to be nothing. Knowing exactly to whom he should turn to next, Naruto turned his feet and began walking to Sakura's house.

Even if she couldn't help him per say, he knew he was always welcome to complain to her. Thank god for girls and their wonderful ears.

Xx

Once again - what was this, the fiftieth time now? Sasuke stood in front the bedroom mirror studying his growing bump. Last night Naruto had felt it and now his moods were acting crazy, how long until he would catch on?

"I have to lose weight…" Sasuke contemplated poking his stomach fat. These last few days he had compromised his daily intake of food. He had eaten next to nothing but as he stared at his reflection he could tell the bump had decreased, if only by a mere millimeter.

At that moment his stomach decided to make itself known and so churned loudly. Ignoring it he laid down on the bed to catch some rest. Since he didn't eat much he never received any energy hence whatever he did always left him unusually tired.

**Xx**

"Sakura!" Naruto groaned slamming his head against the table in an expression of utter helplessness. "You're the second person I go to now."

Getting the feeling Naruto had something on his heart Sakura put a comforting hand over Naruto's and squeezed it softly. "What is it?"'

"Who else but Sasuke!" Naruto cried out giving Sakura a pouty look. "I know there's something wrong but he won't tell me. Whenever I confront him about it he only gets angry and just walks away. _Tasukete Sakura-chan_."

Upon watching Sakura tense up at the mention of Sasuke Naruto knew something was up. By the way she avoided his eyes he knew she was holding information that he himself didn't have.

"You know something, don't you?" He questioned, straightening his back to strengthen his demeanor.

"No." Sakura said almost too quickly. "Why, would I?" Her voice had a nervous tone to it as she stuttered to get the words out her mouth.

The answer to Naruto's question was almost too obvious. "You do! Tell me! I can't believe he'd tell you but not me _or_ Kakashi. What's so bad that he feels he can only confide-"

"He didn't do it on purpose!" Sakura cut Naruto off saying afraid she would cause a misunderstanding. "I just… He couldn't, I mean I sorta was with him… at the time…"

Naruto frowned confused. "At the time of what?"

"I- I can't really tell you."

"And why the hell not? It's not like Sasuke's gonna do it anytime soon."

"Because it's not my thing to tell. I'm sorry Naruto."

"C'mon Sakura I'm begging you, help a guy out here. I'm more than desperate now. Please, I won't let him know." Naruto begged resolute to find out what she knew.

"I can't." Sakura hesitated as she heard Naruto sigh. "No hear me out now. I wish I could but as his friend and as a doctor I can't tell you."

"Doctor… Is he sick?" Naruto cut her off, his face adopting a worried look as his eyes turned wide.

"No… Not sick gosh Naruto. I can't tell you. Just, okay? This is something you need to discuss with Sasuke and not me."

"But-"

"_No buts!_ I won't tell you so just drop it!"

"Fine!" Naruto growled. "I get it. You won't help me! I guess I expected more of you as my friend but I was mistaken. Thanks for the coffee." Standing from his seat he didn't wait for Sakura's reply and quickly left. Why wouldn't Sasuke or Sakura tell him? It was so stupid whatever could be so bad that they felt they had to keep it a secret?

Naruto spent the rest of the day in the office, too tired to deal with Sasuke's stupid secrecy and once that was over he went out drinking with Shikamaru. Together the two men had spent hours complaining about their troublesome spouses. It wasn't until the clock struck two that Naruto eventually tumbled through the door to his home totally shitfaced.

"Where have you been?" A nagging voice made Naruto look up of which he quickly noticed was his husband standing arms crossed with a seriously pissed off face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear and toppling over to the other. "Ssssch it's a secret." He said and winked at the brunet before walking past him and up the stair to their bedroom. He wobbled back and forth down the corridor until he toppled into their room and fell on the bed with a loud yelp.

"You're drunk." Sasuke stated from behind and thus earned a glare from Naruto.

"No shit." Naruto grunted and closed his eyes to make the world stop spinning so much.

"You could've told me you know." Sasuke said unfazed by Naruto's hostility.

"I could've but where's the fun in that?" Naruto grinned.

"What are you going on about?" Sasuke frowned confused.

"I'm just doing what you always do. Secrets are so much more fun, aren't they Sasuke?"

A short silence passed as Sasuke only stared at his husband, genuinely surprised by the man's immaturity. "You're an idiot." Sasuke eventually said, rolling his eyes in defeat and went to lie down on his side of the bed, already dressed for the night.

"I know already. You tell me all the time. Come up with something new for a change. It's getting old." Naruto said and received silence as an answer.

"I'm gonna leave for a couple of days tomorrow… Hokage business."

"Yeah?"

"I just thought I'd tell you… You know, because I'm not like you. I actually care enough to tell you." Naruto spoke through a mouthful of the comforter too tired to keep his head up.

"Like hell I'm anything like you."

On the other side of the bed laid Sasuke, his eyes red and wide awake. He knew the blond was right and so didn't say anything to defend himself. In fact he accepted Naruto's harsh words with open arms, knowing he deserved it. However, he knew what he was doing would be for the best in the end and thus he stayed quiet. As long as Naruto didn't know, there was nothing to worry about.

**Xx**

The next day breakfast was spent eaten in dead silence. Sasuke sat pushing his food around the plate. Dead set he wouldn't eat the egg splayed out on the plate before him. Even if his stomach's silent pleas urged for him to put a piece in his mouth.

However, he held back knowing it would only hurt them if he ate. He had to stay thin that way Naruto wouldn't know and his situation would be kept a secret.

From across the table he could sense Naruto had something to say, as he stared at him whenever he thought Sasuke wasn't watching however whatever bugged him he never came to saying anything other than small useless words to the kids.

Before Sasuke even had the time to apologize about the night before Naruto was already out the door. Naruto had left with a simple bye not even said where he was going or when he would come home. The fact he hadn't worried Sasuke because no matter how bad their situation was Naruto would always talk to him but this time it had been different.

In that moment Sasuke realized he had to change until Naruto came back. He had to drop the weight he had added during the last two weeks and that was fast. Because if he did, he knew Naruto would stop asking questions and then they could go back to living their normal life.

How hard could it be?


	21. Finding out

Chapter 21

_132 lbs_

That's the number the scale showed when Sasuke stood on the dreaded little bit plastic, his hands resting worriedly over the bulge on his stomach. It felt bigger but he couldn't decide on whether it had grown or not. He stepped off the scale knowing he was 12 pound more than his normal weight.

It was upsetting, knowing those three last weeks of almost no food had been useless. How come he didn't lose the weight? He hardly ate anything. But then again thinking about it, he hadn't done much to lose it either. Maybe he had to exorcise more?

He dragged his feet out the bathroom and to the closet to look for a new set of clothes, determined he had to start a new routine. He had to work hard if he wanted Naruto to be happy again. He searched long until finding his training attire at the bottom of the closet. It had definitely been a while since he'd hit the training dojo.

He changed clothes, got a bottle of water from the fridge and set out to the dojo. His sons were away, Shunsuke with his girlfriend and Kei over at Sakura's so he had plenty of time to spare alone.

A few hours into his training the sweat rolled off his body and his breath was heavy. He worked his muscles to max, ignoring the burning protest as he pushed his body further. He couldn't let his body take the better of him. He had to burn the extra pounds he'd gained. It was his own fault he had allowed his body to gain the weight so now it was up to him to lose it.

Focusing hard on the training he eventually lost track of time and it wasn't until one of his son's entered the dojo that he realized his body was completely worn out.

Shunsuke had come home around dinner time expecting there to be food on the table however he had only been met by an empty house and a dark kitchen. He had waited a two hours before trying to call his mom and when he didn't get through he had started searching for him. The short search had eventually led him to the family dojo where the light was lit, strange enough. Nowadays it was mostly him and his dad whom used it. But sure enough his mom was there.

"I'm back." Shunsuke informed earning Sasuke's attention.

"Ah, welcome home." Sasuke said straining a smile. "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Shunsuke shrugged. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nah it's okay." Sasuke said, taking a short break to drink some water. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I was just wondering about dinner." Shunsuke said feeling hesitant about the question.

"What's the time?" Sasuke questioned realizing he had forgotten all about time. He had been so engrossed with working out that time hadn't really mattered.

"It's a little over eight now." Shunsuke said feeling his stomach churn from hunger.

"Oh," Sasuke responded shocked how late it really was. The clock had been two in the afternoon when he had entered the dojo. That means he had spent six hours training nonstop. "I must've lost track of time." Sasuke said and picked a towel off the towel rack to wipe at his sweat. "I'll get to it then."

Together they left the dojo and went back to the house. "You know if your brother is home yet?" Sasuke asked but received a no as response.

"Guess that means it's just you and me then." Sasuke said. "I'm just gonna go take a quick shower. I'll start with the food right after okay." He showered quickly and got dressed then he went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Feeling tired from the workout he didn't really feel like cooking anything so he settled on making pasta with chicken. It was quick and easily done.

He called Shunsuke to the kitchen and then they sat down to eat. Shunsuke quickly helped himself to a full plate of food while Sasuke put the tiniest piece of chicken and a small amount of pasta on his. He tried to cover up his lack of eating by nibbling on the food while distracting Shunsuke by exchanging small talk while they ate, knowing his son couldn't find out about his eating habits. What if he told Naruto? That would definitely ruin them.

The dinner went smoothly, Shunsuke remained clueless throughout the meal and Sasuke was satisfied. Or that was what Sasuke thought until Shunsuke's brow turned into a frown and he suddenly spoke up, surprising Sasuke.

"Haha, why aren't you eating?"

Sasuke frowned as he glanced down on his plate where he had mostly pushed the food around. "What are you talking about?" He chuckled, giving his son a confused look. "I'm eating aren't I?" He said and pierced a piece of pasta onto his fork and put it in his mouth, reluctantly chewing it.

"Your plate is still full." Shunsuke stated his finger pointing at the black porcelain.

"Oh, well I'm not that hungry I guess." Sasuke replied quickly, dismissing his son's concerns with a weak smile on his lips. "I'm all beat from training so." He wandered off and put his fork down, finished.

"But this isn't the first time." Shunsuke pressed his frown deepening, wondering why his mom was lying to him. "I don't think dad's noticed yet but you never eat nowadays."

Sasuke's smile fell as he silently cursed his son for being so attentive. It was obviously a trait Shunsuke had inherited from him. "No I don't." Sasuke defended himself.

"No you just push it around." Shunsuke continued out of worry but the persistence only caused Sasuke to get annoyed.

"You're wrong Shunsuke." Sasuke said and stood from his seat to clear the table.

"Then eat what's on your plate." Shunsuke challenged his mom, confused to why his mom was avoiding him.

"That's silly. I don't have to do that." Sasuke frowned and met Shunsuke's challenging eyes.

"I'm gonna tell dad if you don't." Shunsuke threatened of which Sasuke only responded with a glare.

"You're imagining things Shunsuke. Stop it immediately."

"If I'm just imagining eat it then."

Snapping, Sasuke growled and sat back down in his seat. "Okay." He threw down the food, hardly chewing before swallowing. He could feel his stomach react to the food, not used to handle that amount anymore and so by the time he was finished he felt nauseous. "There." He said his irritation clear as a day as he spoke. "Now go to your room."

Shunsuke snorted as he stood from his seat. "Fine!" He said both annoyed and confused to why his mom was so angry. He only cared about his mom so of course he'd be worried about him. "Next time I won't care about it." He silently growled before leaving the room.

_Damn_, Sasuke thought feeling his hormones take the better of him as his eyes became teary. He knew his son only meant well but what his son didn't know was that Sasuke was doing it for them.

He started cleaning off the table to put his mind on other things but was stopped by the sudden need to vomit. The food he had forced himself to eat pushed to come out as he ran to the closest bathroom and emptied his stomach's content. Once he stopped he gasped for breath as his head came to rest against his arm.

The foul smell of acid penetrated his nose when he stood on shaky legs. He flushed the toilet and washed his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, surprised by the man that stared back at him. His skin was ash grey and his eyes were red.

He rinsed his mouth a last time and then left the room to finish with the dishes. It took some time but eventually the kitchen was clean. Sasuke turned the lights off as he left the room, deciding he'd head to bed earlier since he was so tired and his body sore from the intense training from earlier.

He stopped by his older son's room and said a quick good night, earning a gruff as reply. "Also Shunsuke, it would be great if you could keep an eye out for your brother. If he's not back by 10 let me know?" Sasuke added before leaving and going to his own bedroom.

He fell down on the bed with a loud thud. He sniffed the sheets enjoying how the strong scent of Naruto infiltrated his nostrils. Feeling a tinge in his heart he devoted a thought to Naruto and what he was doing, whether he missed him as much as Sasuke did or not. He shifted into fetal position swallowed back the growing lump in his throat. _I miss him_, he thought and grasped at the sheets under him. _Come back soon._


	22. Beginning of a Sickness

Chapter 22

_Here we go!_ Sasuke thought nervously and stepped on the white scale to see whether his intense training had produced any results. The red zeros blinked as the number increased until stopping on 118lbs_._

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the numbers glaring back at him. He had lost the weight. His training had paid off. He grit his teeth satisfied with the result. Pulling his shirt up he stared at the pouting stomach. A tiny crease grew on his brow as he stared confused at the bulge. He had lost weight yet the bulge was still there? How was it possible? He thought angrily.

The mirror in the room showed him a thin frame except for the stomach. He could tell he had lost weight from his face and arms. He was much thinner than he'd been in many years. _It's all wrong!_ Sasuke mentally growled and punched the mirror in anger. The glass cracked around his knuckles making a stream of blood drip from his hand.

He hissed and pulled the hand to his chest. _Fuck._ He stared at the cracked mirror wondering how he'd explain it to his lover but quickly dismissed it, his anger getting the better of him. He wrapped toilet paper around his hand as he leaved his room to go train again. Ever since Naruto had left on his mission Sasuke's schedule consisted of two things, sleep and training. He would eat too, to keep Shunsuke off his back but once he was alone he'd just force himself to vomit until everything was gone.

On his way to the dojo he was stopped by Kei calling his name as he passed the boy's room. "What is it Kei?" Sasuke questioned a bit aggravated. He wanted to train, he had pounds to lose.

"Can I train with you?" Kei came up to his mom and asked his eyes big and innocent.

Sasuke wanted to say no as it otherwise meant he wouldn't be able to train as intense as he should if he wanted to lose weight. However, he couldn't make himself deny the kid and so he found himself nodding. "…Okay." He said, forcing the words through his lips.

Kei whooped as he followed his mom to the family dojo to train.

Two hours later Kei laid sprawled out on the floor panting exhausted form the – what he thought of as - intense training Sasuke had put him through. Meanwhile Sasuke sat next to him, his eyes staring worriedly at the lump under his shirt. The training with Kei got him nowhere but it wasn't just Kei's fault. Sasuke felt unusually tired, even if he had slept well the night before and his head seemed to spin constantly.

"You did good son." Sasuke said stroking his son's forehead free from hair. "Here put this on and you can rest for a while." He soaked a towel in a bowl of water and folded it together then put it across the boy's brow.

Kei pouted dissatisfied and sat up so that the towel fell to the ground. "No!" He objected. "I want to continue!"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned and stood up holding his hand out for his son to take.

Kei accepted the help and was pulled to his feet. "Yes."

"Okay then," Sasuke began saying but stopped in midsentence by being hit by a stronger sense of dizziness. Rubbing his eyes he tried to focus and make the world stop spinning.

"Haha?" Kei spoke up as Sasuke didn't continue.

"Oh it's nothi-" And at that moment Sasuke's vision turned completely black as his eyes rolled back and his legs gave out.

"Haha!" Kei called out and was quickly at his mother's side. "Haha?"

Sasuke moved a hand to rub at his head. _What was that?_ He wondered as he opened his eyes to notice he couldn't focus on anything.

"Haha are you okay?" Kei continued asking worried.

Sasuke glanced at his son as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright don't worry Kei." He added a smile as an extra insurance to help ease his son. "I just need to stand up." He said and tried to stand on his shaking legs but as soon as he leaned on his feet his vision once again darkened and his knees buckled under him. _Fuck_, he cursed.

"Kei I think we'll have to quit for today, okay. I don't feel all too well."

"Un." Kei nodded.

"And Kei let this be our little secret. There's no need worrying anyone about this."

"Not even chichi?"

"Especially not him, okay."

Kei thought about it and then nodded. Why his mother wanted it to be kept a secret he didn't know but if that's how he wanted it, Kei would keep it.

"Great." Sasuke said thankful Kei was still young enough not to ask questions. "As a reward I'll let you eat ice cream."

"Before dinner?" Kei asked surprised. Sasuke never let him have ice cream or anything sweet before eating.

"Yeah, I think you've earned it. Don't you?"

Grinning, Kei jumped up and pulled at Sasuke's arm. "Haha get up. Faster! "

Sasuke complied and stood his head spinning wildly as he tried to keep the darkness at bay. Once his eyesight cleared he let himself be dragged to the kitchen.

He took out a box from the freezer and put it next to Kei and handed him a spoon.

"Thanks!" Kei said aloud digging in as fast as he got the cover off the ice cream box.

Sasuke took a banana from the fruit basket and sat down across his son, eating the banana as slowly as he could to make it last longer. He wasn't particularly hungry, that stage had passed a few days ago, but he wasn't stupid and knew the dizziness was a result from lack of eating. Therefore he forced himself to eat the banana, hoping it wouldn't ruin his diet.

"Hey mom," Kei surprised Sasuke by suddenly saying. "When's dad coming back? He's been gone a week now?"

"Two almost…" Sasuke corrected him, remembering the day Naruto had left. "I honestly don't know… he didn't tell me." He answered, forcing bad thoughts from his mind. Naruto hadn't left them for good. He was the village's Hokage. He couldn't just leave without notice.

"Oh…" Kei responded a bit disappointed. "I hope he gets back soon. I miss dad."

_Me too…_ Sasuke thought, staring off to the side as thoughts of Naruto filled his mind. _That son of a bitch better get home soon or I'll kick his freaking ass so bloody he won't ever walk again._

**Xx**

"Auntie I'm worried about haha." Shunsuke said having searched up his Aunt Sakura in the hospital to talk with her about his worries. Four days had passed since he had had dinner with Sasuke and confronted him about his eating habits. Having held it in the longest he could he eventually felt the need to talk about it and since his father wasn't at home, Sakura was the first person he could think of.

"What about him?" Sakura asked, trying her hardest not to look too desperate at finding out.

"He doesn't eat much really…" Shunsuke said adopting a wondering look. "He's become really skinny too."

"Really?" Sakura frowned surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I don't think Kei's noticed but he's just a kid. Mom's sure gotten thinner." He said confident remembering how his mom had only in a few days gotten thinner.

"If that's true that would be very bad." Sakura said concerned as she remembered Sasuke's pregnancy. Sasuke had always been skinny and for him to lose weight when he was pregnant was definitely bad. He was supposed to gain weight if anything.

"I've tried talking to him but he avoids answering my question. The other day I got him to eat but I'm pretty sure he vomited once he had sent me to my room."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I sort of listened…" Shunsuke said as a light flush spread on his cheeks.

_It was probably just sickness from the baby though._ Sakura thought but knew she couldn't tell Shunsuke that. "I'm sure it was nothing Shunsuke." She tried to ease Shunsuke's worries, sure it wasn't as bad as he thought, and put a hand on his shoulder comforting.

"It's just… Will you try talking to him?" Shunsuke asked and gave his aunt the puppy eyes.

"I'm busy today kid."

"Tomorrow then? Please Oba-san."

The sincere concern in Shunsuke's voice made her want to say yes but she knew she'd be incredibly busy the next coming days and so didn't really know when she'd have the time to visit Sasuke. "I'll try." She eventually said reluctant to promise anything. Lee was gone on a mission and so that left her alone with Hikari and the other two kids but maybe she could get one of them to babysit for a while.

"Really! Thanks auntie!" Shunsuke jumped off his seat and hugged the woman to show his appreciation.

Sakura just smiled as she hugged him back. "Was there something else kiddo?" She asked, knowing she had to be somewhere else and couldn't really stay to chat any longer.

"Not really. That's it I guess."

"Good because I'm busy now. Get out brat." She said and realized how much she sounded like her mentor, Tsunade.

"Roger!" Shunsuke said and quickly left after saying his good bye. Walking out the hospital it felt as if a big burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Hopefully Sakura would be able to talk some sense into his mom. It was really tiring having to worry about Sasuke's health. He couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with him or Kei. Why would anyone ever starve themselves?

**Xx**

She felt slightly bad on the third day after Shunsuke had visited her in the hospital, when she stood on the front porch of the Uchiha house. She had been incredibly busy at the hospital, barely finding time to spend time with her family and once she did she hadn't had the energy to really visit anyone.

She pressed the doorbell and the familiar sound of the bell ringing announced her coming there. Waiting less than a minute the door opened up. She was a bit thankful when she noticed it was Kei whom opened the door and not Shunsuke. It wasn't really her fault but she felt a little bit guilty that she hadn't visited Sasuke earlier like she had told him she would.

"Hey Kei I'm here to see Sasuke." She smiled gently at the kid.

"Auntie!" Kei said enthusiastically. "Mom's in the dojo." He said and invited her in.

"In the dojo?" Sakura asked confused. What was Sasuke doing in the dojo? He was pregnant he was supposed to be resting.

"Un." Kei affirmed. "You want me to take you to him?" He asked and when Sakura nodded Kei quickly took her hand and showed her out to the backside of the house and down to the dojo. He took his shoes off and entered the dojo to let his mom know of Sakura's arrival.

Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke busy training once she entered the small dojo. By just looking at him she could tell he had been at it for a while, something she certainly would not have recommended or approved of for that matter.

Upon Kei announcing their arrival Sasuke slowed down to a stop and turned to look at the newcomers. As Sasuke started walking closer Sakura gasped._ He's so skinny!_ She realized, noticing how his face had slimmed, as had his body. _He's way too skinny!_

She could tell by the look in Sasuke's eyes her visit was anything but appreciated. His brow turned into a frown upon Kei leaving the two adults alone.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked once Kei was out of sight, his voice colder than usual.

"I should ask the same. Sasuke you know what you are, you shouldn't be here working out. You should be inside, resting."

"I can't do that." Sasuke dismissed her concerns and drank some water.

"Why not? Shouldn't you be concerned about your baby's health?"

"I don't have a baby Sakura." Sasuke said, frowning.

Sakura stared at Sasuke a short moment trying to understand what the brunet meant while Sasuke only stared back at her, his eyes impassive.

"What are you talking about?" She eventually said, her brow creased in confusion.

"I'm not repeating myself." Sasuke said and walked back to the training dummy, resuming his work out. He had fat to burn and talking with Sakura was nothing but a time waster.

"Sasuke stop training. I want to talk with you." Sakura ordered, annoyed Sasuke thought he could just ignore her. She walked up to the dummy and stood next to it as she crossed her arms and glared at the brunet. "Hey I'm talking to you." She said, angered when Sasuke remained silent.

"I need to finish this." Sasuke said through grit teeth glancing over at Sakura before moving back to stare intently at the doll.

"Okay." Sakura said smiling. She summoned chakra to her hand and then punched the doll so that it cracked and fell to the floor in hundreds of pieces. "You're done now." She said with that same smile. Like hell she was just going to go home.

"The fuck?" Sasuke cursed staring at what was left of the dummy. "What's your problem?" Sasuke demanded and glared at Sakura, his teeth slightly bared.

"You wouldn't listen to me." She defended herself and uncrossed her arms. "Sasuke I can tell by just looking at you you're not feeling well. Why are you skinny?"

"I need to lose wright, that way Naruto won't… He won't… Arrgh!" Groaning Sasuke turned his back to Sakura and started walking out the dojo. "It's none of your business Sakura just leave me alone."

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and grasped his wrist, her face contorted in concern. "It is my problem. Sasuke just looking at you I can tell you've lost a lot of weight. This is dangerous. What if something happens to your baby?"

"I don't have a baby Sakura." Sasuke reminded her frustrated she wouldn't get it through her thick skull. _There is no baby._

"There is Sasuke and you know it!" Sakura growled equally annoyed as the other. It had been a month since she had come across the baby in Sasuke's stomach and it surprised her he still wouldn't acknowledge it. She had thought he would have come to accepted it by now but apparently she had assumed wrong. She regretted that she had let so much time pass since then. What if Sasuke had actually harmed the baby? "Why don't you want to accept your baby Sasuke? You've wanted this for so long and once you get it, this… blessing! You're just gonna kill it?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Sasuke defended and tugged at his hand however, Sakura only tightened her grip.

"You're not doing anything wrong? Oh yeah? Isn't killing your baby wrong?"

"Stop it." Sasuke grunted through grit teeth. It wasn't true. As long as he didn't acknowledge it, it wasn't real. It wasn't there.

"I'm not gonna stop until you get it through that thick skull of yours!"

"Let go of me Sakura!" Sasuke said his voice strangely weak. He summoned chakra to his hand and pulled his hand from her grip. "I want you to go home." He then said, and walked out the dojo.

"Sasuke I haven't finished talking to you." Sakura continued and followed Sasuke.

"Oh we're finished." Sasuke said.

"No we're not!" Sakura said and once again caught hold of Sasuke's wrist.

However this time Sasuke was prepared and so he summoned chakra to his hand and pushed her off as hard as he could. Sakura went flying backwards, landing a good ten feet away.

"Ouch." Sakura grunted as she stood on shaking legs, nursing her left hand. It was definitely sprained. "Sasuke listen to me." She tried again but was cut off by Sasuke.

"No you listen to me." Sasuke said while glaring down on the girl. "I want you to leave. We have nothing more to say." And upon finishing those words he turned around and continued back to the main house.

"Sasuke if you won't listen to me I'm gonna tell Naruto!" Sakura threatened and was satisfied when she noticed Sasuke's hesitation.

"If you do that… I'll kill you." Sasuke sent the girl a quick but dark glare and then entered his house, slamming the door hard behind him.

Sakura frowned as she stared on the shut door. Had Sasuke just threatened her? She started walking away, accepting her defeat knowing when Sasuke got violent there was nothing more to say. She was certainly worried as she could see what Shunsuke had meant by Sasuke being skinner. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it by herself. Sasuke had never listened to her. No, her only chance was to talk with Naruto. Even if that meant she had to break her promise. However, Sasuke and the baby's health were much more important than a stupid promise in her opinion. _Two days until Naruto gets back. I hope the baby can hold out that long._


	23. Exposure

Chapter 23

Naruto had been gone from Konoha two weeks when he finally saw the ports to his beloved hometown. He had been away to Sand to negotiate with Gaara and had stayed an extra few days to cool down after his fight with Sasuke. He had missed his lover and children every single day and regretted his decision however, hadn't had the guts to return earlier.

He had done it for the sake of their relationship, hoping the extra days would help relieve some of the tension the two had shared the previous weeks they had spent together. The time had also allowed him to think over their relationship. He knew he loved Sasuke and wanted to share the rest of his life together with the man, but sometimes Sasuke made it so hard Naruto just had to get some time off to remind himself why he loved the man and get perspective over things.

He realized he had been childish before he had left, not even bothered to let Sasuke know when he'd be back and regretted it, if only a little. He could only hope Sasuke didn't hold any grudge against him.

Being the town Hokage he had to report to the office and get some of the work that had built up whilst he'd been gone, but as soon as he was done, he had went home.

As his house came into view Naruto felt a huge relief. The two weeks he had been gone had definitely felt longer than they should have and he couldn't think of anything better to do than just cuddle up next to Sasuke and just relax in front the TV.

He entered his house, expecting to find Sasuke standing in the kitchen working on lunch for the family. However as he stood in the hallway, undressing he noticed the house was completely silent. He frowned as he stepped further inside and called out his arrival.

The silence was deafening. Shrugging Naruto figured Sasuke was out for the moment and so climbed the stairs to go get changed. He took a long shower, feeling the stress from the last two weeks leave his body.

Once he was done he cleaned up and then went to get dressed. He dressed in black slacks and a white wife beater, thankful he could finally wear casual clothes and not just the formal Hokage robes. Two weeks of constantly wearing formal clothes had left him incredibly tired of them.

Thinking Sasuke should be back by now, Naruto walked back to the lower floor. A rustling sound made him curious and so he entered the TV room, expecting it to be Sasuke. But as he turned the corner he noticed the person in front of him was much too short to be his spouse and instead it was Kei.

"Keichirou, tadaima." Naruto informed and ruffled his son's hair with affection. Kei gave him a lazy turn and greeted him back, his face lifting up once he saw it was his father. "Okaeri chichi!"

"You know where Sasuke is?"

"Dojo."

"Dojo?" Naruto repeated, although not surprised he felt a bit confused about why the man was there. Usually it was just the kids and himself that used the dojo to train. Of course Sasuke still trained, it was just in older years Sasuke usually did his training out in the nature as it helped give him an inner calm: a calm he needed with such a stormy past.

"Un, haha's been there every day."

"Eh?" Naruto replied rather dumbly but how could he help it? It was a bit shocking to take in that piece of information as it was a pattern he had lived by in many years. Changes weren't unwelcomed but he was only human, they could still throw him off.

"Un, but haha doesn't like it when we go there if he's there."

Naruto snorted. "We'll see about that." He said and sent the boy another smile before leaving to go see his husband.

Inside the dojo he was met by heavy breaths and swooshing sounds as Sasuke fought with one of the mannequins. He watched for a couple of minutes as he studied his husband's form. Somehow he looked different, tinier, if possible. His hands started to itch as the longing of touching the other became too much. He cleared his throat and waited less than a second before Sasuke slowed down to a stop and turned around wearing a frown.

"I've told you-" The brunet began but his words died as soon as recognition shone in his eyes. Naruto could only imagine what was running through the brunet's head in that moment. However, as much as he wanted to just run up to the other and hug him close, something kept him firmly locked to the ground as Sasuke's change dawned over him.

Sasuke had always been skinny, his shoulders rather slim and his muscles secretly hidden behind frail looking skin, but somehow Sasuke had seemed to become even skinnier and his skin had adopted a grayish tone. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he tried to understand the sudden change. How can he have changed this much in only a pair of weeks? Naruto thought with slight worry.

"Are you just going to stand there?" The voice of Sasuke broke through Naruto's train of thought and he was quickly jerked back to the situation in front of him.

Naruto felt his face be pulled in many directions until it settled on a small crease between his eyebrows and a slight dip of his lip. "I've missed you…" He heard himself say as his feet moved him closer to the other.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke responded coolly even if a slight crease formed over his brow. "Where have you been?"

Naruto stopped when he was just in front of his spouse but decided to leave the remaining distance between them open as he wasn't sure about what Sasuke's feelings were at that moment. He averted his eyes to the side and spoke in a hushed mumble, "Suna."

"Oh yah, you had a good time?"

Cringing at the nonchalant tone, Naruto moved one of hands to touch his lover but Sasuke yanked away from him just the last second. He hesitated before pulling back and placing it back at his side. "Sasuke," He spoke and adopted a sad look in his eyes. "Let's not… I just got back. I meant it when I said I missed you, please."

An indefinable emotion appeared in the brunet's eyes as a light twitch ran across the calm face. Sasuke drew a breath and started to say something but whatever it was it died as soon as he opened his mouth. "I…"

Naruto felt confused about what to do. He had hoped whatever it was that bothered Sasuke would have solved itself until his return but it seemed to have only gotten worse. Sasuke looked pained as he tried to speak but whatever it was that plagued him, held him back from doing so. He wanted to take him into his arms but was afraid if he did, his lover would break. The feeling was so alien and it scared him.

The fact Sasuke had gotten thinner also served as a factor to his fear. He wanted to question him about it but was too afraid of doing so. From experience he knew that whenever Sasuke felt cornered the most important thing was to give him space. Something he wasn't very fond of doing but knew was for the better.

Choosing the easiest way out and though his heart screamed for him not to, Naruto released a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry." He scratched at the back of his neck nervously as he shifted his eyes back and forth. "I'm sorry about just leaving… I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay." Sasuke cut him off before he got to finish. However Naruto was thankful, because he honestly had no clue about what to say. "Let's just forget about it…" After the brunet had finished he surprised Naruto by closing the remaining distance between them and placing his arms around his neck. He gave him a gentle squeeze and Naruto was quick to return it. However, he couldn't help but notice the feeling of bones pressed into him.

Instinctively he tightened his grip around his lover's waist and buried his head in the other's nape, inhaling a strong breath of the other's familiar smell.

**Xx**

"What are you thinking of?" Ayume's voice broke through Shunsuke's train of thought as the boy had sat quiet ever since the two sat down on the sofa to watch a movie together. Usually Shunsuke would start fooling around whenever the two watched a movie together, the boy living up to the spirit of youth, but this time he just sat staring off into space.

Shunsuke averted his attention to the girl and took in her worried frown. Her eyes shone of honest concern as she sat rather uncomfortably with her body half twisted his way. He forced back the lump in his throat and moistened his dried lips with the tip of his tongue as he replied, "Hn, nothing really."

"I can tell something is wrong you know." Ayumu pressed, seemingly dissatisfied by the lack of honesty as she raised a brow critically.

Shunsuke sweat dropped. There was nothing he could hide from his girlfriend… girls were scary that way. No matter what, they always seemed to know everything. Sometimes he wondered if that's why his parents got together. They just couldn't handle the stuff that came with women.

Shunsuke bit his lip as he considered whether to tell the girl about his mom but decided against it. He knew his mom wouldn't appreciate it if word got out about him having an eating disorder.

"Actually," Shunsuke said and gently pushed the girl off of him as he stood up. "I think it's time for me to go home." _I don't wanna leave mom alone too long,_ he silently added to himself.

"Are you sure?" The girl questioned as she followed his lead and stood from her seat, a bit confused. "I mean you almost just got here."

"Un." Shunsuke said and kissed the girl good bye. He was shown to the door and left as soon he had his shoes on.

Upon returning home Shunsuke noticed something was different. Unlike other days when he would get back home, he'd be met by darkness however now the house was well lit and there was a nice smell lingering the air. 'Perhaps mom listened to Auntie.' Shunsuke thought happily as he was filled with hope. He kicked off his shoes and followed the smell, leading him into the kitchen. However, as he entered he noticed it wasn't Sasuke. In fact, it was his dad standing by the stove, making dinner.

It was as if a stone had been dropped inside his stomach, as his smile quickly turned in to a frown.

"What, no one's glad I'm back?" Shunsuke heard his father ask as he assumed he must've witnessed his sudden change of attitude.

"No!" Kei called out a bit too enthusiastically. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, finding his outburst a bit embarrassing. After all, he was fifteen not a kid anymore. "It's just I need to talk to you about something… Well, about mom that is."

"About what?" Naruto asked a bit curious. Unbeknownst by Shunsuke, Naruto already knew there was something wrong and it caused him a slight annoyance to realize his son knew more about Sasuke than he himself did.

"Um," Shunsuke began, confused about where to start. In one way if felt as if by talking to Naruto, he was betraying Sasuke, but his guilt was slowly choking him and he knew what Sasuke did, was wrong. So what would he say?

Naruto noticed his son's discomfort and inner battle and suggested they discuss it over a snack. Shunuske agreed all too willingly and followed his father into the kitchen, sitting down as Naruto went to prepare the drinks.

"So," Naruto began. He didn't want to push his son to talk but the longer it dragged out the less patient he became. "What about Sasuke?"

Shunsuke began struggling with the words again, everything coming out in an incoherent mumble.

"It's okay Shu. You're not betraying Sasuke by telling me if that's what bothering you." Naruto, for once in his life time perceptive, said and sent his son an approving gaze.

Shunsuke felt his shoulders instantly relax and released a heavy breath. Deep down he knew his father was right but hearing it from him helped a lot. "It's just… Lately haha's… Well he doesn't eat much and when he finally does, it's difficult to say but I think he throws it up. And all he does is train. He's almost never around anymore. Aunt Sakura tried talking to him but he just threw her out."

Naruto frowned. To him, it was all very confusing and it was hard to believe that Sasuke would resolve to something as ridicules as bulimia. They had known each other their whole lives and Sasuke was the last person he'd ever suspect of such a thing. Whatever had made him make that decision? Sasuke had absolutely no reason to develop an eating disorder. He already was thin as a stick.

"Are you sure?" Naruto heard himself ask even if, when solving the strange bits that consisted of Sasuke's sudden weight loss and strange behavior, he knew his son was right. It was just difficult to accept that something so strange would ever affect Sasuke, _his _Sasuke.

At that moment, Kei decided to make his appearance as he entered the kitchen, his eyes looking at them both with slight astonishment once he realized the room was already full. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just talking, that's all." Naruto answered his tone final. He reasoned it was anything but necessary to get Kei mixed up in their mess too. He was better off not knowing at all.

"Yeah chichi's right, it's nothing, were just discussing mom." Shunsuke filled in and sent his brother a warm smile. Believing the discussion to be over, the two waited for Kei to finish up before continuing. However, Kei strayed behind, his brow creasing as he adopted a thoughtful look.

Wondering what was wrong, Naruto asked his youngest but Kei didn't answer. He only produced a small sigh as his eyebrows pulled closer together.

"Do you know something about Sasuke that I should know of?" Naruto pressed, receiving the strange feeling that that was the case.

"I promised haha." Kei cried out and ran out the room as quick as his feet could take him.

Naruto threw Shunsuke a questioning gaze, while Shunsuke only shrugged. He'd always found his brother to be a bit odd at times.

"I think I should…" Naruto said and pointed in the direction of where Kei went, silently asking if it was okay for him to leave. "But we're done here… right? Or is there something more?"

Shunsuke shook his head no feeling much better now when he had told his father. "That's about it."

"Good. I'll have a talk with Sasuke as soon as I find out what your brother knows just so you know." Naruto said and retreated from the room, but just as he stood by the doorframe he turned once again, "By the way, I just wanna tell you, you did well by telling me Shu." Then he left.

Inside the kitchen Shunsuke sighed. What would happen now?

Xx

Naruto knocked on his son's door and then then entered, formalities all but forgotten. "Hey, what's going on? Why did you run?"

"I didn't run." Kei denied averting his eyes to escape the prying blue of his father. He was sat on his bed, a magazine laid out before him in false interest.

"Then why did you leave so suddenly?" Naruto pressed seemingly dissatisfied by the answer.

"I just remembered I had to do something…" Kei answered meekly, already knowing his father would see through his excuse but what else was there to say? He had promised Sasuke.

"You could tell me what you know about Sasuke."

"No…"

"Because you promised not to?" Naruto questioned.

Kei remained silent but nodded his consent.

"You know, I think Sasuke might be sick and if you know something it would be very good if you told me."

"Haha's sick?" Kei questioned confused, his eyes staring worriedly in to Naruto's.

"I don't know, but if you told me what you know it might help."

Kei bit his lip considering his options. If Sasuke was sick he wanted to help him, but then again, he had promised him not to tell anyone, especially his father.

"I…" Kei began his voice a whisper. "We were training… and haha…"

"Go on." Naruto urged on when Kei suddenly fell quiet, his patience wearing thin.

"Haha fainted… But he said it was nothing. He was just tired from training. I'm sure that's it!" Kei spoke in a hurried mess, his conscience screaming at him to stop.

"He fainted…" Naruto repeated, putting two and two together. If what Shunsuke told him was true, it wasn't strange if Sasuke fainted. Small anger flared up inside him as he realized Sasuke had made their own son promise something so stupid and he quickly stood from the place he had took earlier on the bed. "Thank you Kei. It takes a lot to do what you just did but I want you to know you did well by telling me." Naruto assured his son, seeing the uneasiness in the smaller child's eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to Sasuke now. It would be good if you stayed in your room." Naruto said but didn't wait for Kei's reply before leaving the room. He was just about to pass their bedroom when he heard someone moving about the room. He peeked inside, assuming it was Sasuke and was proved right when he saw his lover undressing.

"You." Naruto said, the word coming out angrier than he meant but didn't bother correcting himself. "I think you and I have something to talk about."

Sasuke jumped as he turned horrified, yanking his old shirt to cover his chest, his breath slightly jagged. "Fuck Naruto, don't just do that!" He barked through an angry gruff his face an angry shade of red. "What do you want?" He bit back while conveying through a glare just how little he wanted Naruto there at that moment.

"I need to talk about you and these last few weeks Sasuke. And this time I'm not going to back off." Naruto responded by further entering the room. "I know what you have been up to."

"What I've been up to?" Sasuke mocked him raising a challenging eyebrow. "And just what would that be exactly?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean; you've been starving yourself haven't you? Why the fuck would you of all people do something like that?" Naruto for the world of it could not see why. Sasuke had always been so thin.

"Starving myself…?" Sasuke frowned acting confused but the angry blush of embarrassment gave him away. Naruto rolled his eyes wondering just how stupid the brunet assumed he was and let out a snort of disbelief.

"Don't undermine me Sasuke." He hissed annoyed as an underlying threat. It was about time they finally dealt with whatever problem his lover had. He was tired of walking around on eggshells all the time. "I'm not mad or anything, I just want you to tell me why you think you of all people would ever need to starve yourself? I'm trying to understand you here so at least throw me a bone for god sake."

Feeling cornered by Naruto's sudden confrontation Sasuke shuffled about nervously, pretending to look for something as he carefully planned his escape. "I don't know what you're talking about Naruto…" Biting his lip, he averted his gaze to the side as he mumbled he had to leave.

However, acting on ninja instincts, Naruto quickly caught Sasuke before he had the time to walk passed him and forced him to a stop. "Don't walk away from me Sasuke!" Naruto warned his canines showing off just to show how serious he was.

Sasuke swallowed thickly and pushed the blond off of him realizing the situation he was in. Naruto was usually a very mellow guy but once he got angry, like really angry, furniture were sure to break and nothing could get him to calm down. "Hey…" Sasuke tried, his voice softening as a new planned formed inside his mind. "Calm down Naruto." He whispered and closed the distance between them. Softening his eyes Sasuke licked his lips suggestively and put a hand over the blond's racing heartbeat.

Naruto frowned confused as he watched Sasuke show sexual interest in him for the first time that month. It was with much difficulty that he kept him at an arm's length, doing his best to keep his mind clear and not give in to his urges. "Sasuke don't do that." He objected deflected wondering what brought on the sudden change of attitude. "Please, just answer my question. I just want to understand."

Sasuke's mood turned in a second, his face red with anger once again as he clobbered Naruto with his right hook.

"What the…" Naruto groaned and nursed at his bruising jaw. "What's wrong with you? You're fucking mental!" He growled but his confusion only grew as Sasuke's eyes began to tear up.

He looked just about ready to burst out wailing when he shoved Naruto out of the way and made his escape. "You're such an idiot!"

Naruto stood frozen for a second while trying to understand what the brunet was up to. Sasuke had always been quite the mystery, no matter how much he wanted to believe he knew everything about him but this time his mood really took the prize. He started following the brunet whose feet had led him to the lower floor of the house but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

He emitted a sigh of frustration congratulating whomever it was for the worst timing ever. He opened the front door with a little bit more force than necessary causing the hinges to cry out but was too tired to bother with such things as formalities. "Look we're busy so if you don't mind-" Naruto started saying but the visitor cut him off.

"This is too important Naruto." Sakura whom had heard of Naruto's return had thrown her kids to her mother and scurried over to finally have a talk with the man. She pushed her way into the house, trampling all over an overwhelmed Naruto.

"Wha-what's this about?" Naruto demanded his head taking on a minor headache. He was tired of being the last one to know and now Sakura only added to his confusion causing his stress levels to fly through the roof. "If you don't give me an answer right now you're outta here."

Sakura nodded leading them to the longue. "It's about Sasuke. I know I promised him I wouldn't tell you but I can't just watch as he slowly kills himself."

Warning alarms started going off inside Naruto's head as he was just about to demand an elaboration but at that second Sasuke came out of nowhere, his voice shouting loudly. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Sasuke barked out, his voice threateningly low. "I told you if you ever-"

"To be honest I don't give a crap ass about what you did or didn't do Sasuke. I'm your friend and I can't watch you harm yourself like this anymore. Think of the baby!"

For a split second Sasuke's face drained off all its blood as dark eyes fell on his lover whom looked beyond bewildered. Naruto's eyes were wide like saucers and his mouth slightly open. "…Baby? What do you mean baby Sakura." He pressed blue eyes moving between the two other people in the room.

Sasuke growled loudly as he threw himself over Sakura his eyes a fiery red. He clobbered her right across the cheek and trapped her under his body to land more hits. Sakura fought his hands off with ease, her ninja reflexes kicking in as soon as they collided with the floor.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, nor seeing. He hurried over to the fighting former teammates and grabbed at Sasuke's shirt to pull him off of Sakura. Misjudging Sasuke's weight Naruto pulled him up with ease and bounced him off his chest. It was scary how light his lover was. "Sasuke stop it!" Naruto growled out staring between him and Sakura. "I want you to tell me exactly what Sakura means by baby? Why is she worried about a baby? You can't… They said it's not possible." Naruto tried to understand by reading Sasuke's face but the brunet remained stone-faced and his lips sealed. "TELL ME!"

Sasuke avoided his lover's eyes as latter shook his frail body in frustration. He wanted to tell Naruto but the truth was hideous and he was afraid of what the other's reaction would be. He could not risk losing Naruto. Not at that time, not after all he had done to save their relationship. He began to feel dizzy and he could feel vile forcing its way up his throat. He tried to push Naruto's larger hands off of him but the blond's grip only tightened. "I- I think Ima going get sick." The next second he hunched over and emptied his stomach content right on the floor.

By pure instinct Naruto let go of Sasuke's shirt and watched his spouse fall to his knees. Everything was happening so fast and Naruto had a hard time understanding it all. In the blink of an eye Sakura stood next to Sasuke pulling at him and using her chakra to search his body for any injuries. Sasuke struggled against her but his arms were too weak to push her off.

"Sasuke stop struggling." Sakura grunted tired of the brunet's stubbornness and as if on cue Sasuke blacked out the second later.


End file.
